


Красавцы и чудовища

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Приключения герболога [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Romance, Russian Magic School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Кому «наши люди в вашей стране», кому – наоборот. "Приключения продолжаются".
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Приключения герболога [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540633





	1. Рыцарь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для blue fox, с надеждой, что она и по ходу повествования не заскучает, и по окончании меня не прибьёт.  
Предупреждения, они же отказ от всего: 1. Все уже было, все украдено по стотысячному разу, автор вообще ни при чем.  
2\. Осторожно: автор думает местами, герои думают еще реже.  
3\. Автор в последний раз приезжал в одну из упомянутых здесь стран почти десять лет назад, а в другой (если по-настоящему, а не проездом) не был и того дольше. Так что развесистая клюква во все поля гарантирована.  
4\. Возможно, ксенофилия. Закадровая.  
5\. "Живой язык", то есть – персонажи матерятся. Как обычно, без всяких звездочек.

Магический переводчик сломался милях в ста от Минска, почти сразу после того, как сломался автобус.  
  
Водитель вышел, погремел чем-то снаружи и, поднявшись на пару ступенек, заявил:  
– Все, приехали! Дальше или пешкодралом, или такси вызывайте.  
Большинство высаженных «в чистое поле» пассажиров тут же принялось тыкать в кнопки сотовых телефонов, вызывая такси или родственников. Другие, выстроившись вдоль обочины, ловили попутки. Некоторым даже повезло – компании девиц почти сразу, старичку с парой огромных корзин – чуть позже.  
У Кэти телефона не было, да и зачем? Кому ей звонить в этих краях? Так что она сперва просто стояла и смотрела, как водитель светит фонариком куда-то в глубины двигателя. И надеялась, что глупая шутка судьбы не затянется: все снова заработает и можно будет ехать дальше. Не могло же ей, Мэри Кэйт Риддл, никогда не считавшей себя неудачницей, с первого дня так не повезти? Или могло – в качестве компенсации за то, что до сих пор все складывалось замечательно?  
Водитель выпрямился, плюнул себе под ноги и заговорил, обращаясь к не оправдавшей доверия «жестянке». Назвал он ее такими словами, от которых висевший у Кэти на шее кристалл сперва помигал красными огоньками, а потом и вовсе погас. И тут же доносившийся из радиоприемника голос, взахлеб рассказывавший о преимуществах местного молока в лучшей в мире упаковке «Тетра-пак», превратился в какую-то абракадабру, ни слова не разобрать. Вот черт! Этого только не хватало!  
Кэти выругалась про себя, поправила лямки рюкзака и пошла в ту сторону, в которую еще полчаса назад ехала.  
  
Конечно, можно было тоже поднять руку в надежде, что кто-то остановится, но как потом с этим «кем-то» объясняться? Наверное, зря Кэти понадеялась на возможности магической техники и не выучила по-русски хотя бы десяток фраз. Теперь же она располагала всего тремя: «Меня зовут Мэри Кейт Риддл», «Это хорошее кафе?» и «Скажите, где здесь туалет?» и предполагала, что ни одна из них ей в ближайшее время не понадобится.  
Только и оставалось брести по обочине, успокаивая себя тем, что любая дорога рано или поздно куда-нибудь приведет, и ругать на чем свет стоит бывшего одноклассника, Иону Матея, попросившего передать неприметную деревянную шкатулку главе минской вампирьей общины.  
  
***  
  
Сейчас даже вспоминать было противно, как чертов упырюга умоляюще заглядывал в глаза, уверяя, что магической почтой шкатулку не переправить – задержат на таможне. А если лететь самолетом, причем не через Москву, где дежурные в каждом аэропорту, и не в Витебск, столицу магической Белоруссии, а в насквозь магловский Минск, то никто ничего даже не заподозрит.  
  
– Ты что, предлагаешь мне провезти контрабанду? – вытаращилась на него Кэти.  
– А ты что, против? – усмехнулся вампир. Но тут же, поняв по ее лицу, насколько она против, пояснил, что провезти ее просят не наркотики или оружие, а всего лишь смесь из нескольких магических трав, что-то вроде пищевой добавки, которая помогает приглушить разницу между консервированной и свежей кровью, и которую из-за ужесточившихся таможенных правил провозить долго и дорого.  
Само собой, Кэти проверила смесь вдоль и поперек – и магией, разделив на составляющие, и даже на вкус попробовала. Все было, как уверял этот дракула недоделанный: семь компонентов, все растительного происхождения, три магических, причем один действительно запрещен к свободной продаже почти во всех странах. Ладно, почему бы не помочь братьям по разуму?  
  
Глава минских вампиров встретил ее радушно. Не понять даже, чему больше обрадовался: смеси, такой нужной для тех, кто не переносит консерванты, или новому лицу. Но на просьбу Кэти – организовать ей портключ до русской школы – только руками развел. Пояснил, что ни про какие такие ключи знать не знает, а лимит по порталам на этот месяц у них закончился. Предложил ей самой отправиться в Витебск – там наверняка «войдут в положение» и помогут.  
– Ты пойми, деточка, – заверял он. – Я б для тебя что угодно! Но ведь не дадут портал, до первого числа не дадут, хоть зарежься! Так что давай-ка я тебе лучше билет куплю: хочешь – поездом туда езжай, хочешь – автобусом.  
Кэти выбрала автобус и, кажется, не угадала.  
  
***  
  
Конечно, она не надеялась дойти пешком до будущего места работы – Русской магической школы, о которой знала только, что располагалась та где-то за Уралом. Но до следующего населенного пункта – какой-то деревни Маково – было, по словам водителя, миль… нет, километров двадцать. Не так и далеко, а после полудюжины оладушек (жена вампира ни за что не согласилась отпустить «ребенка» голодным) прогуляться было даже полезно. Там наверняка найдется автобусная или железнодорожная станция. В общем, до Витебска как-нибудь доберется. А оттуда – сразу в Колдовстворец, как угодно, пусть даже не привычным способом, а каким-то странным «порталом».  
  
Портключи здесь, в России (или Белоруссии? Не очень-то она в этом разбиралась) почти не использовали. Как ей постарался объяснить один из русских студентов Хогвартса – по сути, только больше запутав, – «из-за культурных традиций». Каминной сети не было вообще. Аппарировать туда, где до сих пор не бывал, невозможно… собственно, оставался только портал – что-то вроде магической дырки в пространстве. Именно такие в нем пробивают фестралы, чтобы быстро преодолевать огромные расстояния. Что ж, учитывая размеры этой России-Белоруссии – очень правильный выбор.  
  
***  
  
Когда, четыре часа спустя, Кэти дошла до врытого в землю столба с надписью «Маково», магический переводчик так и не заработал. Так что сворачивать с дороги и брести еще милю-полторы до видневшейся в стороне деревни было бессмысленно: вряд ли ее жителям было интересно, как Кэти зовут, в туалет больше (после вынужденной остановки у одного из деревьев) не хотелось, а кафе… Перекусить бы не помешало, но вдруг окажется, что в этой деревне его вовсе нет?  
Цифры (в отличие от букв) в местном языке были привычные, арабские. И то, о чем говорилось в едва державшемся на столбе полустершемся расписании, Кэти поняла, но легче ей от этого не стало. Уехать отсюда можно было раз в сутки (по субботам и воскресеньям трижды). К сожалению, сегодня, во вторник, единственный автобус то ли ждал на дороге аварийку, то ли уже стоял в ремонтной мастерской, а следующего до завтрашнего утра не предвиделось.  
  
Кэти расстегнула цепочку и постучала зависшим переводчиком по столбу. В глубине кристалла что-то булькнуло, он было засветился… и снова погас.  
– Мордредовы… – начала Кэти, но тут же умолкла, поймав на себе взгляд проходившей мимо тетки. Вряд ли в этих краях часто говорят по-английски, и неизвестно, как местные жители отнесутся к чужаку. Вот если бы чертова игрушка заработала! Тогда можно было бы поговорить с кем-нибудь: о такси или поезде расспросить, попутку поймать. Скажем, такую, как…  
  
Черная «Ауди» остановилась ярдах в пяти от остановки. Кэти мельком взглянула на уже не новую машину: наверное, сломалась, или водитель дорогу узнать хочет. Да, наверняка: вот он, высокий парень чуть старше Тома, вышел из машины, повернулся и что-то – судя по интонациям – спросил… Само собой, Кэти ничего не поняла. Тогда он помахал ей рукой, явно подзывая.  
И что ей теперь делать? Ну, подойдет она, а дальше-то как объясняться?!  
  
Кэти все-таки выругалась – теперь на парселтанге. Конечно, этот мирный язык был не слишком приспособлен для нецензурщины и проклятий, но она все-таки пожелала Ионе Матею, чтобы тот, корягин сын, завязался морским узлом и не мог распутаться год; и чтобы все ядовитые зубы у него выпали, а новые росли исключительно в жопе.  
Что незнакомец ее поймет, не волновалась. В крайнем случае решит, что она ногу натерла, вот и шипит.  
На пассаже про зубы парень хмыкнул, и Кэти невольно вздрогнула: а вдруг все-таки понял? Но тут же успокоилась: вот еще, откуда здесь, в этой деревеньке, взяться не просто магу, а змееусту?  
  
– Меня зовут Мэри Кейт Риддл, – выдала она треть своего русского лексикона. С фразами про кафе и туалет решила пока не спешить.  
– Алекс, – тоже представился он, протягивая руку. И добавил по-английски: – Заблудились, мисс Риддл?  
  
***  
  
Английский у Алекса оказался пусть и не идеальным, но вполне понятным и явно «британским».  
– А вы смелая девушка, мисс Риддл, – усмехнулся он, мельком взглянув на нее. – Или можно просто «Мэри»?  
– Тогда уже «Кэти». А почему смелая?  
– Кэти… Катя, значит, – кивнул он. – А смелая или глупая – тоже вопрос. Вот, в машину к незнакомому человеку сели. Вам что, мама не объясняла, насколько это опасно?  
  
Конечно, ей это объясняли. Только не мама, а учителя в начальной школе. «Не разговаривай с незнакомыми людьми, не соглашайся на предложения подвезти до дома или просто покататься, не гладь лис и койотов, да и собак, если они не на поводке или рядом нет взрослого», – из года в год повторяли они. («Не разговаривай с незнакомыми змеями, а то заболтаешь их до смерти», – шепотом добавлял Том).  
  
Кэти пожала плечами. Во-первых, они с Алексом уже познакомились. Во-вторых, ей что, надо было торчать в Маково до утра? А если бы переводчик так и не заработал? И вообще: она больше не школьница. А взрослой, сильной и – хотелось бы думать – умной ведьме незачем шарахаться от своей тени.  
  
– Я вам доверяю, – улыбнулась.  
– Заметно, что доверяете, – кажется, вовсе не обрадовался он. – Вон, даже палочку поближе не положили.  
– Откуда вы?.. – конечно, ее предупреждали, что здесь, а России… Точнее, в этих странных местах всё непонятно и не всегда поддается логике, но что первый же магл опознает в ней ведьму…  
– Не каждый день встречаешь девушек, которые ругаются на парселтанге… Да, я узнал этот необычный язык.  
Кэти вспомнила про «ядовитую жопу» и густо покраснела. Но тогда… получается, что Алекс вовсе не магл?  
– Да кто вы, черт возьми, такой?!  
И откуда взялся он – волшебник и, предположительно, змееуст – там, на остановке?  
Алекс ненадолго задумался:  
– Считайте меня… скажем так, рыцарем грунтовых дорог. Да, точно – рыцарем и спасителем попавших в беду девиц.  
  
Кэти хмыкнула: «бедой» она свое дурацкое положение не назвала бы – так, мелкие неприятности. Не настолько все было плохо, чтобы ее понадобилось спасать. Или этот «рыцарь» и правда исполняет здесь роль британского автобуса с похожим названием? А что: там – автобус, здесь – облезлый, лет на пять моложе самой Кэти, автомобиль? Один появляется, если вскинуть палочку или уронить ее, другой… скажем, если постучать по столбу сломанным магипереводчиком.  
Нет, глупости. Наверняка все объясняется куда проще. Скажем, главный минский вампир, узнав о сломавшемся автобусе, отправил кого-то из знакомых проверить, как поживает их контрабандистка-неудачница. Наверняка все именно так и было. А этот Алекс просто выпендривается перед ней, девчонкой.  
Думать так было приятно: до сих пор парни (за исключением Джеймса Поттера) перед ней не рисовались, наоборот – моментально принимали за свою. Кстати, парселтанг ее попутчик наверняка не понял, а просто… определил на слух. Отличил от простого шипения, как сама Кэти отличила бы японский от китайского или корейского, не зная при этом ни один из языков.  
  
– Тебе же в Колдовстворец нужно, правда? – уточнил Алекс.  
– Ну-у… можно в Витебск… А уже оттуда…  
  
Кэти понятия не имела, куда ближе, но надеялась, что до Витебска еще далеко-предалеко. Примерно, как до Луны. И они смогут еще долго ехать с этим типом, кем бы он ни оказался.  
  
Черт возьми, она давно не встречала парня, который бы ей так явно и безусловно понравился! На вид лет двадцать пять, правильные черты лица. Спортивный, подтянутый – залюбуешься. А уж если представить, как такой обнимает... или целует… А то и…  
Кэти украдкой взглянула на своего спутника. Тот тоже повернул голову, встретился с ней глазами и улыбнулся. Улыбка у него оказалась на редкость приятной. Темные волосы, правда, были коротковаты на ее вкус. А еще к его лицу, к четко очерченным скулам и волевому подбородку, больше «подошли» бы глаза цвета расплавленной стали, а не зеленые. Черт, что за глупости! Она же не сумку к платью подбирает! Нет, правда – вполне себе «прекрасный принц»! Или, как он там сам сказал: рыцарь. Рыцарь на черной развалю… в смысле, черном железном коне, явившийся, чтобы спасти прекрасную даму…  
«Дама» хмыкнула и засунула обе ладони между задницей и сиденьем, чтобы не нарушать гармонию мира созерцанием своих грязных ногтей – после разделения ростков бобонтюбера их не удалось отчистить даже заклинанием. И вообще, до сих пор она представляла себе классическую «деву в беде» как-то иначе: хрупкой и беспомощной юной маглой, с кукольным личиком и огромными наивными глазами. И уж точно не ведьмой из древнего рода, старавшейся ни в чем не уступать ни великим предкам, ни прочим… родственникам; рослой и, скажем так, не худенькой. Которая умела варить зелья и разбиралась едва ли не во всем, что растет на земле… А-а, ладно! Таких тоже кто-то должен спасать… для разнообразия.  
  
– Витебск несколько в стороне от цели нашего путешествия, – сказал Алекс. – Думаю, все-таки лучше доехать по прямой.  
По прямой, так по прямой. Кажется, на карте желтоватый хребет Уральских гор был достаточно далеко от западной границы?  
  
Алекс провел ладонью над приборной панелью, и там сразу появилось несколько дополнительных кнопок, в том числе и хорошо знакомая Кэти «взлетная». Надо же, так эта черная развалюха – волшебная?! Кто бы мог подумать! И они сейчас полетят? Впрочем, нажал Алекс другую. Из динамиков раздался треск – как от плохо настроенного радио. Он что-то сказал по-русски – Кэти поняла только «портал». Что, тот самый, на которые у вампиров до конца лета закончился лимит? А у этого типа, значит, не закончился?  
  
Арка, черная снаружи и светившаяся голубоватым светом изнутри, вдруг сама по себе возникла посреди дороги. Машина въехала туда… Уши заложило, перехватило дыхание – почти как при аппарации. И тут же отпустило.  
  
Вокруг все еще было светло – но чувствовалось, что день клонился к вечеру, а не едва перевалил за середину, как… там, по другую сторону светящейся арки портала. И дорога уже была другая. Вместо полей, березовых рощ и редких ельников – высокие, в сумерках крон не видно, сосны. И человеческого жилья почти нет, а раньше расползавшиеся по полям и холмам деревеньки попадались чуть ли не каждые пять минут.  
  
Еще несколько поворотов – и машина остановилась на краю обрыва. Внизу, ярдах в десяти, темнело огромное озеро. И ни намека на школу или хоть какие-нибудь строения по берегам.  
Куда же они приехали? Или «куда он ее, бестолковую и наивную иностранку, привез?»  
Алекс вышел из машины, потянулся. А может, ему просто отлить понадобилось?  
– Иди сюда, – позвал. – Приехали.  
Мерлин, но куда?!  
Или он не шутил, когда удивлялся смелости Кэти? А сам – вовсе не рыцарь, а какой-нибудь прохиндей, которому дали задание… нет, это уже полный бред! Насчет своей ценности для магического сообщества Кэти не заблуждалась, как и насчет своих девичьих прелестей. Разве что кому-то стало известно о возвращении Лорда Волдеморта? Но возобновлять с ним отношения, похитив любимую сестру… надо быть круглым идиотом!  
  
– Нравится? – спросил Алекс, когда Кэти, повозившись немного в машине и на всякий случай переложив палочку из рюкзака в рукав, встала рядом с ним. Взглянул на ее озадаченное лицо и шлепнул себя по лбу: – Ах, да! Ты же ее не видишь! Тогда просто поверь – она там. Поверь и скажи ей, что пришла с миром.  
– Кому сказать? – все еще не могла взять в толк она.  
– Так школе же!  
Кэти сказала – мысленно. Ничего.  
Потом повторила – уже вслух. Тот же эффект.  
Потом… будто внезапно вспомнив, что она ведьма, прикрыла глаза попробовала представить себе, что там, внизу – именно то место, куда она так стремилась. Новые люди… новые знания… И то чудо, ради которого она здесь – Аленький Цветочек.  
– Быстро у тебя получилось, – одобрительно (и, кажется, даже с завистью) сказал Алекс.  
  
Кэти открыла глаза: картинка внизу изменилась. Озеро осталось – но теперь оно было куда ниже, да и уменьшилось. На острове в центре него высился замок – деревянный, похожий на яркую затейливую игрушку. Солнце скользнуло последним лучиком по золотистым крышам-луковкам и скрылось за дальней горой. Домики на берегах тоже были деревянные, но попроще, одно– и двухэтажные.  
  
– Поедем или полетим?  
Кэти заколебалась: поехать – значит, чуть дольше побыть рядом со своим странным попутчиком. Но… кто же откажется полетать над этим чудом?  
– Полетим.  
  
То ли «Ауди» была куда легче их со Стэнли «Мерседеса», то ли Алекс куда лучше к своей машине приспособился, но она не ухнула с обрыва камнем, чтобы только на полпути к земле вспомнить, что умеет летать, а спланировала легко и плавно, как птица с ветки.  
Они сделали несколько кругов: над озером, над окружавшими его домиками, над огромной зеленой поляной – видимо, школьным стадионом. Над причалом с привязанными к нему лодками, похожими на каноэ, только пошире и с высокими, изогнутыми, как шеи лебедей, носами. Кэти решила, что Алекс нарочно не пошел на посадку сразу: хотел, чтобы и Кэти прониклась красотой и величием школы, чтобы тоже, как и он, любовалась ей.  
  
– Ты тоже здесь учился? – спросила.  
Алекс вдруг помрачнел.  
– Не совсем. Я, можно сказать, самоучка.  
«Как моя мама», – едва не вырвалось у Кэти. Но взглянула на Алекса и прикусила язык. Да что это с ним? Уставился невидящим взглядом в окно… Руки, только что расслабленно лежавшие на руле, теперь сжались на нем, даже пальцы побелели. Кажется, ему не очень-то хотелось говорить на эту тему? Тогда можно и промолчать.  
  
Они мягко приземлились перед высокими деревянными воротами.  
  
– Добро пожаловать в Темноводье, – улыбнулся Алекс. Вот это выдержка: будто и не было поразившего ее приступа плохого настроения.  
Зато теперь заволновалась Кэти.  
– Как «Темноводье»? – даже подпрыгнула она. – Мне же нужно в Колдовстворец!  
Он вздохнул:  
– Это одно и то же. Ну, вроде как Германия и Дойчлянд. Не знаю, почему нашу школу так у вас называют, – развел руками он. И не удержался от шпильки: – Может быть, у того, кто составлял ваши магические энциклопедии, переводчик был вроде твоего? Кстати, дай-ка сюда…  
Кэти достала из кармана и протянула ему медальон. Алекс покрутил его, повращал на цепочке, пару раз легонько стукнул им о ладонь… и кристалл снова засветился ровным неярким светом.  
– Теперь нормально, – заверил ее… кажется уже по-русски.  
– Вот это да! Но как? Я ведь по нему тоже стучала!  
Алекс самодовольно улыбнулся, и Кэти вспомнился мистер Чернофф, мамин коллега из Отдела совмещения технологий. Тот постоянно говорил, что все можно починить если не скотчем, то хорошим ударом. Главное – знать, куда именно бить. Кажется, этот «рыцарь на черном ведре с гайками» тоже знал.  
  
– Ну что, будем прощаться?  
Протянул ладонь – так же, как совсем недавно, когда назвал свое имя, – и Кэти машинально пожала ее.  
– Удачи тебе, Мэри Кейт… Катя Риддл.  
– Спасибо, – ответила.  
Сама бы она предпочла услышать от такого красавца что-то вроде «До встречи», «Увидимся» или, хотя бы, «Я тебе позвоню». А может, рыцарям в этих местах так и положено: подвезти прекрасную даму до замка и тут же свалить в туман?  
  
Подниматься Алекс предпочел не по воздуху, а по длинной извилистой дороге. Кэти смотрела ему вслед, пока не перестала различать машину в просветах среди деревьев. Потом встряхнулась. Похоже, с романтикой в ее жизни как-то не складывалось. Так может, и думать об этом не стоило? Тем более, впереди ее ожидало столько нового и наверняка интересного, что Кэти ни на секунду не желала откладывать встречу.  
Она взялась за торчавшее из ворот массивное кольцо и, замирая от волнения, подергала его.


	2. «Добро пожаловать в Темноводную»

Ворота остались неподвижными, зато в левом углу обрисовалась тонкой светящейся линией (и тут же проявилась по-настоящему) невысокая резная калитка. Распахнулась, и оттуда выскочил… выскочило…  
  
Человек – или магическое существо? – был невысоким (кончик его шапки мотался примерно на уровне глаз Кэти), лохматым, босоногим и дико взбудораженным.  
  
– Семеныч! – вопил он, бегая кругами: то до первого поворота, то обратно к воротам. – Се-ме-е-eныч, изверг, ты ж меня без ножа зарезал! Да что ж теперь делать-то, ёлки-моталки?!  
– Извините, – Кэти дождалась, пока он остановился перевести дух, и решила обратить на себя внимание: – Меня зовут…  
– Да что же теперь делать-то! – продолжил горевать незнакомец, не отвлекаясь на мелочи вроде застывшей у калитки незнакомой ведьмы.  
– А что случилось? – повысила голос она. Кажется, сработало: он повернулся, уставился на Кэти. Взгляд разноцветных глаз (правый – желтый, как у волка, левый – зеленый), сперва пустой, неподвижный, постепенно прояснялся.  
– Ты кто?  
– Я Мэри Кейт Риддл, новый помощник садовника, – представилась она. – Не расскажете, что именно у вас случи…  
– Мэри-Мэри-Мэри… – забормотал старик себе под нос. – Это, Маруся, значит?  
– Нет, – Кэти вспомнила, как называл ее недавний попутчик, и постаралась воспроизвести: – Катья.  
– А-а, Катюшенька! – обрадовался старик. И тут же нахмурился: – Беда у нас, Катюшенька! Ну такая у нас беда!  
  
Из дальнейших объяснений старика, то и дело прерываемых воплями «Да что ж теперь делать-то?!» и «Погибнет рассада, как есть погибнет!», Кэти поняла, что он (представившийся Варфоломеичем) и есть местный садовник, ее новый начальник. Он покинул Темноводье «аккурат после Перунова дня», когда бы это ни было, и до сегодняшнего вечера пребывал в отпуске. «По Руси ходил, на людей смотрел, ну и себя, само собою, от мира не прятал», – пояснил он. А теперь, вернувшись, Варфоломеич узнал, что заменявшая его «Нелька мокрохвостая», кем бы та ни была, сбежала, сказав «слова заветные» (как поняла Кэти, сменившиеся пароли от теплиц и прочих хозяйственных помещений) только «Семенычу». Кто такой «Семеныч», она догадалась: Вячеслав Семенович Царев, директор школы. Именно он в июне проводил с ней собеседование.  
А теперь Царев подъезжал к местному аэропорту, чтобы до начала учебного года пропасть «в землях заморских». А нежная рассада разрыв-травы столько без заботливых рук садовника не протянет.  
  
– И как же мне, Катюшенька, в ентот самый еропорт попасть?! – провыл Варфоломеич очередной риторический вопрос. Или все-таки не риторический?  
– На метле? – предложила она. Старик так и застыл:  
– Да что я тебе, ведьма какая, чтоб на помеле али в ступе летать? У меня ноги пока не отнялись, только им и верю. И машины енти ваши водить не обучен, а на лошади ну никак не успеть, до самолету в дальние края меньше часа осталось!  
– А что, есть машина?  
– Так чего ей не быть? В гараже стоит, Андрюху с каникул дожидается. Только ж никто, окромя него… Ты ж не справишься? – и уставился на Кэти, казалось, изо всех сил надеясь, что она скажет: «Справлюсь».  
Кэти не стала его разочаровывать.  
  
– А сколько до аэропорта? – спросила уже по дороге к гаражу.  
– С сотню верст будет.  
Верста… верста… «Сотня верст» – это примерно семьдесят миль. За час можно проехать. Она, случалось, дома и сто десять гоняла. Правда, один раз всего, и чуть упросила тогда Стэна ничего родителям не рассказывать.  
  
Машина оказалась видавшим виды грузовичком – если не присматриваться, то копия отцовского. Только цветом и отличался: их когда-то был голубым, а этот совсем недавно покрасили в темно-зеленый. В кабине тоже ничего нового не обнаружилось – даже магических дополнений. Но не могло же их не быть в единственной – других в гараже не нашлось – машине волшебной школы?  
Кэти залезла на водительское сиденье. Так, бензина должно хватить и туда, и обратно. Но лучше прихватить одну из стоявших у стенки канистр – вдруг магического распределителя все-таки нет? Сейчас его редко ставят, предпочитая использовать изначально экономичные модели.  
– Пристегнитесь, – посоветовала Варфоломеичу.  
– Ничего, в окошко не выпаду, – отмахнулся он.  
  
Пристегнулся Варфоломеич уже на первом повороте. На третьем – намекнул, что можно бы их проезжать и помедленнее. Кэти удивленно на него посмотрела: сам ведь жаловался, что опаздываем? Тем более, ехала она хоть и быстро, но аккуратно: даже колеса не соскальзывали. А если вдруг не впишется в поворот, и они слетят с обрыва – где-то должна быть кнопка взлета. До сих пор Кэти ее не нашла, но ничего – если что, успеет нажать.  
К тому времени, как грузовичок добрался до места, с которого полчаса назад они с Алексом спланировали на его машине, Варфоломеич только тихо постанывал, изредка добавляя: «Да что ж ты делаешь, убьемся ж!» И потом, когда они выехали на относительно прямую дорогу, а Кэти выяснила, что сто десять миль… ой, нет – километров в час грузовик выжимает влегкую, но на сто тридцати начинает угрожающе трястись и подвывать двигателем, бедняге легче не стало.  
  
К аэропорту – маленькому, как и видневшийся в стороне от него городок – они подъехали как раз вовремя: двери в самолет уже закрыли, но трап еще не отъехал. По нему Варфоломеич и взбежал, только кривые ноги замелькали, быстро, как спицы в велосипедном колесе. Как ни странно, никто его не остановил, и даже двери открыли, когда тот по ним забарабанил. Кэти представила, что было бы, если б в аэропорту, скажем, Сиэттла на взлетное поле выскочил растрепанный, заросший бородой мужик. Да, это действительно удивительная страна!  
  
Вернулся Варфоломеич довольно скоро, довольный:  
– Узнал, узнал слова заветные! Теперь заживем! – обернулся к ней, будто впервые обратив внимание: – Так как, говоришь, тебя звать, маленькая?  
– Катя, – напомнила она, старательно пропуская мимо ушей «маленькую». В конце концов, Хэйди ее тоже вечно звала «ребенком», а этому дедуле лет наверняка побольше, чем хаффлпаффскому декану.  
– Да-да, точно – Катюшенька! Слышь, Катюшенька! – нахмурился вдруг он. – Ты так больше машину не води. Я на свете столько лет живу, привык, понимаешь.  
– Я что-то не так сделала? – Кэти с обидой взглянула на него. Нормально же доехали, а главное – быстро.  
– Дык, когда ты по серпантину гнала, я ж самую малость не обделался! А если бы в пропасть улетели?  
– А-а… – только и смогла выдавить Кэти.  
До нее вдруг дошло, что она не нашла на приборной панели кнопки взлета не потому, что эти странные русские поместили ее в какое-нибудь странное место, вроде потолка. Неужели кнопки там вообще не было? Как и возможности для школьного грузовичка полететь – разве что вниз, ровно на глубину пропасти. И она ему эту возможность чуть не предоставила.  
– Ладно, я больше так не буду.  
А что еще можно было ответить?  
  
***  
  
Обратно возвращались куда медленнее. Кэти рассказывала новому начальнику, почему она, преподаватель одной из самых престижных магических школ, отправилась в их «глухомань».  
  
– А-а, Цветочек! Это да, он у нас на весь мир знаменитый! Ежели повезет, будущим летом увидим. Красивый, говорят – глаз не отвести.  
– Так вы что, его ни разу не видели?  
– Так, почитай, уже лет сто не расцветал, – вздохнул садовник. – Вот сколько тут живу – ни разу. А при прежнем колдуне, говорят, бывало.  
  
Как выяснилось, именно школа, в том виде, как сейчас, появилась здесь сравнительно недавно – лет за десять до последней войны. А до этого на берегах никаких строений не было, только замок на острове. И жил там сильный чародей, «колдунства творец», со своими учениками.  
– Мало их было, не больше дюжины, – рассказывал Варфоломеич. – И все, как на подбор, колдуны. Это уже потом, при Семеныче, стали у нас, в Темноводной, всем приют давать: и ведьмам, и детишкам, что родителями брошенные, и нечисти всякой. Даже русалка своя имеется!  
Кэти удивилась: что ж в этом такого? Озерные и морские жители много где встречались. В Снукволми их целая группа училась, а в озере рядом с Хогвартсом русальему царству не одна сотня лет. Или здесь, в России, русалоиды – редкость? Но спросила она все-таки о другом:  
– А как вы догадались, что Цветочек именно в следующем году зацветет? Там ведь наверняка еще и ростка не появилось?  
– Тварь я почуял, – шепотом, как о чем-то секретном, сказал Варфоломеич. – Зашел как-то на поляну, а она там. Столько лет не бывало, и вот тебе. А если она появилась – значит, и цветку быть.  
Кэти не сразу догадалась, о чем речь. И все равно решила уточнить:  
– Вы имеете в виду то магическое существо, симбионта Цветочка?  
– Ну, в ваших ученых книгах его, может, так и кличут. А я уж по-старинке, как привык. Тварь – она и есть тварь.  
  
***  
  
Бензина до школы все-таки не хватило: магического распределителя на этом грузовичке тоже не было. Пришлось останавливаться и доливать.  
Варфоломеич тоже вышел размять ноги.  
– Ловко у тебя получается. Не хужей, чем у Андрюшки. – Помолчал и добавил: – А может и получше даже, даром что девка. Отец, небось, научил?  
– Мама, – ответила Кэти. Улыбнулась, увидев, как вытянулось лицо у садовника, и пояснила: – Она, когда мы с братьями немного подросли, в Отдел совмещения технологий работать устроилась. Ну, туда, где к обычной технике разные магические штуки прикручивают. Меня часто с собой брала. Вот и насмотрелась. Все, залезайте обратно – дальше поедем.  
  
– А ведь ваш директор тоже на самолете летает, а не пользуется магическими средствами передвижения. Почему, интересно? – не удержалась от вопроса она. Конечно, она и сама одно время увлеклась магловскими самолетами, а машины так и вовсе любила, но чтобы директор школы… Ту же Макгонагалл она никак не смогла бы представить в аэропорту.  
Варфоломеич усмехнулся:  
– А как ему еще в самую что ни на есть Австралию лететь-то? Портал так далеко проложить, конечно, можно. Только же его поддерживать сильный маг должон, а Семеныч зря людей отвлекать не приучен.  
– А сам он разве не смог бы? Или это обязательно кто-то другой должен делать? – не поняла она.  
– Так… ты что, не знаешь? Семеныч то никакой не колдун! Бабка у него… или мать, не припомню уже – то да, ведьмой была. А сам он и вовсе колдовать не умеет. Ученый он. Про магию столько знает – иной чародей за всю жизнь столько книг не прочел, сколько наш директор. А сам ни одного заклинания не скастует – ну, не дано человеку. Зато сердце большое, голова на месте и руки из плеч растут! Директор наш – он, знаешь, какой?!  
Садовник рассказывал и рассказывал – как их директор, тогда еще студент, приехавший в глухую деревню собирать старинные байки и истории, наткнулся на полуразвалившийся замок (Варфоломеич называл его «terem») на озере. Старый колдун, как выяснилось, помер давно, а ученики чего-то не поделили и разошлись, кто куда. И решил восстановить школу – сперва один, собственными руками, потом с помощниками. Сначала и мужики из ближайшей деревни им помогали, но позже, когда среди жителей появились опасные для людей (но не для колдунов) твари, Семеныч с прочими учителями поразмыслили, да и создали магический щит. Теперь все, кому нет доступа в Темноводную, видят на месте нее только озеро, в котором их совсем не тянет ни искупаться, ни рыбку половить.  
– А попасть сюда может или маг, что сердцем чист, или тварь волшебная, ежели в беде окажется и помощи у нас попросит. Это тоже директор придумал, чтобы никто по пьяни или в задумчивости через щит не прошел.  
  
Кэти кивнула.  
И вспомнила свое собеседование – на этот раз не позорное, как тогда, с Макгонагалл, но какое-то торопливое, будто директор сам тяготился необходимостью задавать множество дурацких вопросов – при том, что наверняка с первой минуты все для себя решил.  
  
*  
_– Так почему мы должны взять на эту должность именно вас? – с явным облегчением добрался Царев до последнего из обязательных пунктов программы._  
Кэти понимала, что стоит объяснить, какую пользу может принести их школе опытный герболог… но сама к тому времени тоже устала, проголодалась, да и в туалет заскочить не успела.  
– Потому что мне очень хочется, – почти жалобно ответила она. И умолкла, ожидая неизбежного «Что ж, мисс Риддл, мы пришлем вам сову» (или кто у них тут почту разносит).  
– Тогда добро пожаловать, – протянул ей руку директор. – Ждем вас в августе-сентябре, мисс Риддл.  
*  
  
Она еще тогда подумала: странный тип. Гладко выбритый, лет шестидесяти, он был похож на одного из тех бодрых пенсионеров, что по утрам бегают трусцой по дорожкам городского парка, а пятничными вечерами поют караоке в баре. В крайнем случае – на министерского чиновника. Но уж точно не на человека, управляющего магической школой. Но что этой школой может заведовать… кто он там? Магл? Нет, скорее – сквиб, магла бы его собственный щит не пропустил.  
Все-таки здесь, в России, всё странное.  
  
***  
  
К школе подъехали, когда совсем стемнело. Варфоломеич выскочил, начертил длинным кривым ногтем на воротах неизвестный Кэти знак, похожий то ли на руну, то ли на иероглиф, и они с тихим скрипом открылись. Широко улыбнулся, показав два ряда желтых, как старый пергамент, но ровных и крепких зубов:  
– Ну что ж, Катюшенька… Добро пожаловать к нам, в Темноводную.  
  



	3. На новом месте

Обустраиваться на новом месте было приятно – может быть, потому, что впервые в жизни для Кэти выделили не просто одну-две комнаты в замке или общем здании, а настоящий дом, пусть и совсем маленький: прихожая не больше пары ярдов в любую сторону, одна комната и кухня.  
В помощниках она не нуждалась, но от тех, кто сам приходил, не отмахивалась, понимая, что им наверняка интересна новенькая (тем более, иностранка). Если верить Варфоломеичу, чужаки в Темноводной бывали не часто. А если вспомнить, что ни в одной из попадавшихся ей книг по мировой истории магии даже правильного названия этой школы не упоминалось – скорее всего, ее обитатели очень старались, чтобы она так и оставалась малоизвестной и загадочной.  
  
– А у вас не мало вещей, – сказала ей одна из помощниц, ученица-восьмиклассница, представившаяся Машей Федотовой. – А садовник говорил, что с одним рюкзаком приехали. Он у вас волшебный, да?  
– Нет, обычный. Просто вместительный. Одежду я уменьшила, а книги и так влезли. Плюс чары уменьшения веса, чтобы спина не болела и в аэропорту не пришлось доплачивать.  
– Ясно, – в голосе Маши ей послышалось разочарование. Наверняка о волшебных рюкзаках, сумках или чемоданах только читала и очень надеялась увидеть. – Эти чары я знаю, проходили уже. А правда, что вы в Хогвартсе преподавали?  
Кэти подтвердила.  
– А если… – Маша запнулась и продолжила тише и как-то неуверенно: – Если туда кто-то не из Англии подаст заявление? Как думаете, примут?  
– Не исключено. Главное, чтобы изучаемые предметы соответствовали требованиям Хогвартса. Но это можно проверить и согласовать. А с английским у тебя как? Его тоже знать надо.  
– Ландон – зе кэпитал оф Грейт Бри-итан! – донесся из открытого окна звонкий мальчишеский возглас. – Пит хэз зе вэн! Каждый день талдычит, уши уже в трубочку свернулись!  
– Убью балбеса! – Маша выхватила палочку, запустила в окно яркой вспышкой. Заклинание Кэти не расслышала, но мальчишке оно по вкусу не пришлось: с воплем понесся к озеру, а за ним кометой стелился шлейф серого дыма. – Ой, извините! Это Борька, одноклассник мой. Вечно он дразнится! – и красная, как помидор, Маша выскочила за дверь.  
Кэти тоже не стала задерживаться: на новом месте еще оставалось столько интересного.  
  
***  
  
Туда, где к началу лета (или к его середине, разные источники никак не желали сходиться в датах) должен был распуститься Аленький Цветочек, она отправилась в первое же утро.  
Прошла по берегу мимо причала, потом по лесу – пока не вышла на небольшую, размером с класс зельеварения в Хогвартсе, поляну. В центре – заботливо вскопанный пятачок земли диаметром футов пять, пока еще пустой – правильно, первый росток появится не раньше середины января. Вокруг грядки зеленела трава. Обычная, даже не волшебная – Agrostis capillaris, на любом газоне или в поле такой полно. «Интересно, для чего? – подумалось. – Неужели на корм симбионту? А может, их, таких, даже несколько?  
Кэти представила, как они по ночам вылезают из норок, похожих на кротовые. Щиплют травку и что-то курлычут на непонятном языке. Она даже поворошила траву, но никаких норок не обнаружила. И вообще никаких следов симбионтов…  
  
Так, стоп! Что-то… или кто-то на поляне все-таки был. Кто-то, кроме нее. Кэти кожей, затылком чувствовала присутствие этих существ… Нет, «существа» – сколько бы у него ни было рук-ног и вообще тел, сознание точно только одно. И сейчас оно присматривалось к ней, изучало.  
  
«Я пришла с миром», – мысленно сказала ему Кэти, так же, как недавно – самой школе. Но, в отличие от первого знакомства с Темноводьем, сейчас на ее призыв никто не откликнулся. Даже ощущение чужого любопытства – осторожного, неназойливого – ушло. Кто бы ни был на поляне еще недавно, сейчас он исчез.  
  
***  
  
Занятия начались первого сентября. К тому времени в школу вернулись с каникул и все учителя, и примерно две сотни учеников. Вернее, школьниками были не все дети, жившие в Темноводной, а только те, которым или уже исполнилось, или исполнится до конца года семь лет. Но, кроме них, там жило еще дюжины две малышей. Почти все – волшебники, но встречались и маглы.  
– Так Семеныч их по детским домам насобирал, – охотно объяснил Варфоломеич. – В наших краях ведь как: больше одного мага в семьях редко бывает. А разлучать братьев-сестер кто ж захочет?  
Кэти кивнула: она бы тоже не захотела разлучаться с родными. Какая разница, умеют ли колдовать те, кого ты любишь?  
  
С учителями она близко сходиться не планировала, но те сами были не прочь пообщаться: заглядывали в гости и призывали, если что, не стесняться и заходить к ним – просто так, без повода и предварительной договоренности. Это было странно – даже для нее, выросшей не в мегалополисе, где можно за десять лет ни разу не увидеть соседа по лестничной клетке, а в глухой деревне Беарс Холлс, жители которой пусть и не сразу, но все-таки сумели втянуть в свой тесный и очень душевный круг замкнутых и малообщительных Риддлов. Но и там каждая встреча или собрание планировалось не меньше, чем за неделю-две. Кэти даже представить себе не могла, что можно, проходя мимо открытого окна, запросто крикнуть:  
– Катюш, мы тут чай с ватрушками пить собираемся, давай к нам!  
Или самой, по дороге с лесной делянки, завернуть к одному из горевших на берегу костров. А там никто не удивится, наоборот – с радостью подвинутся, принимая в компанию.  
  
Если в Хогвартсе Кэти помогала освоиться Хэйди, хаффлпаффский декан, то здесь, в Темноводной, над ней «взяла шефство» преподавательница Землеведения, одного из подразделов Магии Стихий. Школьники ее называли Еленой Корнеевной, а коллеги (к которым она тут же причислила и Кэти) – «старушкой» или «Ягой». Невысокая, седоволосая, вечно опиравшаяся на толстую и казавшуюся неподъемной клюку… Кэти никак не могла понять, кого та ей напоминает, пока она сама не заговорила об этом.  
– Ты ж в волчьей школе училась, верно? – спросила как-то Елена Корнеевна.  
Она кивнула: можно и так сказать.  
– И отвары… или, по вашему, «зелья», у вас моя сестрица вела, Янка Болотная… или как ее там теперь зовут?  
– Панна Дрыгва?  
– Точно-точно. Так что ты, выходит, не только в цветочках, но и в отварах всяких разбираешься?  
Кэти подтвердила: разбирается, и неплохо – два года вела этот предмет.  
– Так может, ты нашего Петра Васильевича подменить сможешь, если потребуется? – вдруг спросила Яга. – А то он учитель хороший, и дети к нему тянутся. Только вот… болеет, случается. Так поможешь, а? Не бесплатно, само собой.  
Кэти согласилась. Уроки Петра Васильевича она как-то видела: те, которые были связаны со сбором и хранением растительных ингредиентов, он часто проводил в лесу. Доброжелательностью и умением не оставлять без ответов любые, даже самые глупые вопросы, он немного напоминал ей Невилла. Как же не помочь такому человеку? Иногда болеет? Чем, интересно? Сразу подумалось о ликантропии, но расспрашивать не стала – если захотят, сами расскажут.  
  
Именно у Яги Кэти и спросила о человеке, воспоминание о котором не давало покоя, несмотря на интереснейшую и совсем не скучную жизнь в Темноводной. Та выслушала описание и покачала головой.  
– Алекс? Лет двадцать пять? Это, выходит, выпуск тринадцатого или четырнадцатого года, плюс-минус. Было там два Сашка и одна Шурка, но... что-то не похоже. Нет, не припомню.  
  
Ну и ладно.  
Конечно, можно было бы расспросить и других – судя по всему, Темноводная была Алексу хорошо знакома, значит, и его кто-то должен был знать? Но Кэти решила, что проще выбросить "рыцаря" из головы. Он-то знал, кто она такая и где живет. И если до сих пор не объявился – значит, не считает нужным. А то и вообще – не было никакого Алекса, а были ее галюцинации. Навеянные, скажем, теми же вампирами – они умеют, после семи лет совместного обучения Кэти точно знала. Скажем, замучала минского кровопийцу совесть, и выбил он правдами-неправдами в своем Министерстве портал. А чтобы с Кэти не объясняться, внушил, что ее до школы невозможный красавчик подвез.  
  
Всё, решено – нет никакого Алекса и не было никогда! А есть – работа, комья мягкой, жирной на ощупь земли, которые надо хорошенько размять, чтобы не повредить нежные корни; есть пряные запахи трав и горьковатые – леса. Есть школа, озеро и скользившие по нему ладьи, с которых очень хотелось свесить рруку, коснуться пальцами темной, почти непрозрачной водной глади. Но нельзя – не любит этого хозяин озера, Водяной.  
  
***  
  
Предметы в Темноводной были не совсем такие, как в привычной ей западной системе образования, но общее найти можно было. А скоро Кэти предстояло не просто искать, какие темы, скажем, "отваров и снадобий" у восьмого класса соответствуют программе пятого курса Хогвартса, но и заверять "находки" официально. Уже знакомая ей Маша Федотова всерьез надеялась два последних года провести в Англии, а потому попросила помочь ей и с оформлением нужных документов, и с английским. «Не бесплатно, само собой».  
От денег Кэти отказалась, попросив взамен обучить ее русскому языку. Все-таки техника, даже магическая – всего лишь техника, и в любой момент может сломаться. А снова оказаться в глупом положении, как тогда, на остановке «Маково», ей не хотелось.  
  
***  
  
Вторым из учеников, с которым Кэти более-менее близко сошлась, был тот самый «Андрюша», о котором Варфоломеич упоминал в день ее приезда. Андрей Долохов (он же Андрюша или Андрюха, Кэти так и не поняла, как правильно, и на всякий случай выучила все варианты), школьный водитель и ученик десятого класса, сам к ней подошел.  
– А правда, что вы говорили, будто на нашу машину разные магические приблуды присобачить можно?  
– Что? Что именно сделать?  
Кое-какие слова из его речи Кэти пришлось уточнить, но в конце концов они разобрались, что к чему, и даже договорились. Кэти объяснила, что да, можно, но детали придется заказывать в Отделе совмещения технологий, а потом уже на месте подгонять под конкретную модель. И, само собой, обещала помочь – и с заказом, и с установкой. Так что теперь, закончив работу в школьном огороде, саду и теплицах, а еще обойдя лесные делянки, Кэти переодевалась и, если не было занятий с Машей, спешила в гараж.  
  
Машин в школе оказалось две: бежевая «Волга», личный автомобиль директора, и уже знакомый ей грузовичок, который школьный завхоз, вместо имени представившийся: «Амбарный я, не видишь, что ли?» – после долгих уговоров отдал им с Андреем, как он выразился, «на поругание». Пока возни с ним было немного: разобрать узлы, на которые предполагалось ставить магические дополнения, сфотографировать их, нанести на фото размеры и отправить их изготовителю. А потом все собрать обратно, и не как попало, а чтобы работало. «Иначе Амбарный головы нам открутит и скажет, что так и было», – пояснил Андрюша (этот вариант имени Кэти нравился больше всего, да и сам он не возражал).  
  
Машины школьный завхоз, появившийся в этом мире лет двести назад, не понимал и не любил. «Натащили вонючести, и чем им, иродам, лошадь не угодила?» – часто говорил. Но считал, что «вонючесть», как и прочее хозяйство, должна быть в порядке. Что именно считать порядком, он оставлял на совести Андрюши, но точно знал, что машина, если понадобится, должна ездить, и при этом не чадить и не пугать окружающих непонятными звуками. Так что приходилось стараться.  
  
Лошади, кстати, в школе тоже были: семь кобыл редкой, особенно для этих мест, масти: белые, с ярко-зелеными глазами. Но, когда Кэти предложила местному конюху помочь за ними ухаживать, тот – мрачный тип, похожий на гоблина, только лохматого и с острыми конскими ушами на макушке, – и слушать не стал о ее многолетнем опыте. Взвился, точно ревнивая новобрачная – на предложение соседки помочь с исполнением супружеского долга.  
– А ну брысь отсюда! Бродют всякие! Не, если лошадку там покататься – так бери, чего, я не жадный. Кобылки мои послушные, к вашему ведьминому духу приученные. А к моему хозяйству лезть – ни в жисть не пущу! Ходют всякие, – бурчал он уже вслед обалдевшей от такого напора Кэти. – Ходют, а потом вожжи пропадают!  
– Да кому они нужны? – не удержалась от вопроса. Конечно, хорошая сбруя дорогая, но...  
– Кому-кому... Андрюху своего Долохова спроси! Повадился одно время, поганец, их у меня таскать и всяким извращенцам в миру сбагривать. Поверье у них, значит, такое: если вожжой волшебной тебя отходют, потом до самой смерти стоять будет, что твоя башня... Что ты ржёшь, как кобыла необъезженная?! Ты поумней сперва, а потом в помощницы набивайся! Бродют тут!  
  
***  
  
Водитель из Андрюши, может, был и неплохой, а вот механик… И сама Кэти очень быстро поняла разницу между «смотреть, как делает мама или ее коллеги» и «делать самой». Так что не раз после того, как последняя гайка была закручена, и кто-нибудь из них забирался на водительское сидение, чтобы завести и проверить, второй обнаруживал на полу что-то «лишнее». Приходилось искать, где оно час-два назад было не лишним. Андрюша при этом ругался даже заковыристей водителя автобуса. В первые дни их работы Кэти всерьез опасалась за магипереводчик, но потом стала, перед тем как зайти в гараж, снимать его и вешать на ручку двери снаружи – чтобы снова не сломался. Как ни странно, они с Андрюшей все равно прекрасно друг друга понимали. Полдюжины глаголов, относящихся к работе, не составило труда выучить, а при всем разнообразии деталей в грузовичке там не было ни одной, к которой бы не подходило название «von ta hren'».  
  
На другие (не связанные с магическими дополнениями к машине) темы они тоже разговаривали – когда после работы шли на школьный стадион – полетать или посмотреть, как другие летают; поболеть за «своих» или поорать дразнилки «соперникам».  
  
***  
  
Жители Темноводной не придавали спортивным играм такое значение, как американцы или англичане, но и не чурались их.  
Главной командной игрой в этой школе оказалась «воздушная лапта». Кажется, так ее назвал переводчик – если, конечно, он снова не завис. Что-то вроде бейсбола, только на метлах. «Интересно, это волшебники перенимают у не умеющих колдовать соседей такие развлечения, или наоборот?» – пришло как-то в голову. Их брумсбол точно был адаптированным под полеты вариантом футбола (того самого, который во всем остальном мире называли «американским»).  
  
На переменах детишки помладше носились над стадионом, а несколько «ведущих» на разных его концах перебрасывались зачарованным мячом, стараясь зацепить им одного или больше игроков. Те, в кого попали, сами становились ведущими.  
  
У старшеклассников были свои развлечения. Чаще всего они делились на команды и зависали над полем, взявшись за руки, двумя длинными шеренгами. По очереди вызывали кого-нибудь из команды соперников, и тот, как следует разогнавшись, должен был прорвать чужую цепь. Если это ему удавалось – уводил с собой еще одного игрока, если нет – сам присоединялся к другой команде. Кэти тоже звали играть, и она, радуясь, что больше не преподаватель, а значит, вполне может быть на равных хотя бы с теми школьниками, которые ненамного ее младше, с удовольствием присоединялась к ним. Вскоре, используя свое умение держаться на метле («хрен скинешь», как однажды отозвался один из учеников) и немаленький вес, она научилась легко проходить через стиснутые руки и уже к концу сентября считалась ценным игроком.  
  
В квиддич здесь тоже играли. Мальчишки – на обычных метлах, девочки – чаще всего тоже, но некоторые, как правило, загонщики, сидели в странных то ли ящиках, то ли деревянных бочках, которые называли «stupa». Кэти, честно прочитавшая в «Мировой истории магии» параграф, посвященный этой школе, очень удивилась. Что-то не сходилось. Впрочем, и Невилл, И Том предупреждали, что «не сходиться» будет многое, а после первых же дней в Темноводной она и сама в этом убедилась.  
Или все-таки спросить, интересно же?  
  
– А где деревья? – в конце концов не выдержала она.  
– Какие деревья? – вытаращил глаза Долохов. А поняв, что именно она имела в виду, разочарованно присвистнул: – Ох ты ж, Перунова задни… извини. Да не летают у нас ни на каких деревьях! Тем более, на вырванных с корнем дубах. Хотя… ну, развлеклись один... ну, не раз. На выпускном люди чего только не делают. И то, не летали они на них… поначалу. Блин, во дают ваши историки: пара пьяных дебилов силушкой богатырской… да магической померялись, а они уже целую статью накатали! Тьфу!  
Кэти удивленно посмотрела на него. Все-таки странные эти русские. Она всего лишь задала вопрос…  
– Извини, погорячился. Но ты бы знала, как мы тут задолбались всем всё объяснять!  
– А что, многие спрашивают?  
– Не, не многие, – помотал головой Долохов. И уточнил: – Все. Абсолютно все, кто сюда приезжает.  
Кэти кивнула: что поделаешь, если сведения об этой школе настолько скудны и неточны. А кстати, как будет по-русски слово, на которое магипереводчик только стыдливо пискнул "слэнговое"?  
– Zadolbalis', – повторила она вслед за Андрюшей.  
  
***  
  
К их урокам русского Маша Федотова отнеслась со всей серьезностью. Подбирала для заучивания самые нужные и общеупотребительные слова, подолгу и терпеливо всё объясняла: и что такое сводящие с ума всех иностранцев «падежи», и в чем разница в употреблении многочисленных и порой взаимозаменяемых (с логической точки зрения), но абсолютно разных для русских людей предлогов. Выслушав о тех «уроках», которые Кэти давал Андрюша Долохов, она схватилась за голову и строго-настрого приказала эти длинные словесные конструкции забыть.  
  
А вечером того же дня вся школа развлекалась, наблюдая за тем, как Маша в ступе гонялась за едва не падавшим с метлы Долоховым, стараясь вмазать ему всем, что под руку попадется.  
– Ты чему иностранку учил, придурок?! – орала она так, что с окрестных деревьев стаями взлетали птицы.  
– Так она… А-а-а! Она сама попросила!  
– А если еще кое о чем-то попросит – тоже не откажешь?!  
– А если не откажу? Ты ревнуешь, что ли? Ну блин, больно же! Она ж не страшила какая, а классная девчонка, все при ней! Ну, Федотова! Ты совсем больная?! Нафига по спине помелом бить?  
  
***  
  
Поначалу Кэти удивлялась, зачем Варфоломеичу вообще понадобился помощник: шустрый старик и сам со всем управлялся. Но к концу октября тот почему-то заскучал. Ходил, опустив голову, а на все расспросы отвечал только невразумительное «Душа просит». Как выяснилось, просила она у него подобного довольно часто. А когда «отказывать в просьбах» становилось совсем уж невмоготу, Варфоломеич надевал на обычно босые ноги что-то вроде плетеных из коры туфель, забрасывал на спину круглую, тоже плетеную, коробку и исчезал на месяц-другой, оставляя вместо себя того… кому не удавалось отвертеться. Обычно это была Нела, та самая русалка, о которой он когда-то упоминал. Нела и правда оказалась не обычным русалоидом, а до сих пор не виданной Кэти нежитью – девушкой лет шестнадцати, которая была бы очень красивой, если бы не зеленоватый оттенок кожи и длинных, почти до пола, светлых волос. Она уже много лет жила в Темноводной и подменяла садовника во время его «душевных» загулов. Но делала это только из уважения к директору, сама же с большим удовольствием крутилась на кухне, чем копалась в земле.  
  
Так что снимали урожай с лесных делянок, а потом раскладывали и развешивали сушить на вместительном чердаке школьного клуба пучки трав они еще вместе, а вот возводить теплицу вокруг будущего Аленького Цветочка Кэти отправилась одна. Потом, правда, присоединилась Маша Федотова – и вовремя, а то Кэти не очень представляла себе, как будет одновременно удерживать вместе огромные стеклянные листы крыши и скреплять их заклинанием.  
  
– А правду говорят, что Андрюха в тебя влюбился? – спросила вдруг Маша, когда они, закончив, отдыхали на теплой (температурное заклинание хорошо получилось) земле.  
Кэти растерялась.  
– Да мы просто работаем вместе. Машину… совершенствуем. – «Хотя если верить Амбарному – портим».  
– А как отличить, не знаете? Ну, «просто» так все или… не просто?  
– Не знаю, – совсем смутилась она. Не признаваться же пятнадцатилетней девчонке, что у нее, несмотря на то, что давно не школьница, тоже опыта никакого?  
– А ведь угадывают как-то люди, – вздохнула Маша. – Вон, моя бабка Маруся как деда увидела – сразу поняла: судьба. Почти сотню лет вместе прожили, ничто их разлучить не могло. Даже сказку про них сложили, только переврали там все, ну так в сказках всегда врут.  
  
История ее предков – магла, лучшего охотника в округе, и ведьмы-анимага, и правда была удивительной.  
Кэти слушала и вспоминала своих родителей. Надо же – и дед, вернее, прапрадед Маши, и Том Риддл, ее отец, выросли там, где считалось, что муж во всем должен быть сильнее и лучше жены. Но ведь как-то сумели ужиться со своими ведьмами? Интересно, а она когда-нибудь найдет того, кто уживется с ней? Кого все в ней устроит, кто не скажет, опустив глаза, как сказал когда-то Джош (единственный среди школьных приятелей, отношения с которым едва не перешли во что-то большее): «Слишком уж ты, Риддл… независимая. И вечно первой хочешь быть. Я так не могу». Найдется ли тот, кто сможет «так»?  
  
– Кроме меня и бабки, в нашем роду колдунов не было, – рассказывала меж тем Маша. – Меня ведь в честь нее и назвали. Будто поверили, что не подведу.  
– Ты поэтому и стараешься учиться лучше всех? И в Хогвартс поехать хочешь? Чтобы «не подвести»?  
Маша кивнула. И вдруг замерла, приложила палец к губам:  
– Чувствуете?  
– Что?.. А-а… да.  
  
Кэти не только почувствовала, но и узнала: то самое ощущение чужого присутствия, что и в ее первый приход на эту поляну. То же любопытство, будто обитавшее здесь существо прислушивалось к их разговору, впитывало его.  
  
– Думаете, Тварь?.. Ой, уже ушло! Жалко!  
Существо и правда исчезло – будто смутилось или испугалось, когда его обнаружили.  
– Вот бы на него хоть одним глазком взглянуть! А вам хочется, мисс Риддл?  
  
Конечно же, ей хотелось.


	4. Чары, зелья и занимательное твареведение

Первый урок зелий (вернее, как их здесь называли, «отваров и снадобий») у Кэти случился через две недели после того, как они с Машей возвели над поляной Цветочка теплицу, и стал для нее полной неожиданностью. До полнолуния оставалось еще долго: тоненький месяц (если мысленно соединить рожки, получишь «У», а не «Р») в ясную погоду было хорошо видно среди россыпи звезд.  
В прошлые полнолуния ее никто ни о чем не просил, и Кэти, убедившая себя, что болен школьный зельевар именно ликантропией, решила, что и не попросят: наверняка нашли кого-то, способного объясниться с учениками не только с помощью магипереводчика. А теперь…  
  
– Но я же совсем не готова, – растерянно сказала Кэти сообщившему ей эту новость Варфоломеичу. – Программы не знаю, не представляю, о чем с ними говорить, что спрашивать. Почему вы хотя бы за пару дней не предупредили?  
– И-их, деточка! Да если бы он нас предупреждал! Хороший Петр Васильевич человек, да только внезапный, как поно… погода, в общем.  
– Да что же с ним такое?  
Ответа Варфоломеича магипереводчик не понял настолько, что пришлось его отключить и понадеяться на свои, пусть и небольшие пока, знания.  
– Что? «Zapoy»? – переспросила она.  
– Он самый, Катюшенька. – Они как раз дошли до двери класса. Варфоломеич взглянул на нее и, кажется машинально, присел. – Ой, ёлки-моталки, шестой! Ну, ничего-ничего, это ж дети! Ты, главное, смотри, чтобы не баловали… особо. Ежели что – кричи, на помощь прибегу… прибежим… кто-нибудь.  
Кэти пока совершенно не волновалась, и кажется, зря.  
Открыла дверь… и тут же захлопнула. О створку смачно шлепнулась жаба, из класса донесся дружный вопль, больше напоминавший боевой клич.  
Кэти глубоко вздохнула, уговаривая себя, что стоять тут все равно бессмысленно. И распахнула дверь. Уклонилась от брошенного кем-то учебника, поймала вазон с тихо стонавшей от ужаса мандрагорой… Уфф, до стола добралась! Теперь поставить щит – так, на всякий случай, чтобы вазон снова не слетел.  
  
– Здравствуйте… – сказала вроде бы громко, но никто не обратил внимания. Десятка два детишек возраста хогвартских второкурсников увлеченно перебрасывались зачарованными резинками и шариками, крутили из тетрадей и учебников диковинное «оригами», левитировали стулья под самый потолок (на одном из них визжало, вцепившись в спинку, странное ушастое существо размером с кошку) и вопили на разные голоса. Какой-то рыжий мальчишка запрыгнул на стол и заорал во всю мочь: «Ва-силь-и-ча!» – и его тут же поддержала дюжина луженых детских глоток.  
И как ей до них докричаться? «Сонорус» применить? Или он тоже не поможет?  
Кэти махнула палочкой:  
– Силенсио мультипл!  
  
Сначала никто ничего не понял. Потом дошло, что внезапное исчезновение звука – не случайно, и детишки один за другим повернулись к ней. С грохотом рухнули на пол стулья, визжавшее существо ломанулось к окну со всех шести лап.  
– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Мэри Кейт Риддл, и я буду заменять вашего преподавателя… э-э-э, – она вдруг поняла, что так и не знает ни что такое «запой», ни сколько он длится, – сколько потребуется. Если кто-то хочет мне что-то сказать – поднимите руку.  
Один из мальчишек – высокий, с растрепанными светлыми волосами, – послушался, поднял, выставив вверх средний палец.  
– Следующим заклинанием будет «Петрификус», – предупредила она. – Ты и правда хочешь провести в такой позе где-то полчаса?  
– Да кто тебе позво…  
– Петрификус тоталус! – А что делать - пообещала. Высокий рухнул плашмя, остальные с беззвучным оханьем расступились.  
Поднял руку рыжий, требовавший «Васильича».  
– Не знаю, как там у вас, а здесь применять магию к ученикам запрещается, вот! Мы директору пожалуемся!  
Кэти улыбнулась:  
– А я пока не знаю, что можно или нельзя у вас, поэтому буду действовать привычными методами. Если что – потом получу выговор от директора. Но _потом_, – выделила она это слово зловещим, «ведьминым» шёпотом. – Заранее прошу извинить: я училась вместе с вампирами и оборотнями, это немного портит характер. Так что изучаем, народ? Зелья или Чары? – уточнила, и детишки медленно – наверняка чтобы чертова иностранка не вообразила о себе слишком много – начали рассаживаться по местам.  
Девочка за второй партой в ближайшем к ней ряду подняла руку, и Кэти сняла с нее заклинание.  
– А вы любовное зелье умеете варить?  
Ну что ж, предсказуемо. Но с этого уже можно было начинать урок.  
  
***  
  
Первый день ее учительства прошел неплохо. Конечно, не считая того, что в первом классе пол урока ловили неизвестно откуда взявшегося розового ящера, один из третьеклассников взорвал «расширяющее», а в десятом, при обсуждении основных постулатов средневековой алхимии, магипереводчик снова завис.  
  
За ужином Кэти поздравляли с «боевым крещением».  
– Что, и у шестого провела?.. А то!.. Молодец девчонка!.. – доносилось с разных концов стола.  
– Так восхищаетесь, будто она детей ни разу не видела! Ты же раньше в Хогвартсе преподавала, да?  
Кэти кивнула.  
– Ну, Ивановна, ты как вчера родилась! Тут же не Хогвартс! Тут шестой класс! Понимать надо.  
  
Объяснили заодно, что такое «запой». Оказалось, болезнь Петра Васильевича была связана не с магической травмой или инфекцией, а всего лишь с неумеренным употреблением алкоголя. И, судя по реакции остальных, волновало их это вопиющее (на взгляд Кэти) нарушение трудовой дисциплины не больше, чем если бы он и правда был ликантропом или рокуро-куби. «С кем не бывает? Хороший же человек, понимать надо».  
  
– А вот когда у него глюки начнутся… – сказала Яга, но Варфоломеич перебил:  
– Уже. Я сегодня возле конюшни розовую жабу поймал. Держитесь, коллеги – скоро черти пойдут.  
  
На третий день ухода зельевара в запой они всей школой ловили зеленых чертей. Бесчисленные фантомы (цветом от изумрудного до темного, как шкурка лайма) прыгали по ступенькам, цокая копытцами и сверкая в лучах заклинаний серебристыми рожками. Студенты загоняли их в удерживающие круги и уже там, убедившись, что бежать чертям некуда, прихлопывали чарами.  
Один – высотой с ладонь и зелёненький, как молодая трава, – залез Кэти на плечи, приподнял прядь волос, восхищенно присвистнул. Кэти пощекотала ему толстое, на ощупь напоминавшее лягушачью кожу, брюшко.  
– Таких даже жалко ловить, – сказала подошедшей Елене Корнеевне. – Может, подождем, когда сами исчезнут? Это же иллюзии – больше пары дней не продержатся.  
– Да чтоб мы сами эти дни продержались, – буркнула та. – Ты что творишь, гнусь хвостатая?! – завопила вдруг и с клюкой наперевес бросилась к лестнице, по которой как раз катилась, подпрыгивая, но пока не разваливаясь, деревянная статуя первого хозяина школы, колдуна Черномора. На пьедестале сидел, скалился и помахивал хвостом довольно крупный – фута два от ушей до пяток – чертяка.  
  
Через пару дней чертей сменила «белочка» – толстая, серая, больше похожая не на этого милого зверька, а на взъерошенного, недовольного жизнью дикобраза с тупой свинячьей мордой. Белочку школьники не ловили – наоборот, старались держаться подальше: чертова иллюзорная тварь плевалась вполне реальным огнем. Долохов спал в гараже в обнимку с огнетушителем – стены и двери, даже укрепленные заклинаниями, преградой для белочки не были, а допускать это создание к четырем канистрам бензина не стоило. «Взлетим тут все нахрен выше обрыва, и никакая магия не поможет», – объяснял он Кэти.  
– Не поможет, – вздыхала Надежда Филипповна, с самого открытия школы преподававшая Магию Ветров (а именно ее порождениями были, как выяснилось, выпускаемые подсознанием Петра Васильевича материальные иллюзии). – Петенька – он талантище, всегда в таком колдовстве лучшим был.  
– Он и сейчас лучший, – сказала Нела, макая палец в тину, а потом разрисовывая окна и двери школы непонятными знаками. – Когда трезвый. Все, учителки! Закончила я со своим русальим колдовством. Эту тварь удержим. Но если песец придет…  
  
Наутро белочка уже не бегала и огнем не плевалась. Растянулась на пороге дома Петра Васильевича. Шерсть у нее сильно посветлела, мордочка теперь напоминала лисью, а хвост с каждым часом становился пушистее.  
– Песец? – уточнил директор у Варфоломеича. Тот присмотрелся:  
– Пока нет. Но все к тому идет. Надо же, разлеглась, не пролезешь! Слушай, Семеныч, прикажи Петрушу в чувство приводить. Вон хоть ей, – он кивнул на стоявшую неподалеку Кэти, – и Нельке тоже, они молодые и ловкие, пусть в окно лезут. Ты ж знаешь – когда песец допревращается, всей школой гонять будем. А потом – чиниться неделю.  
  
Забираться в дом действительно пришлось через окно – дверь надежно охранял «недопесец». Кэти отмерила нужное количество зелья, чарами привязала зельевара-алкоголика к резной спинке кровати, а ловкая Нела в секунду вогнала ему в вену иглу капельницы.  
– Все, можно уходить, – сказала ей Кэти, оставив на тумбочке несколько пузырьков с укрепляющим и проверив время работы заклинаний. Капельница закончится через три часа, игла сама по себе исчезнет, и тогда же распадутся удерживающие. Да, все правильно.  
  
Фантом исчез с крыльца довольно быстро, а наутро возле школы ее встретил живой и здоровый Петр Васильевич.  
– Спасибо вам, Катенька, за помощь. Уж не знаю, как вы с ними справились, особенно с шестым классом. Раньше те, кто меня подменял, больше следили, чтобы малышня школу не разнесла, а у вас, надо же – и отвары новые, и письменных работ полный стол.  
– Ничего, это было нетрудно. Только… неожиданно.  
– Сам каждый раз удивляюсь, – развел руками зельевар. И вошел внутрь, где его тут же встретил радостным воплем «ужас всей школы» – шестой класс.  
  
Как выяснилось, такая «оказия» случалась с ним нечасто. Варфоломеич сказал, что пару раз в год, максимум – три. Но второй обычно на зимних каникулах, а третий летом, сразу как заканчивались уроки.  
И все-таки Кэти было непонятно такое отношение. Неужели нельзя заменить того, кто регулярно доставляет всем неприятности? Или эта странная терпимость к вредным привычкам – особенность русских людей? А может, дело не во вредных привычках? Просто здесь, в Темноводной, умеют ценить каждого жителя и терпят… Нет, не «терпят» – просто спокойно относятся к их… особенностям. Скажем, Варфоломеичу не запрещалось периодически исчезать на неделю-другую, Неле – бегать голышом по полям и взбираться на деревья (при условии, что она не будет заманивать в омут деревенских парней и обижать девушек), им с Долоховым – «портить» школьную машину.  
Здесь, на берегу волшебного озера, каждый мог оставаться собой. И Кэти это начинало нравиться, пусть иногда и было непонятным или тревожило.  
  
***  
  
Сколько бы времени ни отнимали у Кэти учительские занятия, а в теплицу к Цветочку она заглядывала ежедневно. Прислушивалась – не столько ушами, сколько магией, – пытаясь понять, здесь ли симбионт. И радовалась, когда ей казалось, что слышит.  
Но, независимо от результата, у Кэти вошло в привычку с ним разговаривать. Чаще всего это было мысленное: «Привет. Это снова я, Кэти. А как у тебя прошел день?»  
  
***  
  
– Привет, это снова я, Кэти, – выпалила она, прикрывая за собой дверь в теплицу. Прислушалась: здесь ли симбионт, и с удовольствием отметила: здесь.  
– Привет, – услышала вдруг.  
  
Голос был странным.  
Тихий? Нет, скорее «мягкий», не бьющий по ушам, не врезающийся в них – даже в полной тишине довольно большой теплицы. Наоборот – его хотелось слушать и слушать. И, само собой, расспрашивать его владельца обо всем на свете.  
– Ты кто? – тут же не удержалась Кэти.  
Ответил он не сразу.  
– Обычно… – он запнулся и с какой-то затаенной грустью продолжил: – Обычно меня называют «Тварь».  
– Так ты симбионт Цветочка! – обрадовалась Кэти.  
  
С ума сойти – она-то, думая о существе, без контакта с которым рост и развитие удивительного цветка невозможен, представляла себе кого-то вроде нюхлера. Мелкий, довольно симпатичный, но лишенный и намека на разумность «питомец». А выходит…  
И как тут удержаться от кучи вопросов? Кэти и не старалась, наоборот – спрашивала и спрашивала:  
– А ты давно тут обитаешь?  
– Сколько себя помню. Но если тебя интересует точное время, вряд ли смогу помочь: для меня оно течет по-другому.  
– Это тебя я почувствовала, когда пришла сюда в первый раз?  
Симбионт подтвердил и это.  
– А почему раньше молчал?  
– Присматривался. Наблюдал. Не был уверен, что с тобой стоит разговаривать.  
Кэти хмыкнула.  
– А теперь?  
– Ты… – и снова помолчал, но теперь – будто подбирая слово. – Интересная.  
– Ты… ну… тоже, – смутилась она. И тут же засыпала его вопросами о Цветочке: какой он, когда расцветет, правильно ли они за ним ухаживают и не нужно ли еще чего-нибудь.  
  
Симбионт отвечал. Потом – она увлеклась и не заметила, в какой момент – почти неуловимо сменил тему разговора. И вот уже Кэти болтает без умолку, уверенная, что тот, кто ее слушает, делает это с удовольствием, внимая каждом слову.  
  
На каком языке он говорил? Наверняка по-русски – ведь переводчик больше не барахлил, а значит, должен был делать понятной для нее речь собеседника, на каком бы из человеческих языков тот не разговаривал. И в то же время не покидало ощущение, что дело не в переводчике. Таинственное существо не говорило, оно будто обменивалось с Кэти мыслями. Сильный легиллимент? Вряд ли. Работу ментального мага всегда чувствуешь – даже если он так силен и умел, как Лорд Волдеморт, а ты совсем не сопротивляешься вмешательству. И все равно присутствие в мыслях легиллимента ощущается как чужое. А здесь… Незнакомец, обитавший в теплице, будто на время стал частью ее сознания – раздвоившегося, как у…  
Точно – у психов такое бывает! У тех, кто поочередно воображает себя двумя разными личностями. Только у тех они поодиночке проявляются, иногда даже не зная друг о друге. А тут эти «личности» познакомились и устроили то ли вечер вопросов и ответов, то ли первое свидание.  
  
– Странное сравнение, – судя по интонациям, симбионту оно не понравилось. Но Кэти и самой происходящее (с ней?.. в ней? между ними?) нравилось все меньше.  
– Я и чувствую себя странно, – пробормотала, поднимаясь. – Извини, мне надо идти!  
И выскочила из теплицы. Вопреки опасениям, Симбионт (так она решила называть собеседника, раз уж по имени тот не представился) не пытался ее удержать: не «цеплялся» за мысли, вслед не кричал. И это даже немного разочаровало.  
  
***  
  
По-хорошему, нужно было рассказать о происшедшем хотя бы Варфоломеичу. С другой стороны… пока Кэти не встретила в Темноводной ничего по-настоящему опасного. И была уверена: найдись тут хоть что-то, с чем ей не справиться, ее бы предупредили. Чем же любопытный Симбионт хуже оборотней, вампиров или нежити?  
  
Так что на следующий день Кэти, никому ничего не сказав, снова отправилась в теплицу к цветочку.  
  
– Привет, тебя зовут Кэти, и тебе интересно, как у меня прошел день, – услышала, едва закрыв за собой дверь.  
– Ой! Ну… Вообще да. Как ты?  
– Боялся, что ты не больше не придешь. Мне показалось, что я тебя напугал вчера.  
Кэти объяснила, что не прийти она не может – работа у нее такая. И напугать ее, ведьму, довольно трудно.  
– Ты меня, скорее, озадачил. С вечера думаю – что же ты… кто же ты такой? В местных учебниках и трактатах о тебе почти не упоминается – только то, что без тебя цветок не расцветет.  
– Я с радостью помогу тебе всем, чем смогу. Расскажу, что знаю. А ты мне поможешь?  
– Конечно, – выпалила Кэти, не задумавшись. – А что ты хочешь?  
– Моя жизнь началась здесь, на этой поляне. Здесь она и закончится, как только с цветка упадет последний лепесток. А мне так хочется узнать, что там, за лесом… и еще дальше. Как живут другие цветы, другие звери… и вы, люди. Расскажешь?  
Что-то, а поговорить Кэти всегда любила.  
  
***  
  
Новый год здесь, в России, отмечали не после Рождества, а до него. Сказать по правде, Рождество в Темноводной не отмечали вовсе – оно считалось не семейным праздником, как в их краях, а религиозным. А с церковью у русских колдунов всегда были сложные отношения. Если в прошлом веке лучшие представители и той, и другой стороны как-то находили общий язык, то сейчас с каждым годом противостояние усиливалось. Даже в Центральном Совете жаловались, что работать из-за ужесточившихся правил безопасности стало труднее, а такие места, как Темноводная, только радовались, что вовремя спрятались от всего мира.  
  
Никто не возражал, услышав, что Кэти хочет провести любимый праздник в кругу семьи. Директор выписал ей из Москвы портключ с открытой датой возвращения.  
– Обратно можете не торопиться, мисс Риддл, – сказал, прощаясь. – До середины января у детишек каникулы, так что ежели что – справимся. Да и в теплицах у вас с Варфоломеичем все отлажено, работает, как часы, так ведь?  
Кэти подтвердила.  
– А если захотите отметить праздник с нами – так поскорее возвращайтесь, здесь все только обрадуются.


	5. И время летело незаметно

Рождество в этом году вышло странным и непривычным. Еще летом Кэти боялась, что родителям – после того, как последний из детей покинет дом – будет одиноко. Так что сейчас даже удивилась, насколько те «не скучали». Ёлку они искали и наряжали вдвоем со Стэном. Потом к ним присоединился счастливый и пахнущий сливочным пивом Том. Лицо раскрасневшееся, в волосах запутались кружочки конфетти – братец уже успел отметить праздник в Хогвартсе.  
И как было удержаться и не расспросить его о новостях, тем более, Том сам с удовольствием обо всем рассказывал? И что Регулус вырос почти до трех ярдов. И что Ами по прежнему чувствует себя лучше всех, да и Винки тоже.  
– ...Особенно после того, как мне удалось ее убедить, что меня действительно зовут Барти. А то она меня через раз так называла, а потом головой о стенку — бабах! Так что если решишь навестить нас в Хогвартсе — смотри, не проболтайся. Да, кстати, профессор Лонгботтом просил передать, что во второй теплице прижилась та дрянь, что похожа на проволоку... как ее там?  
– Одолень-трава? Вот, я же говорила Варфоломеичу, что она не эндемик! Там достаточно на корни посмотреть...  
Том со Стэном переглянулись и тихо простонали:  
– Не начинай!  
  
Отец пришел, когда почти стемнело, тоже немного навеселе: праздновали в клубе с приятелями. А уже когда накрыли на стол, вернулась с устроенного деревенскими жителями благотворительного базара мама.  
  
Кэти собиралась побыть дома хотя бы до дня рождения Тома, но тот сказал, что ему нужно обязательно вернуться в школу.  
– Малыши мне сюрприз-вечеринку готовят, надо обязательно быть.  
– А ты откуда знаешь, если это «сюрприз»?  
– Потому и знаю. Забыла уже, что нет такого секрета, который бы через час вся школа не обсуждала?  
Собственно, все так и было. Конечно, если «секрет» – не свежевылупившийся василиск, и его не хранит Рози Уизли.  
  
Стэн и вовсе попрощался со всеми сразу после «Дня подарков» – надо было ехать с концертом во Флориду. Сама Кэти уехала вместе с Томом, тридцатого – радуясь, что успевает в Темноводную к Новому году. Посмотреть, как там его празднуют, и правда хотелось.  
  
***  
  
– Ёлочка, гори-и-и! – завопили все дети, да так, что Кэти удивилась, что высоченная, чуть ли не выше школьного терема, ёлка, украшенная мишурой и блестящими шарами, не вспыхнула факелом. Только (стоило Яге пошевелить клюкой) засветилась неярким, но таким сказочным в темноте голубоватым светом.  
  
Это был волшебная, удивительная ночь – по крайней мере, в тот момент казалось, что ничего подобного в ее жизни не было и не будет. Правда, наутро все вспоминалось урывками, будто просматривала пачку колдографий, из которой часть потерялась.  
  
Вот наряженный в длинную красную шубу Варфоломеич, чью рыжевато-коричневую бороду по случаю праздника перекрасили в белый, на пару с Нелой рассказывает что-то веселое. Взрослые им аплодируют, детишки хохочут. А ребята постарше глаз не могут отвести от длинных зеленоватых ног русалки, которые почти не прикрывает короткая голубая шубка.  
  
Вот Петр Васильевич, уточнив, исполнилось ли Кэти семнадцать, всовывает ей в руки кружку: «Ну-ка, мелкая, согревайся!» И Кэти пьет что-то горячее и крепко-алкогольное, пахнущее мёдом, травами и пряностями. Голова от этого кружится, а кровь, кажется, вдвое быстрее бежит по жилам, согревая, не давая морозу и шанса – несмотря на легкую куртку и давно слетевшее с нее утепляющее заклинание.  
  
Вот кто-то хватает за руку: «Айда в хоровод!» – и она вместе со всеми бежит вокруг ёлки. Слева ее ладонь сжимает Андрюша Долохов, справа – что-то маленькое и рогатое, похожее на чертика из алкогольных фантомов Петра Васильевича, только почему-то фиолетовое.  
  
Новый кадр – и вот уже хоровод сужается, выбрасывая из себя уставших детей и взрослых. Они с Андрюшей тоже отходят в сторону.  
– Идем кататься?  
– На машине?  
– Ты что, дороги же замело! На тройке.  
  
Сказочные кони несут их по заснеженному лесу. Как, оказывается, забавно ехать не верхом, а в санях. В просветах пушистых от инея ветвей – бархатно-черное небо, звезды и круглый фонарь полной луны. И так удобно лежать, склонив голову на плечо красивого парня, пахнущего мокрой шубой, табаком и тем странным питьем, от которого до сих пор кружится голова.  
– Катюшенька, – выдохнул вдруг Долохов. Наклонился и коснулся ее губ своими.  
Отвечать на поцелуй не хотелось, отстраняться – тоже. И Кэти прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь мерным покачиванием саней, вкусным холодным воздухом и поскрипыванием снега под полозьями.  
Некстати вдруг вспомнился Алекс, «рыцарь» из того давнего летнего дня. Интересно, если бы он ее поцеловал, ей бы захотелось ответить?  
  
***  
  
– Проснулась, подруга? – Нела сидела рядом, подтянув колено к груди. Вчерашнюю короткую шубку она уже сменила на теплую рубашку и брюки.  
– Где я?  
– В учительской. Заснула ты в санях, вот Андрюшка тебя сюда и принес, ты ж свой дом вечно чарами запираешь... Вопросы «Кто я?» и «Зачем я?» задавать будешь?  
Кэти покачала головой. Как ни странно, та не болела, только мысли путались – как бывает после бессонной ночи.  
– Антипохмельное нужно? Там в спортзале выдают. А если не надо, так иди под ёлку, смотреть, что тебе Дед Мороз принес.  
– Кто?  
Нела вздохнула:  
– Ты иди, иди. Там разберешься. А мне еще остальных будить. Пусть Васильичевых чертей снова ловят.  
  
***  
  
Разобралась Кэти и правда быстро, присоединившись к толпе детей, копавшихся в куче ярких мешков под ёлкой. Ей самой Дед Мороз там оставил рабочие перчатки (тоненькие, как паутинка, на руках совсем не чувствуются, но защищают даже от концентрированного сока бубонтюбора), сборник русских сказок (там была и та, что про охотника Федота и ведьму Марью), теплая шапка (точно, Варфоломеич постоянно ругался: «Морозы придут – ухи-то у тебя и отвалятся, хоть маши своей палкой, хоть не маши!») и огромный мешок конфет, который Кэти тут же разделила между всеми детишками.  
  
Долохов ей за утро ни разу не встретился, и Кэти в конце концов решила поискать его в гараже. Немного волновалась: насколько изменятся их отношения после этого дурацкого поцелуя. Ей-то, конечно, хотелось, чтобы совсем не менялись. Но кто знает, как к подобному относятся парни… русские парни… и Андрюша – особенно.  
  
Открыла дверь…  
– Э-э-э…  
– Ну да, – подтвердил печальный Андрюша.  
– Это что – наша машина?!  
  
То, что еще вчера было школьным грузовичком, теперь представляло собой груду деталей, увенчанных перевернутым кузовом. Все четыре колеса, тоже открученные, лежали в углу неровной стопкой. Нетронутой осталась только кабина – даже дворники не сняли, только повернули, и теперь они торчали вперед на манер рогов у козы.  
  
– Но… как?!  
– А я знаю? Точно помню, что вчера после праздника решил зайти, проверить, запер ли дверь. Потом под капот заглянул… на минуточку. Вытащил палочку – пару болтов чарами поправить – то ли мы недокрутили, то ли чертяка какой поиграл... Проснулся утром, а вокруг – это. Амбарный теперь убьет!  
  
Сообщать Андрюше, что до того, как отправиться в гараж разбирать машину, он ее поцеловал, Кэти сочла слишком жестоким. Человеку и так нелегко. Привычно повесила магипереводчик снаружи и присела рядом – помочь все собрать.  
  
***  
  
Через неделю после нового года они с Машей Федотовой отправили в Школу Магии и Волшебства Хогвартс официальное заявление, приложив к нему табель соискательницы и заверенное «экспертом М. К. Риддл» пояснение, какие предметы в Темноводной (называемой также «Колдовстворец») соответствуют предметам Хогвартса. А также характеристику, подписанную несколькими учителями.  
  
Отдельно Кэти написала брату, объяснив ему, насколько важно для Маши поступить в Хогвартс, и попросив, если что, повлиять на решение комиссии. Вскоре получила ответы: от Тома – с сухим пожеланием не путать личное и рабочее, а от Макгонагалл – что ее, Кэти, мнение об успехах мисс Федотовой значит для нее не меньше, чем прекрасные оценки девушки; что она будет рада видеть ту в Хогвартсе и уверена, что остальные члены приемной комиссии с ней согласятся.  
  
***  
  
— А-а, вы видели?! Нет, вы видели?!! Он появился, он и правда появился!  
— Ты еще спляши, девка неугомонная, — усмехнулся Варфоломеич. — И так каждый день сюда таскалась, а теперь, может, и ночевать тут будешь?  
— А что? И буду! — Кэти сейчас могла бы и танцевать, и просто прыгать от счастья. — Нет, вы только посмотрите, какой он красивый!  
Конечно, пока росток Аленького Цветочка был похож на крысий хвост, высунувшийся из земли дюйма на полтора. Темно-коричневый, возле корня, если присмотреться – голубоватые прожилки, самые толстые из них едва заметно пульсировали. Может и не самое удивительное и загадочное растение на земле, но… нет-нет, все-таки самое!  
  
Варфоломеич вскоре ушел, а Кэти осталась – разделить радость с еще одним героем дня, Симбионтом.  
Нет, правда – все происходящее было и его заслугой, а поздравить его, кроме нее, было некому. Садовник считал «тварь» не более достойной беседы, чем тяпку или мешок навоза. Даже старательная и любопытная Маша, давно привыкшая не ограничиваться школьной программой, интереса к тому, что можно узнать от Симбионта, не проявила. Наоборот: покачала головой, нахмурилась.  
— Не уверена, что тебе вообще стоит с ним разговаривать. Мало ли чего такое существо наплетет…  
— Пока в основном я «плету». Он же ничего об этом мире не знает, ему все интересно.  
— Вот именно! Расскажешь еще что-нибудь важное или секретное, и…  
— И что? Что такого может случиться?  
— Как это «что такого»? Он же... тварь! Тварь, а не человек.  
— Ну и что? Нела тоже не человек. И Варфоломеич, и Амбарный, и Конюший.  
— Ну, эти не в счет. С домовыми и лешим маги давно бок о бок живут, а русалка наша человеком была, пока от несчастной любви в омут не бросилась. Этот же…  
— А что он такое?  
Судя по растерянности Маши, ответа на этот вопрос она не знала. И, кажется, никто не знал. Кэти же было до смерти любопытно.  
  
— Ты потому и болтаешь с ним? Чтоб все выяснить?  
— Вроде того, — уклончиво ответила Кэти. Не только, но… и для этого тоже.  
— Тогда ладно. Но все равно, осторожнее.  
Уж это Кэти точно могла пообещать.  
  
***  
  
Больше всего ей хотелось узнать, как именно – на первично-магическом уровне – проявляется созависимость Цветочка и Симбионта. Равны ли они в совместном существовании, или кто-то главнее? Может ли один жить без другого? И если нет, насколько близкой должна быть связь – и на уровне их сознаний, и дистанционно?  
  
Симбионт почти ничего рассказать об этом не мог – так же, как обычный человек не смог бы объяснить научным языком, что именно происходит с ним, когда он, скажем, дышит. «Я всегда так жил», — все, что удалось из него вытянуть. Кэти же хотелось фактов… А еще – графиков, диаграмм и таблиц наблюдений – того, из чего и состоят научные труды. Да, те самые, которыми восхищаются современники великого исследователя… «И над которыми засыпают его потомки», — наверняка пошутил бы кто-нибудь из братьев. Но об этом задумываться было рано, и Кэти надеялась, что до лета найдет ответы на все вопросы. Главное – наблюдать, записывать и анализировать. И со временем ей удастся выяснить что-нибудь… этакое. Возможно, оно даже потянет на самую высшую награду, которой удостаивают ученых-гербологов. Невилл Лонгботтом получил ее за доказательство частичной разумности Дьявольских силков. А она, если повезет…  
  
От Симбионта ее честолюбивые замыслы не ускользнули.  
— А что такое «Премия Нимуэ»? Это имя? — спросил он как-то и пояснил: — Ты, когда думаешь обо мне, часто употребляешь это слово.  
— Ой! Ну да, просто имя, — смутилась Кэти. — Не обращай внимания, хорошо?  
  
***  
  
Сова из Хогвартса – огромная злющая сипуха – прилетела в первых числах апреля. Они с Андрюшей как раз закончили восстанавливать разобранный им в новогоднюю ночь грузовик, попутно установив на него магические компоненты, и теперь ждали, когда разлившееся озеро уйдет в берега, чтобы проверить, опробовать.  
  
– Перво-наперво вверх к дороге слетаем, – делился он планами. – Потом в город съездим. Правда, там развлечений – два музея и театр драматический. Ну, еще клуб загородный, но туда не всех пускают.  
– Так зачем нам тогда туда ехать?  
– Ну-у… проверим, как распределитель бензина работает. На сколько теперь бака хватает.  
– На тысячу двести сорок семь километров, – без запинки выпалила Кэти. На отцовском проверила давным-давно, а тут точно такая модель.  
– Ну-у, – Андрюша задумался – видимо, стараясь найти еще предлог доехать до какого-то «клуба». И тут…  
  
— Меня взяли! Представляете? Взяли! — Маша Федотова размахивала над головой плотным желтоватым конвертом. — Эй, ребята! Кому что из Англии привезти?  
— Мне – Хогвартс-экспресс, — крикнул кто-то, и все засмеялись.  
Кэти развернула письмо, которое счастливая Маша сунула ей чуть ли не в тарелку. Там и правда говорилось, что Мария Федотова зачислена на шестой курс Школы Магии и Волшебства Хогвартс, и может приступить к занятиям первого сентября этого года после прохождения церемонии Распределения.  
— Но это же здорово!  
— Да, — Маша села рядом, подперла щеку кулаком. — Только теперь мне кажется, что я буду скучать по всем здесь. Может быть, даже уже скучаю, — вздохнула.  
  
***  
  
Высокую фигуру Кэти заметила, едва вошла в теплицу. Черноволосый парень, одетый в легкую не по сезону рубашку и светлые брюки, стоял к ней спиной. И в его спине, осанке, повороте головы было что-то знакомое. Очень знакомое! Но этого же быть не могло!  
— Э-э, — выдавила она, не рискнув позвать по имени. Почему – сама не поняла. Как будто испугалась что-то испортить, спугнуть видение. Но вот он повернулся, и сомнений не осталось: — Том?!  
— Увы, нет. — Голос (не Тома, а Симбионта) звучал несколько виновато. — Я просто… В какой-то момент мне показалось, что можно… в общем, принять телесную оболочку. Кажется, получилось.  
Получалось у него пока не очень: очертания фигуры расплывались, особенно по краям. Но лицо было достаточно четким. И это, без сомнения, было лицо Тома Риддла, ее брата.  
— Но почему мой брат?!  
Симбионт снова извинился, развел руками.  
— Меня, по сути, создаешь ты – твои рассказы, мысли, эмоции. А этот образ – самый яркий, вот я за него и зацепился. Вообще-то, я мог стать кем угодно. Вот, хоть тобой.  
Лицо «Тома» не слишком изменилось: чуть выше и тоньше стали брови, пухлее губы и щеки. Смотреть на свою физиономию на высоком и явно мужском теле было так забавно, что Кэти не удержалась, прыснула. Протянула к нему руку – и она свободно прошла через бесплотную фигуру. Хотя нет, не совсем бесплотную – кое-какое сопротивление все-таки чувствовалось. Но не леденящий холод, как если коснешься привидения, а тепло – такое явное и почти человеческое. Как… да, точно – как патронус!  
— Здорово, — улыбнулась она. — То есть, получается, что наши разговоры помогают тебе стать… человеком?  
— Мне бы хотелось в это верить, — ответил Симбионт.  
  
С этого дня Кэти дождаться не могла, когда снова можно будет заглянуть в теплицу. Обычно по ночам – днем их с Симбионтом могли увидеть. А тот пока не хотел показываться остальным. Наверняка стеснялся своего странного вида. В облике он Тома больше не появлялся – каким-то образом понял, что Кэти это было неприятно. И ее саму не копировал. Зато с внешностью остальных – школьников и преподавателей, людей из прошлого Кэти, образы которых нашел в ее воспоминаниях, – с удовольствием игрался, прикладывал к себе: ну как? Нравится?  
Иногда получалось красиво, иногда забавно. Кэти чуть на ногах устояла от смеха, когда Симбионт к суровой физиономии мистера Роджерса, одного из механиков Беарс Холлса, добавил длинные зеленоватые волосы Нелы.  
Тело его с каждым днем становилось все больше и больше «настоящим», материальным. Пальцы Кэти больше не проходили сквозь него, можно было взять за руку, поправить упавшую на лоб прядь волос. Все это – и рука, и волосы – на ощупь напоминало пластилин… или воск – теплый и податливый, готовый моментально принять нужную форму. Впрочем, и развоплощался Симбионт почти мгновенно, стоило кому-то приблизиться к теплице – исчезал, будто и не было.  
  
***  
  
В середине апреля росток Цветочка вытянулся почти до фута в высоту, разветвился, развернул с полдюжины светло-коричневых листьев. Кэти каждый день заносила в таблицу все изменения, замеряла температуру, влажность и магический фон. Пыталась фотографировать, но почему-то не выходило: пленка, даже зачарованная, каждый раз оказывалась засвеченной, а цифровая техника в теплице вообще не включалась. Тогда она просто начала зарисовывать все стадии роста.  
Симбионт всегда был рядом, хотя, кажется, его не очень радовало то внимание, которое Кэти уделяла Цветочку. Конечно, они стали меньше общаться, но… Не ревновал же он, в самом деле?!  
  
***  
  
– Не представляю, что происходит, – расстроенная Кэти подняла с земли один из опавших листков. – Мы же правильно за ним ухаживаем. Тогда почему?  
– Да поди знай, – пожал плечами Варфоломеич. – В тот раз, сразу опосля войны, он тоже чуть не расцвел. Вот такой, – он показал примерно ярд от земли, – вымахал, бутонов навыпускал… и всё. Может, с тварью что случилось. То ли приболела, то ли и вовсе сдохла. А без нее… Эх, больше всего Семёныча жалко: его теперь комиссиями из Центрального Совета замучают. «Чудо света», как же! Они же на эти… как их там? Инфектиции из-за бугра надеялись.  
«Инвестиции», – мысленно поправила Кэти, но промолчала.  
– Еще тем летом хотели сюда своего человека устроить, а Семеныч им – «через мой труп». Вакансию быстренько прикрыл, учителя защиту подновили. Ну, _этим_, – садовник понизил голос, – и труп организовать – как два пальца… сложить. Но Семеныч – человек рисковый, да и наши все за него – горой.  
  
***  
  
– Сим! – позвала она, когда садовник, огорченно повздыхав и поворчав: «Ну, что поделаешь – не судьба. При Черноморе, поди, росло, а нам – фигу», – вышел за дверь. Имени Симбионту придумать так и не получилось: он оказался переборчивым, как девица на выданье. Тогда Кэти просто сократила казавшееся ей слишком длинным «Симбионт».  
– Прости… Дело и правда во мне, – светловолосый парень с правильными чертами лица (именно на таком варианте внешности он в конце концов остановился) присел напротив. – Но я не представляю, как все исправить.  
  
Что значило его «дело во мне», Кэти пришлось выяснять долго. Сим мямлил что-то невразумительное, порывался то сменить тему, то вообще уйти. Но в итоге признался, что его, конечно, огорчает внимание Кэти к Цветочку, но дело не только в этом.  
  
– Тесно мне здесь, понимаешь? – с надрывом сказал. – А если мне плохо… похоже, и ему, – он кивнул на унылый, свесивший листья кустик, – тоже несладко.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, в теплице? Так мы ее скоро разберем. Сможешь пройтись по лесу… Кстати, ты не знаешь, как далеко можешь от Цветочка отойти?  
Этого Сим не знал, но был не против проверить. И Кэти решилась:  
– Может, сгоняем до озера и обратно? Ну, если ты, конечно, сможешь выйти за порог?  
  
Вылазку назначили на эту же ночь. Перед тем, как открыть дверь, Кэти еще раз проверила состояние Цветочка. Новых опавших листьев не появилось, бутон, выпущенный еще три дня назад и с тех пор так и остававшийся размером с рисовое зернышко, подрос примерно до яблочного.  
– Это же хорошо, правда? – спросила она у Сима. Тот улыбнулся. Кажется, предстоявшая прогулка радовала его, наполняла энтузиазмом. А если ему хорошо – то и Цветочку тоже.  
  
Перед выходом Сим помедлил, постоял, не решаясь покинуть единственное знакомое ему место.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет с тобой, если это меня убьет? – тихо спросил.  
Кэти удивленно на него взглянула: надо же, речь о его жизни, а он о чем беспокоится? Да что с ней будет? Выгонят, конечно, но не убьют и даже в тюрьму не отправят. А вот он…  
– Ты, похоже, и так погибаешь – вместе с цветком. Варфоломеич уже наверняка и директору сообщил: не на что надеяться, можно докладывать в их Совет. Пусть, как Андрюша говорит, «варежку прихлопнут», не видать им иностранных инвестиций. Так что тебе решать – рискнуть сейчас или сидеть, ждать «естественного» конца.  
Сим глубоко вздохнул и шагнул через порог.  
  
– Ну как?  
– Вроде, нормально. То есть, для меня ничего не изменилось.  
– Значит, идем дальше?  
Он улыбнулся и первым пошел по узкой лесной тропке.  
  
  
До озера и обратно сходили без приключений, даже не встретили никого.  
На берегу Сим опустил руку в воду, замер, привыкая к новым для него ощущениям.  
– Невероятно… Оно тоже… живое, – улыбнулся. Поднес пальцы к губам, лизнул. – Вкусно.  
– Это же вода! – хмыкнула Кэти. – У нее по определению ни вкуса, ни цвета, ни запаха.  
– Не-а… вкусно.  
  
***  
  
Наутро Цветочек выглядел куда лучше: обвисшие было листья отвердели, новых опавших не появилось. Кажется, они были на правильном пути?  
  
С тех пор они уходили на прогулки каждую ночь, с каждым разом дальше и дальше. Сим обещал, что остановится, как только почувствует, что их связь с Цветочком слабеет или одному из них стало хуже. Но за неделю такого ни разу не случилось. Первый бутон теперь был размером с кукурузное зерно и уверенно тянулся вверх, а рядом с ним – Кэти пока сомневалась, но очень уж похоже выглядело – скоро должен был появиться второй.  
  
***  
  
– Как же хорошо, – Сим поболтал босыми ногами в воде. Здесь, у самого берега, можно было и купаться, и воду мутить, а дальше Водяной позволял заплывать только Неле. – И грустно от мысли, что пройдет несколько месяцев – и все это прекратится.  
Кэти нахмурилась, и не только потому, что Симово «грустно» могло вылиться в «грусть» и болезни Цветочка. Ей и правда было жалко того, до чьего существования – между прочим, куда более осмысленного, чем у некоторых людей, – никому не было дела. Тем более, она и сама виновата: приоткрыла перед ним дверку в огромный мир, да так и оставила стоять, смотреть в узкую щелку и точно знать, что ничего из этого ему недоступно, что жизнь так и пройдет «на грядке», как у морковки или томата. Мерлин, до чего несправедливо…  
– Если бы я мог хоть одним глазком на мир посмотреть! Хоть бы неделю провести, как… – он помолчал и совсем тихо закончил: – Как человек.  
Кэти показалось, что она его понимает. Даже любимая работа иногда надоедает настолько, что хочется сделать перерыв. А если только для этой работы ты на свете и живешь, и точно знаешь, что ничего, кроме нее, у тебя не будет…  
Улыбнулась:  
– Так ты хочешь в отпуск?  
– Отпуск… – тихо повторил он, будто пробуя непонятное слово на вкус. – Да, пожалуй, в отпуск.  
– А как же Цветочек? Мы не знаем пока, как далеко ты можешь от него отойти. А если он…  
– Нет, – заверил ее Сим. – Я же чувствую его – так же, как он меня. Если что-то случится – сразу же вернусь.  
Звучало это правильно, и Кэти почти согласилась.  
– Так, стой! А если с тобой что-то случится? Как я узнаю, если тебе самому помощь понадобится? Ну, до того, как Цветочек окончательно увянет?  
  
Этот вопрос они тоже решили. В школьной кладовой нашлась пара волшебных зеркал: если обвести пальцем одно, на второе поступал магический сигнал, и тем, кто держал зеркала в руках, можно было через них переговариваться.  
  
Ночью Кэти простилась с Симом у школьных ворот.  
– Значит, увидимся через неделю?  
– Да. Спасибо тебе, – добавил он и зашагал по извилистой дороге вверх, к ближайшему городу – узнавать, что это за твари такие – люди, и как они живут.  
  
***  
  
Неделя без Сима тянулась и тянулась.  
  
Кажется, сто лет назад был понедельник, уже и учебники, описывающее эти давние времена, поистрепались, а еще только… А, нет – уже среда.  
С четверга время снова ускорилось – может быть, потому, что Кэти перестала поминутно хвататься за зеркальце, боясь, не пропустила ли магический сигнал. А еще она поняла, что до сих пор Сима… чувствует, что ли. Похоже, между ними двумя образовалось что-то вроде связи, пусть и не такой явной и сильной, как у него с Цветочком, но ощутимой.  
  
К примеру, она точно могла сказать, где Сим сейчас: в соседнем городе. Что он там так долго делал – непонятно, но негативных эмоций у него это место не вызывало, иначе это сразу отразилось бы на Цветочке. Пока же тот будто не замечал отсутствия «партнера»: подрос еще на два дюйма, уже уверенно выпустил второй бутон и наметил третий.  
  
В воскресенье Кэти полночи провела у школьных ворот – несмотря на то, что их с Симом эмоциональная связь давала понять, что тот еще в городе. Но она ждала, надеясь, что ее чувства – в отличие от его обещаний – обманывают.  
Сим не появился.  
Не появился он и в понедельник.  
Во вторник Кэти, проворочавшись от волнения полночи, проснулась со странной уверенностью: их связь с Симом стала куда слабее. Если еще пару дней назад она точно могла сказать, где он, то теперь… Кажется, уже не в городе?.. Но и не приближается, наоборот… может, потому она и чувствует его слабее? Но почему он, вместо того, чтобы вернуться, уходит еще дальше?  
  
Как только смогла – бросилась к Цветочку.  
И застала там Варфоломеича. Довольный садовник ходил вокруг, цокал языком:  
– Ты смотри – оклемался! А я уж думал – все, не выйдет и в этот раз ничего. А теперь, глядишь, месяц-другой – и расцветет. Вот уже бутон какой – с вишню спелую!  
Цветочек и правда выглядел – лучше некуда. Чем бы ни было вызвано ослабление связи между Кэти и Симом, на нем оно не отразилось.  
Но что же с этим странным существом… (или уже человеком?) происходит? Где он, почему не возвращается, даже знать о себе не дает? Почему сначала появилась, а теперь постепенно, но так явно исчезает связь между ними?  
  
***  
  
К концу второй недели Кэти решилась поделиться опасениями с Варфоломеичем.  
  
– Ну ты, девка, даёшь! – всплеснул руками он. – Это ж додуматься надо: тварь погулять отпустила!  
Потом, правда, согласился, что за время отсутствия симбионта Цветочек хуже выглядеть не стал – вон, даже новый бутон выпустил.  
  
– Но пора бы гуляке нашему и честь знать. Слушай, а давай ты сама ему этот ваш сигнал подашь, а? Мол, дорогой друг, порезвился – теперь домой.  
С этим она согласилась, удивляясь, почему первой не додумалась. Коснулась зеркальца пальцем, обвела по кругу, включая его магию… Всмотрелась, ожидая вот-вот увидеть лицо Сима. Интересно, как он сейчас выглядит?  
Почему-то блестящая поверхность оставалась темной, будто второй экземпляр лежал то ли в кармане, то ли…  
– Ты глянь, что там, в траве, светится? А? – махнул рукой Варфоломеич. Кэти посмотрела туда, куда он показывал: у края поляны, почти у самых деревьев, и правда что-то вспыхивало с равными интервалами. Подошла, разворошила траву и потрясенно выпрямилась:  
– Зеркальце…  
Второе. То самое, которое должно быть у Сима. Которое тот обещал взять с собой. Но тогда, получается…  
– Сбёгла тварь! – уверенно сказал Варфоломеич.  


  
_конец первой части_


	6. Старый друг лучше?

Объясняться с директором отправились наутро.  
  
Вопреки опасениям Кэти, он не только не указал ей на дверь, но и ругать не стал.  
– Успокойтесь, мисс Риддл. Как говорится, не ошибается тот, кто ничего не делает. Вы же, как я слышал, за время пребывания в Темноводной успели очень и очень многое. А Тварь… Что ж, всего знать невозможно. Вы наверняка и представить себе не могли, к чему приведет подобное общение?  
  
Кэти вздохнула, раздумывая про себя: Царёв так ее успокаивает, или только что – очень вежливо, само собой – назвал дурой и непрофессионалом, который и со своими-то обязанностями не справляется, зато вечно лезет куда не звали и косячит как может?  
Но очень надеялась, что все-таки успокаивает.  
  
Судя по их дальнейшему разговору, так и было. Царёв выслушал ее: и то, что она до сих пор чувствует Тварь и примерно представляет, где та находится, а значит – сможет ее найти и вернуть; и предложение отправиться на поиски прямо сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно. Сказал, что уважает за смелость, но не может позволить, чтобы нежный заграничный цветочек (ладно, нечего выдумывать – он же просто сказал «непривычный к нашим реалиям человек») в одиночку болтался по их диким краям. Даже то, что Кэти уже неплохо понимала русскую речь (если говорили медленно и разборчиво), да и сама вполне могла объясниться, его не убедило.  
  
– Я восхищаюсь вашими успехами, мисс Риддл. И уверен, что в каком-нибудь большом городе вы бы легко справились. Но здесь просто «объясниться» недостаточно, надо еще сойти за своего. Люди здесь душевные, но… скажем так, недоверчивые. Решат, что с вами что-то не так – даже разговаривать не станут. Так что есть один… – он задумался, – специалист, который, я уверен, не откажется помочь. Да, точно! – его лицо просветлело. – Если уж наш симбионт гуляет третью неделю, еще день-два погоды не сделают. Отправитесь вдвоем – оно и мне спокойнее, и вам веселее. Говорите, Тварь сейчас недалеко?  
Кэти кивнула.  
– Точно не скажу, но в пределах сотни-другой миль.  
– Вот и ладно – на машине за день управитесь. А пока – отдыхайте. Как помощник приедет – тут же позову.  
  
***  
  
Позвали ее только ближе к вечеру следующего дня. А до этого Кэти успела не раз себя обругать. Мерлин, ну почему она оказалась такой дурой? Позволила какому-то типу навешать ей лапши на уши, обвести вокруг пальца. Но и симбионт хорош! Вел себя, как…  
  
Вспомнился вдруг дневник Тома, один из бывших хоркруксов. Тот тоже умел втираться в доверие. Нет-нет, сравнивать Сима с хоркруксом – уже слишком! Или не слишком? Может, связаться с Томом, расспросить – действительно ли есть сходство? Да и вообще: что он знает о подобных магических тварях и как правильно себя с ними вести?  
Представила себе встревоженное лицо брата; его сердитое: «Давай, рассказывай – куда еще вляпалась?» Пожалуй, обиднее всего прозвучало бы именно «еще» – наверняка потому, что… справедливо. А если он решит сам приехать и разобраться? И тоже «вляпается», да еще хуже, чем год назад? Ну, нет: ей хватило прошлогодней истории с василиском, пережитый тогда ужас до конца дней не забудет. Теперь – только сама. Даже обещанного Царёвым помощника – наверняка специалиста из местного аврората – дожидаться незачем. Тем более, ей, в отличие от директора или Варфоломеича, вовсе не казалось, что лишний день ничего не решит. Им Кэти не стала ничего говорить – чтобы не подумали, будто она жалуется, – но то, что она с каждым днем чувствовала симбионта все хуже и хуже, ее пугало. А вдруг однажды проснется, а связи между ними больше нет – пропала? Что тогда делать?  
  
Как именно поймать и удержать Тварь, Кэти уже знала, Варфоломеич объяснил: с помощью тех же парных зеркал, одно из которых было у Кэти, а второе симбионт «забыл» в теплице. Легче легкого: поймать отражение на большее из них и тут же накрыть меньшим. Кто угодно справится, а значит, и она не подведет.  
Больше не подведет.  
Кэти сложила в рюкзак оба зеркала, свитер… подумав, добавила сменный комплект одежды – вдруг поиски затянутся не на один день? И палочку, конечно же! Теперь, кажется, всё. Пора в путь.  
И тут ее позвали к директору.  
  
***  
  
В кабинете ее ждали трое.  
Кэти поздоровалась с Царёвым, улыбнулась Варфоломеичу и шагнула через порог, ожидая, что тот, кто стоял у окна, повернется к ней и представится.  
Хотя...  
Да быть такого не может!  
Оказывается, она прекрасно помнила с прошлого лета эти широкие плечи, пусть и обтянутые сейчас не футболкой, а тонким свитером. И темные, слегка вьющиеся волосы стали немного длиннее. Вот он обернулся…  
  
– Доброе утро, – ляпнула машинально, и тут же поправилась: – Добро... рый день, ой, вечер, Алекс!  
– Ой, так ты тоже знаешь Алешеньку? – обрадовался Варфоломеич. – Вот и ладненько, значит, быстрее сработаетесь.  
– Да, мы знакомы, – довольно кисло подтвердил «Алешенька». И повернулся к Царёву: – Теперь я понимаю, директор, зачем вам понадобилась моя помощь в таком простом деле, как поиск магической твари третьей степени опасности: «Справится любой достаточно квалифицированный волшебник». – Он так выделил голосом «достаточно квалифицированный», что Кэти задумалась, не обидеться ли ей. Зато после следующей фразы Алекса-Алешеньки и сомнений не осталось: – Насколько я помню, мисс Риддл умеет находить неприятности даже там, где это в принципе невозможно. Так что готов отправиться прямо сейчас. Сколько вам нужно времени на сборы, мисс Риддл?  
– Я… уже, – Кэти показала ему предусмотрительно захваченный с собой рюкзак. Голос от обиды подрагивал. «Умеет находить неприятности», значит?! А она-то ему так обрадовалась! Мерлин, ну почему ей так не везет?!  
– Деньги сейчас выдам, – подскочил Варфоломеич. – И не вздумай перечить, милый ты мой! Дружба дружбой, а «спасибу» на хлеб не намажешь!  
«Милый» перечить и не пытался, и это стало для Кэти еще одним минусом. Она-то себе напридумывала: принц, рыцарь! А этот тип всего-навсего наемный… неизвестно кто. В их случае – «охотник за головами». Фу, гадость какая!  
  
***  
  
– Так «Алекс» или «Алешенька»? Как мне тебя теперь называть?  
  
Обиды и желания хранить ледяное молчание у Кэти хватило минут на десять: пока уже знакомая черная Ауди выбиралась по извилистой дороге вдоль обрыва на большую и широкую, которая – как Кэти уже знала – вела к ближайшему городу. Тем более, Алекса тишина в машине совершенно не тяготила, более того – наверняка потому и наговорил гадостей, чтобы теперь беседу не поддерживать. Ну что ж, просчитался «недорыцарь» – у нее к нему как раз вопросы накопились.  
  
– Алекс. Сокращенно от «Алексей», – пояснил он. – Если бы меня устраивал другой вариант, я бы так и сказал еще в первую встречу.  
– И кто ж тебя нанял, Алекс? – спросила, замирая от волнения: угадала, нет? И пояснила: – Тогда, в первый раз.  
Он не стал ни отнекиваться, ни изображать удивление.  
– Твой брат.  
– Мой… кто?! – Она-то надеялась, что это был забеспокоившийся о ее благополучии вампир! Но если так… учитывая, насколько оперативно появился со своей помощью этот наемный сопровождатель девиц… «Ну, Том! Вот подожди, вот только увидимся!»  
– Твой брат, – спокойно повторил Алекс. – И, как ты наверняка догадалась, не тот, который сквиб.  
– И сколько же ему стоил мой проезд в твоей развалюхе?  
  
Кэти представила, как, узнав сумму, возвращается в Хогвартс и швыряет ее… Ладно, просто возвращает Тому, без театральных эффектов. Но кто его просил?! Конечно, теперь он стал намного сильнее, и Кэти для него уже не «почти старшая» сестра, а малявка, во всем уступающая великому и могучему Лорду Волдеморту. Но она-то слабее не стала! Она все та же ведьма – анимаг, змееуст и потомок великого Слизерина – которая, кстати, все эти годы не была ни дурой, ни неудачницей. Так зачем же вести себя так, будто сестра без него и шагу ступить не может?  
  
– Нисколько. Он меня не нанял, а попросил. По старой памяти.  
Кэти взглянула на Алекса, теперь оценивающе. «По старой памяти»? Алексу на вид лет двадцать пять… ну пусть тридцать. И когда же они с Томом успели обзавестись общими воспоминаниями?  
– Лорд Волдеморт уже бывал в наших краях. Давно, еще до начала вашей «Первой Магической Войны». С тех пор я ему кое-чем обязан.  
– И чем же? – буркнула, уверенная, что ответа не дождется. Наверняка какая-нибудь ерунда, а учитывая, как этот «рыцарь» в прошлый раз набивал себе цену…  
– Жизнью, – все-таки ответил он. Усмехнулся, увидев ее округлившиеся глаза, и тут же сменил тему: – А ты, я смотрю, неплохо приготовилась, – кивнул на ее рюкзак. – И палочку взяла?  
– Конечно! – Кэти машинально нащупала ее в рукаве, готовая, если надо, тут же вытащить.  
– Умница. А теперь положи ее подальше и забудь до самого возвращения.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что не знаю, как там у вас, а здесь колдовать при людях не принято. Думаешь, почему Темноводная за семью замками спряталась?  
– Чтобы им не мешали?  
– Верно. И чтобы они никому не мешали, проблем Совету не создавали и по рогам от него не отхватывали. Так что на время поездки постарайся вообще забыть, что умеешь своей палкой махать. Потому что, если твою магию отследят в Совете – проблемы будут и у Царёва, и у меня. А я без них, поверь, обойдусь.  
«И без тебя тоже», – повисло в воздухе.  
– Хорошо.  
  
Умом Кэти понимала, что обижаться на Алекса не следует… но почему-то не получалось. Образ «рыцаря», который она себе придумала и, как выяснилось, бережно хранила все это время, не желал иметь ничего общего с реальным Алексом-Алешенькой. Кстати, если этот тип был знаком с Лордом Волдемортом еще до первой войны… Это же сколько ему лет? В какого старикашку она, глупая, почти (Да-да, «почти», а не «с первого взгляда»!) влюбилась, купившись на смазливую физиономию?!  
  
– Обещаю не доставать палочку. Разве что в крайних случаях, – упрямо добавила. В самом деле: мало ли как все сложится, а давать пустые обещания Мэри Кейт Риддл не привыкла.  
Алекс внимательно на нее посмотрел, кивнул:  
– Годится. В конце концов, для того я с тобой и поехал, чтобы никаких «крайних случаев» не было.  
  
***  
  
До центра города – площади чуть поменьше школьного стадиона, с одной стороны которой высилось высокое здание с колоннами, – добрались быстро. Даже не застряли нигде, несмотря на позднее время. Хотя в их краях пробок не бывало даже в часы пик, а этот город, по словам Андрея, тоже маленький.  
  
– Тварь точно не здесь? – уточнил Алекс. Кэти покачала головой.  
– Точно не рядом. Может быть, где-то на окраине, или в окрестностях…  
– «Может быть?» – усмехнулся он. – Потрясающе. Так можно неделю искать. Впрочем, если он и правда в деревню подался, из тех, что поблизости… Но тогда странный он какой-то. Казалось бы, хочешь затеряться – так где же это сделать, если не в городе? Зачем в село тащиться, где каждый новый человек на виду?  
На вопрос, почему он решил, что симбионт именно в деревне, пояснил: до следующего города намного больше того расстояния, на котором, по словам Кэти, тот от них находился.  
– Зато рядом – пять деревень, плюс дачи, плюс отдельные хозяйства. Ну и городской поселок еще. С какой точностью ты можешь определить его местонахождение?  
– Миль десять… или чуть больше? – засомневалась она. Сейчас – точно десять… ну, пятнадцать. А вот что будет завтра?  
– Тогда слушай мой план. Ты есть хочешь? – Кэти кивнула. – Значит, сейчас мы поужинаем, потом найдем, где переночевать. Есть тут у меня кое-какие знакомые. А наутро поедем расспрашивать, не появилась ли в этих краях новая физиономия. А то темнеет уже. Местные – они душевные, но недоверчивые, – почти процитировал он директора. – Ночью тут незнакомцам не обрадуются. Хорошо, если только собак спустят, а не из берданки пальнут.  
  
***  
  
Кафе называлось «Фламинго», хотя светящаяся ядовито-розовым птица на вывеске куда больше напоминала курицу, зачем-то залезшую на ходули. Место, куда им, после долгих поисков, удалось пристроить машину, было далековато от него: пройти несколько улиц, два раза повернуть. Но Кэти не сомневалась, что найдут они ее легко: рядом был очень приметный знак: красное кольцо вокруг синего круга, и перечеркивающий этот круг красный крест. «Наверное, где-то рядом больница, – решила она. – Если заблудимся, спросим к ней дорогу».  
Рюкзак оставила под сиденьем – ничего, полчаса без него как-нибудь обойдется. А вот палочку… Кэти тихонько засунула ее в рукав, чувствуя себя аврором под прикрытием. Глупость, конечно, но так спокойнее. Она же колдовать не собиралась, а значит – не все ли равно Алексу, при ней палочка или нет?  
  
***  
  
– Надо же, еще ни разу не было, чтобы девушка больше своего парня заказала, – усмехнулась официантка, забирая меню.  
  
Кэти покраснела, жалея, что магипереводчик снова не завис. Хотя она бы, наверное, и так все поняла. После полугода их с Машей занятий она уже неплохо разбирала речь местных – если говорили медленно.  
«Мерлин, тебе то что за дело?!»  
Да, она проголодалась: от волнения почти не ела два дня, а сегодня так вообще забыла пообедать…  
  
– Повезло мне, – сказал вдруг Алекс, взяв Кэти за руку. – Помнится, бабушка всегда говорила, что какой у девушки аппетит за столом, такой и в постели. И не ошибалась, надо сказать.  
Официантка скривилась, буркнула «ожидайте» и пошла к столикам в углу, бормоча себе под нос что-то вроде "...сем вам... злам... одного надо".  
  
– Не обращай внимания, – сказал он вконец расстроенной Кэти. – Здесь тебе не Америка. У нас всем есть до всего дело.  
Она вытащила пальцы из ладони Алекса. Конечно, надо бы поблагодарить за поддержку, но…  
– Можешь не благодарить. Особенно если до сих пор злишься.  
– Да, злюсь. Вот скажи, зачем ты тогда, у директора, гадостей обо мне наговорил? И вообще, – все больше распалялась она. – Никто тебя о помощи не просил! Ни тогда, не сейчас! Я бы и сама прекрасно справилась.  
– А Вячеслав Семёнович и твой брат думали иначе. Одному не нужны неприятности – настолько, что он был готов оплатить мою, совсем не дешевую, работу охранника и помощника. А второй, как я успел убедиться, просто знает, на что ты способна. И ему очень не хотелось тебя потерять.  
– Ну, меня потерять трудно! – самоуверенно ответила она. Да что они все, в самом деле?! И Томми, после внезапного превращения в Волдеморта. И директор. И этот… «помощник». В конце концов, не так и плохо ее в школе учили.  
  
Сердито взглянула на появившуюся снова – уже с напитками – официантку, и та, бесшумно поставив их на стол, тут же ушла. А вот Алекса ее вспышка не впечатлила.  
  
– Это избавиться от тебя трудно. А потерять – как нефиг делать. До сих пор помню, как ты ко мне в машину прыгнула. Как ты вообще до своих лет дожила, с такой-то смесью самоуверенности и наивности?  
Кэти поджала губы – чтобы тут же прийти к выводу, что это ужасно мешает жевать.  
– Ты не представлял угрозы, – пояснила она. – Если бы ты задумал или решил сделать что-то плохое, я бы это почувствовала. Эй! Я, вообще-то, ведьма! Взрослая, образованная ведьма.  
Алекс кивнул и уже мягче продолжил:  
– Может расскажешь, как ты, такая умная, умудрилась во все это вляпаться? Как Тварь сумела тебя провести? Как ты позволила ей кормиться от себя, да еще так долго и с такими последствиями? Что, не сработало чувство опасности, а, «взрослая образованная ведьма»?  
– Нет, – тихо ответила Кэти. Она ведь и в самом деле не чувствовала угрозы. Возможно, потому, что Сим не считал, что делает что-то плохое. Но если он так не считал, и она сама – тоже, может, ничего плохого и не было?! Но возразить не успела:  
– Хоть бы о хоркруксе своего братца вспомнила. Или он тебе о них не рассказывал? О дневнике, к примеру? О том, как тот сперва втерся в доверие к такой же идиотке, а потом заставлял ее творить все, что пожелает? Ничего не напоминает?  
  
Кэти упрямо покачала головой. То, что Алекс будто угадал ее недавние подозрения, не обрадовало, а только больше рассердило. Нет, кое-что общее было: и хоркрукс (по крайней мере тот, из дневника), и Сим... вернее, симбионт Цветочка – оба питались мыслями и чувствами того, кто к ним… эмоционально привязывался. Но больше-то ничего!  
Но объяснить это научно и обоснованно, без всякого «мне казалось», Кэти не могла, так что просто промолчала.  
  
***  
  
Когда они вышли из кафе, машины под знаком с красным крестом не было.  
  
– «Спиздили»? – догадалась Кэти, увидев, как вытянулось лицо у Алекса. Кажется, именно так говорилось, когда пропадали оставленные без присмотра вещи?  
– Надо же, какие ты слова знаешь. Явно времени в школе не теряла, – криво усмехнулся он. – Может, свою игрушку, – кивнул на магипереводчик, – совсем выбросишь?  
От этого Кэти отказалась, а он не настаивал.  
– Эй, братан, – окликнул Алекс неопрятного вида мужика, сидевшего у стены на картонке. Выражение лица у того было, как у только что получившего дубиной по голове. Или у познавшего дзен? – Ты не знаешь, куда отсюда такая черная машина делась?  
«Буддист» медленно перевел на него взгляд.  
– Ауди, две тыщи третьего года, номер…» – он без запинки отбарабанил сочетание букв и цифр, украшавшее номерной знак уехавшей неизвестно куда машины. – Эта?  
– Точно, – хором подтвердили они.  
– Не-еа… Не знаю, – помотал головой мужик и снова впал в нирвану.  
Пришлось его оттуда возвращать – достав из кошелька несколько купюр и положив их на совсем не молитвенно протянутую ладонь.  
– Так ее недавно эвакуатор увез. На штрафстоянке ищи своего боевого коня, командир. – Мужик поднялся и, прихрамывая на то ли больную, то ли отсиженную ногу, поплелся к ближайшему ларьку.  
– Зачем на штрафстоянке? Почему?! – затеребила Кэти нахмурившегося Алекса. – Мы же ничего не нарушили! Или?.. Что это за знак?  
– А у вас что, такого нет? – спросил он, и когда Кэти помотала головой, нехотя проронил: – «Остановка запрещена».  
– Что?!  
– …ёв сто, – еще неразборчивее буркнул он. – Слушай, ну что ты, как маленькая? Сама никогда правил не нарушала?  
– Нет, – уверенно ответила Кэти и тут же смущенно добавила: – Разве что скорость… но только там, где это безопасно и точно знала, что не поймают. Но точно не как ты! Бросить машину в запрещенном месте, надеясь, что это сойдет тебе с рук?!  
– До сих пор сходило, – пожал плечами он. – Строгость местных законов, знаешь ли, компенсируется тем, что всем на всё насрать…  
Если опираться на терминологию Андрюши Долохова, это называлось уже не «спиздили», а другим, еще менее приятным словом. Но Кэти не стала его говорить и без того злющему Алексу. Кажется, Маша была права, и демонстрировать выученное во время работы в гараже не стоило, даже если ситуация казалась подходящей?  
  
– И что нам теперь делать? – спросила она, когда они брели по улице обратно в сторону «Фламинго».  
– Выручать моего «боевого коня», конечно.  
– Пойдем на штрафстоянку?  
– В такое время? Не смеши. До утра там точно делать нечего, да и потом… Точно! – обрадовался вдруг он. – Поедем утром, после того, как туда позвонит… один хороший человек. Знаешь ли, в местах, где плохо работают законы…  
– …Работают деньги?  
– Это у вас за бугром – деньги. А у нас – правильные знакомства и хорошие связи. Так что сейчас тебя приоденем…  
– Зачем? – Кэти вполне устраивали джинсы и футболка с длинным рукавом. Даже сейчас, вечером, почти не мерзла. Хотя оставшийся в машине свитер не помешал бы. Мерлин, и зеркало – оно ведь тоже там! А без него симбионта не поймать. Значит, надо как угодно «выручать» их машину.  
– Чтобы пройти фэйс-контроль, – непонятно объяснил Алекс. – В одном интересном… клубе. Поедем туда – вспоминать старых друзей и заводить новых.  



	7. Чикаго

В примерочной Кэти задержалась ненадолго – только убедилась, что платье нужного размера и правда сидит хорошо, что оно закрывает (по крайней мере, когда не двигаешься) резинку чулок, и что туфли не жмут в пальцах. Конечно, если бы сделать платье на пару дюймов длиннее… Но раз Алекс просил не колдовать – и так обойдется. Зато рукава правильные, до самого запястья.  
  
А когда вышла… вдруг вспомнилась сцена из одного старого фильма. Там герой, увидев, как его дама выходит из примерочной, даже привстал от удивления. Вот как Алекс сейчас.  
Правда, ее «герой» моментально все испортил. Скривился, будто хинное зернышко разжевал:  
– Короче платья не нашлось?  
– Все длинные были на мешки похожи. Но если ты считаешь, что мне стоит выбрать...  
Он покачал головой:  
– Пойдет. Просто ты, – и усмехнулся, хоть и немного вымученно, – в джинсах выглядела иначе. Не настолько… впечатляюще.  
– Так что? – Кэти очень старалась не раздуваться от гордости. И ладно бы он ей комплимент сказал! Или все же сказал? Ну, как умеет? К тому же теперь, когда каблуки туфель увеличили ее рост почти до шести футов, можно было смотреть на Алекса не то чтобы свысока, но хоть «глаза в глаза». – Как ты думаешь, пустят нас в этот клуб?  
– Теперь главное, чтобы выпустили, – буркнул он.  
  
***  
  
– Это что такое? – Конечно, Алекс предупреждал, что клуб – загородный, но при этих словах Кэти представляла что-то вроде родительского дома, с ведущей к нему широкой и хорошо освещенной дорогой. Дом и правда оказался на отшибе, минут десять езды от городской окраины. А вот с дорогой… Кэти представила, во что превратятся туфли, когда она выйдет из машины в эту грязь, и поскучнела. Их ведь даже почистить нельзя будет, с этим дурацким запретом на магию.  
  
– Погоди, я сейчас. – Кэти не успела ни возразить, ни даже удивиться, когда Алекс подхватил ее на руки. Пронес, правда, совсем немного – несколько метров до ворот. Но сердце успело ёкнуть, а нос – уловить приятный запах то ли одеколона, то ли крема после бритья. – Вот тут, вроде, сухо.  
– Тебе не тяжело было?  
– Ну что ты, – улыбнулся Алекс. И – то ли от его улыбки, то ли от теплых, почти нежных интонаций – сердце снова замерло. – Еще месяц-другой точно можешь ужинать, как сегодня.  
Она тут же пожалела, что не обошлась дежурным «спасибо».  
Ну, не зараза?!  
  
***  
  
Охранник (или «фэйс-контролёр»?) был похож на черепашку-ниндзя: туловище начиналось сразу после головы, без всякого намека на шею, а рельефные мышцы выделялись даже через униформу.  
– Туда, – буркнул, ткнув пальцем на темно-красную бархатную занавесь, отделявшую небольшой холл от…  
  
– Ничего себе! – не удержалась Кэти, разглядывая полутемный зал, выдержанный в тех же красных тонах. На освещенном пятачке в его глубине выдувал из саксофона что-то заунывное длинноволосый парень, а рядом у шеста крутилась полуголая девица с таким лицом, будто зашла сюда случайно и недоумевает, куда делась ее блузка, юбка и бюстгальтер. – У нас такое было в двадцатых годах прошлого века, – прошептала Кэти на ухо Алексу. Тот усмехнулся:  
– А у нас – в девяностых. Того же века. Сейчас таких мест почти не осталось, так что здесь, можно сказать…  
Он запнулся, и Кэти предположила сама:  
– Музей?  
– Заповедник. Так что смотри и запоминай – потом будешь внукам рассказывать. – Алекс взглянул на приближавшихся к ним двух шкафообразных ребят и тихо добавил: – Если доживешь.  
  
Ребят он, впрочем, отвел в сторону и что-то им объяснил. Кэти уловила только «Горынов». Очевидно, так звали того, с кем Алекс надеялся встретиться. Вернулся, взял ее под локоть:  
– Все нормально. Скоро вернусь, а ты пока подожди… вон, хоть там, у стойки.  
  
Кэти послушалась, залезла на высокий стул. Светловолосая, сильно накрашенная барменша скользнула по ней взглядом. Быстро, почти незаметно, но, как Кэти показалось, успела и увидеть все, что хотела, и сделать выводы.  
  
Время шло, Алекс не возвращался, и от нечего делать Кэти рассматривала и сам клуб (или, скорее, казино), и его обитателей. Довольно большой зал – но наверняка сказать трудно из-за полумрака. Похоже, дресскод здесь распространялся только на женщин: все были ярко, почти гротескно накрашены и одеты или в очень короткие (вроде ее собственного) платья, или в длинные, но с огромными декольте. Мужчины же одевались кто во что горазд: элегантные костюмы, фраки и визитки соседствовали с костюмами для гольфа и даже – с ума сойти – спортивными костюмами. А само заведение наверняка нелегальное… хотя она уже перестала понимать, что в этих краях легально, а что нет. Кажется, Алекс надеялся встретить тут мэра города. Если бы в их краях мэр хоть раз заглянул в подобное место, о политической карьере он мог бы сразу забыть.  
  
Она заметила, как Алекс подошел к одному из дальних столов, что-то сказал сидевшим там людям. Один из них – седой и представительный, несмотря на не подходящие к обстановке футболку и светлые брюки – улыбнулся и кивнул, призывая садиться. Второй – намного моложе, смуглый и черноволосый, в дорогом костюме, – явно напрягся. Кэти тоже заволновалась, тем более, ей совершенно не понравилось выражение лица Алекса, когда тот садился за стол. Казалось, что для него происходящее – игра, причем куда более интересная и захватывающая, чем карты или рулетка, которыми щекотали себе нервы остальные.  
  
– Развлекаешься?  
– А? – немного сбитая с толку Кэти обернулась к барменше.  
– Отдыхаешь тут со своим, спрашиваю, или работаешь?  
– Работаю, – ответила Кэти. А как еще можно было назвать их поиски симбионта?  
Кажется, прозвучало это слишком печально – девица взглянула сочувственно.  
– Что, с придурью клиент попался?  
– Еще с какой, – сердито сказала, глядя, как довольный Алекс рассматривает поверх карт своих… партнеров? соперников? А может, он просто так сюда заявился, расслабиться? И ни с кем ему тут встречаться не надо было?  
– Ты есть хочешь?  
Не то чтобы она хотела – поужинала совсем недавно. Но от волнения под ложечкой свербело, и Кэти точно не отказалась бы чем-нибудь это неприятное чувство зажевать.  
  
В предложенном девицей меню знакомых слов не было вообще, и пришлось ткнуть пальцем наугад. Пока сначала ждала, а потом ела треугольную штуковину – приятно пахнувшую специями, с сочным мясом внутри, – барменша (оказавшаяся Ниной) рассказывала об этом клубе. Что она работает здесь уже больше года. Что седоволосый, с которым играл Алекс – это и есть мэр города, «хозяин наш». А смуглый – Фарух, владелец этого места.  
– У него даже вертолет тут, за домом, стоит, – доверительно сообщила Нина. – Летали как-то с ним… по делам, в общем. – Вздохнула: – Сейчас они с Хозяином вроде договорились, вон, сидят, коньяк лакают. А то вечно как две собаки грызутся. Каждый раз на работу собираешься и не знаешь, вернешься ли. То говорят, что Хозяин хочет Фаруха грохнуть, то наоборот. А то и вовсе – что кто-то из них другого уже заказал. Так что, – понизила голос она, – если заваруха начнется, ты своего не жди. Хрен с ними, с бабками, что он тебе должен, жизнь дороже. Я дверь в подсобку открытой держу, чуть что – рви когти.  
  
Кэти половину слов не поняла даже с переводчиком. Вернее, он их честно перевел на английский, но смысл почему-то не улавливался. Но кивнула, принимая к сведению. И с возрастающей тревогой посмотрела туда, где Алекс подвинул к себе горсть разноцветных фишек. Физиономия у него так и светилась довольством. Кэти встретилась с ним взглядом и едва сдержалась, чтобы не скорчить злобную рожу. Какого черта он тут развлекается?  
  
«Хозяин» тоже бы расслаблен и доволен жизнью, а вот «Фарух» явно нервничал. Проигрывает? Или еще что-то? И почему украдкой посматривает на дверь? Кэти тоже туда посмотрела… И в ту же секунду в холле что-то грохнуло, послышались выстрелы, крик… Оглянулась – спросить Нину, что происходит, но той за стойкой уже не было.  
Нет, правда – как в Чикаго в далекие двадцатые!  
  
Красный занавес, закрывавший вход, отлетел в сторону, и в зал вбежало с полдюжины вооруженных парней.  
Все с визгом бросились врассыпную. Кэти тоже вскочила, вскинула палочку:  
– Протего! – И пусть Алекс только попробует сказать, что это не «крайний случай»!  
Конечно, магический щит не мог остановить пули, зато он хоть немного притормозил «гангстеров»: вон, закрутились на месте, не понимая, что не дает им пройти.  
За дальним столиком, где только что сидели трое, остался только Хозяин: сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула и запрокинув голову. По футболке медленно расплывалось темное пятно.  
  
– Алекс... – прошептала она,чувствуя, как внутри все леденеет от ужаса. Он же не...  
– Бежим! – он непонятным образом оказался рядом, и сердце снова пропустило удар, теперь – когда сильные пальцы сжали плечо.  
– Туда! – Кэти ткнула в сторону приоткрытой двери в подсобку. Он не стал спорить.  
Пронеслись через опустевшую кухню – видимо, работники к подобным развлечениям были привычны и сбежали при первых признаках опасности. Перед дверью на задний двор Алекс придержал Кэти за руку:  
– Осторожно. Если нападавшие знают, как здесь все расположено, кого-то могли оставить во дворе.  
«Кто-то» во дворе и был – здоровенный «гангстер» с автоматом.  
– Экспеллиармус! – заорала, тут же подумав, что надо было бить «Ступефаем» или «Петрификусом», а не обезоруживать. Впрочем, парень все равно упал – получив по голове прикладом.  
  
Они с Алексом выскочили наружу и остановились, не представляя, что дальше. Не такси же вызывать?  
По кухне прогрохотали чьи-то шаги, дверь открылась, оттуда высунулся один из налетчиков и тут же скрылся, сбитый с толку отвлекающим заклинанием. Алекс перехватил автомат поудобнее, но ей, державшей палочку наготове, и слова не сказал – видимо, случай и правда оказался «крайним» даже для него. Что ж, если им и дальше удастся оставаться невидимыми…  
  
– Мы ведь можем переждать здесь? – спросила Кэти. Бегать на каблуках у нее получалось намного хуже, чем ходить. До города отсюда далеко, пока дохромает… На руках Алекс ее вряд ли понесет.  
– Что-то мне подсказывает: не прокатит.  
– «Жопная чуйка»? – снова вспомнилось одно из Андрюшиных определений.  
– «Интуиция», – усмехнулся Алекс. – Господи, да кто ж тебя русскому-то учил?  
И уже серьезней добавил:  
– А еще – жизненный опыт. Уж если такие ребята зачищают территорию, то делают это на совесть. Так, нам туда, – он указал в сторону, где в темноте едва можно было различить что-то, слишком маленькое для строения, но слишком большое для машины. Мерлин, да это же тот самый вертолет, о котором говорила барменша!  
Осталось только найти пилота. «Найти на полу в разгромленном из казино, залечить сквозное ранение в грудь или голову, или, воспользовавшись некромантией, призвать с того света…»  
– Откроешь? – прервал Алекс ее мрачные размышления.  
«Без магии, говоришь?»  
– Аллохомора!  
– Прошу вас, мисс Риддл, – он насмешливо поклонился, пропуская Кэти в кабину.  
– Ты хочешь здесь отсидеться? – все еще надеялась на лучшее она.  
– Черта с два! – Алекс смотрел на приборную доску с тем же выражением безумного азарта, с каким недавно – на оббитый зеленым сукном стол. – Мы полетим, ясен пень! Улетим отсюда к… в общем, в безопасное место.  
  
***  
  
– Ты правда сможешь управлять этой штукой? – уточнила Кэти, падая в кресло и дисциплинированно пристегиваясь.  
– Да, – отмахнулся Алекс. Но потом снизошел до объяснений: – Я могу удержать в воздухе все, что летает.  
Он протянул руку над приборной панелью, и она засветилась, замигала разноцветными и ничего не говорящими Кэти огоньками. Интересно, Алекс хоть что-нибудь в этом понимает?  
Он прикрыл глаза – Кэти очень надеялась, что сосредотачиваясь, а не засыпая. И в ту же секунду вертолет вздрогнул, завыл мотором, на крыше со свистом закрутился огромный винт.  
Черт возьми, они и правда взлетали…  
Летели!  
  
Внизу то и дело вспыхивали огоньки выстрелов. Потом к ним добавились языки пожара, и вот уже все здание пылало в ночи огромным факелом. Значит, Алекс был прав, говоря, что отсидеться на заднем дворе у них не вышло бы.  
– Кранты «заповеднику», – подтвердил он.  
  
Пока вертолет отрывался от земли – неровно и дёргано, чуть ли не кувыркаясь, она молчала, чтобы не отвлекать этого пилота-любителя. Потом, когда набрали высоту, когда их перестало швырять и начало только чуть потряхивать, Кэти решила выяснить то, что сейчас больше всего интересовало. Но Алекс заговорил первым:  
– А ты здорово палочкой машешь. «Экспеллиармус» – это? Знакомое что-то...  
– Обезоруживающее, – пояснила Кэти. – Обычно им палочку выбивают из руки, ну я и решила...  
– Ну бли-ин... – Вертолет снова тряхнуло, Алекс нахмурился, взглянул на приборы. Кажется, ничего опасного не обнаружил и снова повернулся к Кэти: – Зашибись. Нет, автомат, конечно, тоже в своем роде «палочка», но...  
– Но?..  
– Не то чтобы я не представлял себе идиота, который будет в такой ситуации обезоруживать куда более сильного противника, а не бить наповал. Но чтобы остаться после такой выходки в живых – надо быть или очень везучим, или…  
– Или что?  
Алекс мрачно на нее посмотрел.  
– Я все-таки ставлю на «везучего идиота». И подозреваю, что сразу после приземления нам придется объясняться с Центральным Советом по поводу твоего колдовства.  
Ага, вспомнил таки! Интересно, что теперь будет?  
– Извини, я…  
– Да ладно, ты все равно молодец, – махнул рукой он. – И что не растерялась, постаралась защитить себя и других. И потом тоже. Я бы тех двоих точно грохнул. В общем, от тебя с палкой жертв и разрушений куда меньше, чем от меня с автоматом. Да и без него тоже. Осталось объяснить это ребятам из отдела безопасности.  
  
Алекс умолк, и Кэти решила, что теперь ее очередь задавать вопросы.  
– А что такое «грохнуть»?  
– Убить, – то ли с грустью, то ли просто рассеянно ответил он.  
– А «рвать когти»?  
– Убегать. Быстро.  
– А «заказать»?  
– Ну… у этого слова, на самом деле, масса значений. Так, стой! – встрепенулся он, на мгновение перестав вглядываться то в приборы, то в непроглядную тьму за окном. – Кого именно заказать?  
– Точно не знаю. То ли того, с кем ты разговаривал, то ли другого, у кого мы вертолет угнали. Как же его?.. Фаруха.  
– Так, интересно… А не могло быть… – забормотал Алекс, будто сам с собой разговаривал. И вдруг принял решение: – Держи штурвал!  
– Но я не... – совсем растерялась она. Конечно, на вертолете она уже летала, но не в кабине, а в пассажирском отделении, закутанная в тонкое одеяло с печатью «Службы спасения».  
– Ничего, справишься. Я ненадолго. – И пояснил: – Хочу кое-что проверить.  
Кэти отчаянно вцепилась в штурвал, а он вывинтился из пилотского кресла и зашарил по кабине, переворачивая там все вверх дном.  
  
– Что ты ищешь? – довольно скоро не выдержала она. Руки дрожали, и казалось, что именно от этого вертолет то и дело вздрагивает и вот-вот рухнет на землю.  
Ответом было громкое «Бля!»  
Видимо, нашел.  
  
Следующая фраза была такой же непонятной, как недавний разговор с барменшей, но смысл Кэти уловила. Сводился он (если опустить то, что переводчик называл «вводные слова», «слэнговые выражения» и «междометия») к «Уходим отсюда!»  
– Куда?  
– Na muda! – заорал Алекс, распахивая дверь. Но при одной мысли даже приблизиться к черному проему, за которым, казалось, вообще ничего не было, Кэти передернуло. – Вниз, раз уж вверх не получится.  
– А что это? – заорала Кэти, взглядом указывая на опутанную проводами штуковину, оказавшуюся под одним из кресел.  
– Бомба, не видишь, что ли? – Конечно, она не видела. В кино бомбы всегда были похожи на сделанный в Китае кухонный таймер, где на черном поле прыгали, сменяя друг друга, красные цифры. А тут ни цифр, ничего – только странная блестящая штуковина, даже формы не разглядеть.  
– Да прыгай же, дура!  
– Но…  
  
То, что русский язык куда лучше английского приспособлен для приказов, Кэти пришло в голову, когда она уже с визгом летела к земле. Она бы и сама прыгнула, послушалась. Даже если бы Алекс – видимо, не полагаясь на одни слова – не вытряхнул ее из кресла (за шкирки, как кота) и не отправил куда-то в черную тьму.  
  
В ушах засвистел ветер… и тут наверху оглушительно грохнуло. Вспышка света – яркая до рези в глазах, но светлее от нее почему-то не стало, наоборот – тьма будто сильнее сгустилась вокруг сверкающего кома, быстро распадавшегося на кусочки. Кэти едва успела наколдовать щит, и тут же на него посыпались горящие обломки.


	8. (Какая?) тропинка завела нас…

– А-а-а-алекс!!!  
Мерлинова задница, это ж надо так…  
– А-а-а, что теперь де-елать?!! – заорала Кэти. То ли неизвестно, живому ли еще Алексу, то ли кому-то повыше.  
  
Что сто пятьдесят фунтов, несущихся с высоты двух-трех миль с ускорением свободного падения, не удержит никакая магическая подушка, Кэти не сомневалась. И на спонтанный магический выброс лучше не рассчитывать – у взрослых не всегда срабатывает, особенно если этот взрослый не мечется в панике, а спокойно (ну… почти спокойно) обдумывает варианты. Что еще можно сделать? Так, стоп! Аппарировать она точно может!  
Но… Где Алекс? Он вообще успел выпрыгнуть, или пожертвовал собой, стараясь спасти?..  
  
Тут ее размышления – и падение заодно – грубо прервали, схватив поперек туловища… кажется, огромными когтями! От боли дыхание перехватило. Кэти показалось, что она услышала хруст ломавшихся ребер.  
– Мамочки, – пискнула, а потом только постанывала и повизгивала – то ли от боли, то ли от ужаса.  
  
Земля все еще приближалась – но уже гораздо медленнее. А шум над головой больше всего напоминал движения огромных крыльев. В глазах то и дело темнело, дыхание перехватывало, а все тело, казалось, скручивало в штопор – прямо как при аппарации или путешествии через портал. Но Кэти еще ни разу не носила в когтях огромная летающая чертовщина, поэтому разобраться, что именно происходит, она не могла.  
  
Посадка получилась сравнительно мягкой (но не для каблука левой туфли). Сжимавшие бока лапы разжались, и Кэти, не удержавшись, упала на колени. Так, чулки тоже можно выбросить.  
  
***  
  
Тварь, которая ее сюда притащила, приземлилась на другом краю поляны. Кэти таращилась на нее, удивляясь своему спокойствию… Или она просто впала в ступор? Черт возьми, впадешь тут! Крылатое чудовище с тремя огромными – кажется, змеиными – головами. Или все-таки драконьими? Но у некоторых змей тоже встречаются ороговевшие наросты на голове. Зато хвост явно змеиный – слишком гладкий для дракона. И лап четыре, а не две, как у большинства доживших до наших дней видов. Кэти попыталась вспомнить хоть одного с шестью конечностями, но не смогла. Хотя… «классификация магических существ» никогда не была ее любимой темой. А о трехголовых драконах в учебнике точно не упоминалось, она бы запомнила. Мерлин, он чем она только думает в такой момент?!  
  
– С тобой все нормально? – спросила средняя голова… на парселтанге?!  
– Все хорошо, – тоже на змеином языке, машинально ответила Кэти. И эта дурацкая фраза точно прорвала непрочную стену логики и спокойствия, до сих пор не дававшую ей впасть в истерику. – Нормально?! Да это же… pizdetz! – заорала она. – Все просто pisdetz!  
Трехголовый змееуст (Да кто же он такой, чтоб его?!) издал странный звук. Если бы Кэти хоть не секунду могла представить себе смеющуюся змею (или дракона?), она бы сказала, что он засмеялся. Потом крутнулся на месте, на мгновенье скрывшись в облаке земли, вырванной с корнем травы и прошлогодних листьев. И пропал, оставив на месте себя неглубокую воронку и лежавшего там голого человека.  
– Алекс?!  
– Он самый… – он все еще говорил на змеином языке – то ли для того, чтобы Кэти точно ему поверила, то ли… не до конца перевоплотился? Но из кого? Кем он только что был?!  
  
Вывернутые наизнанку – судя по ощущениям – ребра напомнили о себе. Надо бы их заживляющим… Палочка! Кэти почти в ужасе схватилась за левое запястье и тут же облегченно выдохнула: здесь! Цела. Ну, хоть что-то в порядке.  
Теперь надо бы задрать платье… Она снова взглянула на Алекса: тот лежал, почти уткнувшись носом в колени. Плечи его то и дело подергивались, будто он все еще пытался взмахнуть крыльями. Ладно, с ним потом разберется, а сейчас… Осторожно потянула подол вверх и почти удивилась, не обнаружив ни торчащих наружу ребер, ни выглядывающих из-под них внутренностей. Даже не сломаны оказались – всего лишь пара царапин, довольно глубоких, но обычное заживляющее подойдет.  
Лечить себя было неудобно и муторно, но ничего, как-то справилась. Теперь бы чулки… А, проще выбросить. Хотя нет, один можно повязать вокруг пояса – чтобы прикрыть порванные когтями чудища места. Осталось поправить только разрез по правому боку, что из короткого, не больше дюйма, превратился в «сексуальный». Точнее, «порнографический» – почти до пояса.  
Алекс все еще лежал, свернувшись, но хоть трястись перестал. Может, ему тоже нужна помощь? Тогда к черту платье, не падает – и ладно. Руки у Кэти дрожали, тошнило, кружилась голова. На два заклинания сил вряд ли хватит, а лечебное – намного важнее.  
– Алекс? Ты... что с тобой? – она присела рядом, осторожно коснулась плеча – гладкого и неестественно горячего. Мерлин, что же с ним такое? А если ее знаний не хватит, чтобы помочь?  
– Надо понять, где мы оказались, – сказал он. Как ни странно – по-английски и даже почти спокойно.  
– А что, есть варианты? – не поняла его Кэти. Вряд ли они успели далеко улететь. Значит, где-то в окрестностях города.  
– Еще как есть. – Он сел, потер руками виски. – Я умею быстро пролетать большие расстояния. Ну, вроде как фестралы это делают…  
– Что-то вроде ваших порталов?  
– Именно. Только обычно я это делаю сознательно – впрочем, как и перевоплощаюсь. А сейчас все произошло слишком уж быстро.  
  
Алекс поднялся на ноги, потянулся. Кэти беззастенчиво его разглядывала: широкие плечи, почти безволосая грудь, плоский живот… От пупка и ниже – тонкая темная полоска, так и хочется провести кончиками пальцев, пригладить…  
Он перехватил ее взгляд, усмехнулся:  
– Ну как? Нравится?  
– Хорошо выглядишь, – отвесила ему Кэти стандартный комплимент. На него и правда было приятно посмотреть, даже учитывая, насколько неподходящим был момент, чтобы вот так, откровенно, любоваться. Таких красавцев лучше разглядывать в музее… это если мраморные. Но и живых – как минимум в спальне, в паре шагов от удобного и широкого ложа. А не стоя посреди леса в туфлях разной высоты. Кстати, раз уж Алексу не нужна помощь, это стоит исправить… Кэти взмахнула палочкой: так, каблук на месте. Но стоять все равно было неудобно: острые шпильки проваливались в мягкую землю. Лучше уж совсем их отрезать. Вот, теперь хорошо.  
  
– И все-таки: какая у тебя анимагическая форма? – спросила, не удержалась. Интересно же? Дракон, говорящий на парселтанге… Всегда считала, что такого не бывает!  
– «Дополнительная форма», – поправил он.  
Кэти только плечами пожала: какая разница.  
Он усмехнулся:  
– Любопытной Варваре… Ну ладно, слушай! Моя дополнительная, или, как ты самокритично выразилась, «анимагическая» форма… – он сделал театральную паузу, видимо, ожидая ее нетерпеливого «Какая же?» И Кэти ему подыграла:  
– Ну-у?  
– Человек.  
– Что?! То есть, ты не маг-змееуст, который превращается в трехголовую летающую хрено… змею, а?..  
– Верно. Я трехголовый змей, который, когда считает нужным, превращается в человека. Эй, что с тобой?  
  
То ли последнее заклинание забрало слишком много сил, то ли просто так совпало, но, стоило опустить палочку – и живот пронзила острая боль. Кэти присела, а после нового приступа боли и вовсе растянулась на земле.  
– У-у-у…  
– Что с тобой? – встревоженное лицо Алекса то приближалось, то отдалялось, теряло очертания – как фотография, с которой играешь, используя разные фильтры.  
– Живо-от, – простонала она. – Больно… очень…  
– Где именно болит? Можешь показать? Здесь? – он нажал где-то справа. Было больно, но не хуже, чем до сих пор.  
– Везде, – почти безразлично ответила Кэти. Она попробовала подняться, но тут же снова опустилась на траву. Да что с ней такое? Она же залечила царапины! Может, этот змей чертов ей что-то там повредил? Где-то глубоко, куда она не дотянулась заживляющим? И теперь...  
– Не могу, – помотала она головой. – Мне плохо. Ы-ы-ы... – слезы безудержно покатились по щекам, пришлось пару раз шмыгнуть носом, чтобы отпустило. Но от новой вспышки боли и тяжести под ложечкой это не помогло.  
  
Алекс вздохнул:  
– И что теперь с тобой делать?.. – Немного подумал и, кажется, его осенило: – Так! Что ты там ела? Ну, в казино?  
– Не помню. Мясо какое-то в булке. Мне казалось, оно свежее.  
– Ясен пень, свежее. Только вчера по помойке бегало и мяукало.  
  
Кэти всегда считала себя на редкость уравновешенным человеком. Учись она в Хогвартсе, Шляпа вполне могла отправить ее, змееуста и потомка Слизерина, в Хаффлпафф. Но тут она вдруг так ясно представила себе Фаруха – как тот, прямо в своем дорогом костюме, бегает по помойке за кошками, а потом в компании светловолосой барменши их разделывает, – что ее вывернуло прямо на траву.  
Алекс удовлетворенно кивнул:  
– Так, желудок прочистили. Теперь не помрешь… по крайней мере, сразу. Кстати, испепелить меня можно разве что Адским пламенем, а никак не взглядом злющей, шмыгающей носом девицы.  
  
Но почему после каждого хорошего дела ему обязательно надо сказать гадость?! Больше всего Кэти хотелось выругаться – как Андрюша, длинно и «многоэтажно», но сил не было. И она только прошипела на парселтанге:  
– Да пошел ты, придурок, со своими шутками. – Уже собралась добавить, куда именно, но...  
– Стоп! – заорал вдруг Алекс, и Кэти умолкла – больше от удивления. Что это с ним? – Подумай немного, прежде чем продолжить.  
– Но...  
– Подумай, что именно ты хочешь мне приказать, – теперь голос Алекса звучал мягко… прямо как у магистра Джеремии, когда тот готовился устроить очередной разнос. Но сейчас-то она что сделала?!  
– Приказать? Тебе?  
– Девочка… только не говори, что ты – ведьма, змееуст, сестра Темного Лорда, наконец, – этого не знаешь?!  
– Да чего? – Как же он надоел своими переходами от спокойных, даже вкрадчивых интонаций, к воплям!  
– Змея не может не выполнить приказа волшебника, отданного на ее языке, – снова спокойно и как-то устало пояснил Алекс.  
– Ой! Но я и правда не знала… Извини…  
  
Его «Ничего, бывает» прозвучало без малейшего сарказма, примирительно даже. И продолжил Алекс куда спокойнее:  
– Лучше давай еще раз подумаем, куда нас занесло. Ты все еще чувствуешь Тварь?  
Кэти прислушалась к себе и неуверенно кивнула.  
– Там, – указала куда-то в сторону.  
– Далеко?  
– Да. Очень.  
Алекс покрутился возле дерева, взглянул в ту сторону, куда Кэти указывала, потом в противоположную. Покачал головой:  
– Черта с два тут определишь, тем более, ночью. Куда же я мог?.. Хотя… Слушай, вот ты, если бы ничего не соображала и могла только сбежать, куда бы рванула?  
  
Куда бы она отправилась? Первая мысль была «К Тому». Да, именно к нему. Он бы точно помог, неизвестно как, но помог бы. Он… или магистр Джеремия. Но оказаться рядом с ними она могла, только аппарировав, а ни в Хогвартс, ни в Снукволми так не попадешь. Зато…  
– Домой. Я бы аппарировала домой.  
К родителям. Конечно, они – магл и почти необученная ведьма – не смогли бы ничем помочь вляпавшейся в очередное «приключение» доченьке, зато обняли бы, пожалели… а дальше уж она сама справится.  
– Умница, девочка, – кивнул Алекс. – Именно: домой. Так что поднимайся и пойдем.  
– Куда? – спросила и тут же прикусила язык, опасаясь услышать то же, что в вертолете. Но Алекс грубить не стал, наоборот – улыбнулся:  
– Ко мне в гости. В самую настоящую пещеру дракона. В общем, «почувствуй себя принцессой».  
  
***  
  
Чувствовать себя принцессой Кэти было бы легче, если бы она ехала по этому лесу (довольно густому и, судя по преобладающей флоре, явно южному) в карете, а не тащилась вслед за Алексом, стараясь не опускать взгляд ниже его плеч… лопаток… поясницы… А, ну его к черту, это он голышом ходит – он и должен смущаться, а не она!  
  
К счастью, вход в пещеру был недалеко. Радуясь, что никогда не страдала клаустрофобией, Кэти протиснулась внутрь через узкое – только боком и пройти – «бутылочное горлышко».  
– Уф-ф, пролезли. А я уже и забыл, как тут темно.  
– Люмос! – нельзя сказать, что сильно посветлело. – Люмос макси…  
– Здесь где-то факелы были. Зажжешь?  
«А сам?» – почти вырвалось у нее. Если он анимаг, пусть даже «наоборот» – значит, наверняка волшебник. Но напрашиваться на ссору не хотелось. Махнула палочкой, и ближайший факел вспыхнул, осветив довольно просторную пещеру. У дальней стены что-то темнело. То ли кровать, то ли лавка, то ли большой сундук. А рядом… Похоже на полки с «делами», как в старых, докомпьютерной эпохи, архивах…  
– И где твои сокровища? А, «дракон»?  
– Да все здесь… – Алекс махнул факелом, осветив полки и стоявшие на них…  
– Это что, старые пластинки?!  
Он пожал плечами:  
– У каждого приличного дракона должна быть коллекция чего-нибудь. Здесь еще и проигрыватель был. Инерционка, даже без электричества работает.  
– Но ведь ты все-таки не дракон, – уточнила Кэти.  
– Правильно, – не стал отрицать Алекс. – Я круче.  
Она вытащила первую попавшуюся пластинку и так и ахнула:  
– «Дорогому другу Алексу»? Нет, правда?! Ты что, знал Луи Армстронга?  
– Кого я только не знал, – без малейшего энтузиазма ответил «дорогой друг». Приподнял крышку сундука-кровати. – Черт, тут точно валялось что-то из одежды. Надеюсь, оно еще не сгнило – в последний раз я сюда заглядывал лет двадцать назад.  
Кэти отложила пластинку, огляделась… вдруг только сейчас осознав, что она действительно в настоящей (кому рассказать – не поверят!) драконьей пещере. В чертовой драконьей пещере где-то на краю света, в рваном платье и сломанных туфлях, наедине с голым мужиком.  
  
Одежда действительно нашлась – вполне крепкая кожаная куртка, сильно потрепанные джинсы, несколько футболок с яркими надписями – логотипами известных фирм, и – как ни странно – очень приличный костюм, только почему-то ярко-красного цвета. Алекс встряхнул несколько запылившуюся рубашку… и воротник остался у него в руках.  
– Ну, твою же… Долбаное «мэйд ин чайна»!  
С остальными вещами он обращался аккуратнее, и они, вроде, рассыпаться не собирались.  
– Ну что ты стоишь, одевайся, – поторопила Кэти. Не то чтобы ей надоело смотреть на задни… плечи и торс Алекса и воображать всякое, но… вдруг этот гад летучий еще и мысли читает? Раз уж он анимаг и змееуст, что ему мешает оказаться еще и легиллиментом?  
– Это старье? – кивнул он на костюм. – Да еще без рубашки? Засмеют.  
  
– А так не засмеют? – уточнила Кэти парой минут спустя, когда он влез в джинсы («Надо же, за столько лет ни на дюйм не поправился!» – завистливо отметила она), натянул футболку и застегнул под самое горло куртку.  
– Так тоже… Блин, «Меня зовут Марти Макфлай, и я приехал из прошлого! Где моя летающая машина?»  
– На штрафстоянке, – напомнила ему Кэти, но этот придурок почему-то расхохотался. Окинул ее взглядом:  
– А ты хоть пиджак набрось, а то выглядишь, как… – Уточнять, как именно, не стал, только поморщился.  
Кэти тут же послушалась. Пиджак оказался чуть длиннее остатков платья, но голые ноги с наливающимися синяками все равно смотрелись до ужаса, вызывающе… голыми.  
– Дурдом на выгуле…– хмыкнул Алекс. – Вернее, порностудия на плэнере. Меня первый же мент арестует – если не как насильника, то как сутенера.  
Она вздохнула:  
– М-да… Лучше бы ты джинсы коллекционировал. Хотя…  
  
То ли она успела отдохнуть, пока топала по лесу, то ли дело было в самой пещере, но Кэти больше не чувствовала себя как выжатый лимон. Пожалуй, сейчас бы ее хватило не только на починку безнадежно испорченной одежды. Взмахнула палочкой, вмиг оказавшись в привычных джинсах и рубашке. Так-то лучше. Туфли можно пока вообще сбросить. С тревогой взглянула на Алекса: а вдруг опять будет бурчать? Но тот только плечами пожал:  
– Ничего, развлекайся. Здесь, в пещере, магия вообще не отслеживается – так же, как в Темноводной. А вот по возвращении… Ладно, оставим все неприятности на утро.  
  
***  
  
На утро решили отложить и возвращение в город. Не все ли равно, где ночевать?  
  
Теперь, когда три составленных вместе факела изображали костер и тихо играла музыка, в пещере стало даже уютно. Алекс прилег на крышку сундука, поерзал, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, чертыхнулся.  
– Приподнимись, – Кэти взмахнула палочкой, наколдовав матрас.  
– Ого… Круто. А ты спать будешь? – он подвинулся, освобождая место у стенки.  
– C тобой?  
Глупый вопрос, на самом деле: другой кровати все равно нет. Но вдруг Алекс имел в виду что-то еще? Кто знает, какие планы у этого змея на заявившуюся к нему в пещеру наивную (пусть и только по его мнению) «принцессу»?  
– _Рядом_ со мной. Но твой вариант мне тоже нравится.  
По его тону трудно было понять, шутит или нет. Впрочем, Кэти слишком устала, чтобы шутить или понимать юмор.  
– А мне – нет, – проворчала, но все-таки вытянулась рядом. На нормальное одеяло ее уже не хватило: пришлось выбирать между его толщиной и длительностью заклинания, и получившийся тонкий плед почти не грел. Кэти отвернулась к стене, но, когда Алекс обнял ее, прижал к себе, пробормотав: «Так теплее», – отстраняться не стала. И правда ведь теплее…  
  
***  
  
– И часто ты превращаешься в человека? – спросила Кэти, когда ей надоело считать овец, гномов и гиппогрифов, а еще мысленно дорисовывать лепестки и листья к узору из мелких трещин на стене (ужасно похожему на схему проводящих пучков гигантской росянки).  
– Иногда. Если, скажем, захочется погулять, выпить; или нужно тварь какую-нибудь поймать; или бестолковую девицу в школу проводить…  
– Или вертолет угнать?  
– И это тоже. Или ночь с развратными женщинами провести. Женщин моего вида, знаешь ли, не существует. Вот и приходится довольствоваться… всякими. А кстати, – Алекс приподнялся на локте, смерил Кэти взглядом, и она с трудом подавила желание натянуть плед до самого подбородка, а то и спрятаться под него с головой. – Тебе же все равно не спится? Может, не будем терять время?  
– Еще как спится, – буркнула она, снова отворачиваясь. Соврала, конечно: сна не было ни в одном глазу. Да и новый вопрос покоя не давал. Но Кэти боялась даже представить себе, что ответит Алекс, если она все-таки ляпнет: «А как тогда ваш вид размножается?»  
И она старательно молчала… Молчала… пока не заснула.


	9. Скелеты из шкафа

Проснулась Кэти одна. Полежала, прислушиваясь и отгоняя глупую мысль, что ей не хватает согревавшего ее всю ночь живого тепла. Не хватает запаха Алекса, его дыхания, обнимавшей ее руки… Мерлин, да что с ней такое? Не то, чтобы она до сих пор не проводила ночи не одна… ладно, в походах, в спальных мешках – не в счет. И с братьями – тоже. После тех ночей было только желание поскорее влиться в новый день: в шум леса и вялые переругивания – чья очередь готовить завтрак; или же в завывающий за стенами ветер, скрип лестницы под шагами отца («Вставайте, сони! Кэти, и ты здесь? Опять? Взрослая же девушка, и когда поумнеешь?») и запах свежей сдобы.  
Чего с ней раньше никогда не было – это сожаления, что ночь так быстро закончилась, и всплывшей было, но тут же с позором изгнанной мысли: а может, стоило согласиться на предложение Алекса?  
  
– Проснулась уже? Доброе утро.  
Ага, «вспомни боггарта», вернее, непонятную летающую змеюку, а она уже стоит рядом и лыбится доброжелательно, вгоняя в краску голым торсом и запахом влажной кожи и волос. Знать бы, что он точно не легиллимент! Вернее, хоть бы он оказался не легиллиментом, а то…  
– А оно доброе?  
– Почему бы и нет? Солнышко светит, травка зеленеет, ребята из отдела безопасности Центрального Совета до нас пока не добрались, несмотря на то, что ты вчера устроила. Есть хочешь? – добавил он прежде, чем Кэти взвилась: «Я устроила?!»  
– Еще как.  
– Ах да, я и забыл – ты всегда есть хочешь, – усмехнулся Алекс и, наткнувшись на ее возмущенный взгляд: «Всегда? Ну, знаешь! После таких приключений кто угодно бы захотел!» – расхохотался так громко и заразительно, что Кэти сама не выдержала, улыбнулась.  
  
– Теперь я знаю, что случалось с похищенными драконами девственницами, которых никто не спешил выручать, – бормотала Кэти, осторожно выкапывая грибницу хинки. С предложением Алекса: спуститься в долину (часа три по лесу) и позавтракать там – она не согласилась, предложила хотя бы заморить червячка прямо возле пещеры, раз уж ему повезло оказаться здесь в это время года, причем в компании неглупого и знающего герболога.  
– И что же?  
– Они умирали. От голода.  
– Поверь мне, любой дракон может предложить похищенной им девственнице массу куда более интересных способов умереть, – ответил он и мрачно взглянул исподлобья, как и положено разгневанному дракону… или змею, в чьих владениях нагло распоряжается незванная девственн… гостья.  
– Будешь? – Кэти протянула ему грибницу.  
– Ага… Блин, что это?! Что за хрень?! – так и подпрыгнул он, в секунду превратившись из загадочного существа в обалдевшего парня, в руках у которого оказалось нечто, похожее на толстую извивающуюся гусеницу дюймов пяти длиной. Из складок ее тушки то и дело высовывались теплочувствительные усики, до того напоминающие глаза, что даже привычной к такой флоре Кэти иногда не по себе становилось. Пришлось объяснить, что это.  
– Эту… штуковину что, так и едят? Живой?  
– Она не более живая, чем свежее яблоко. Это же растение. Правда, им особо не наешься: белка почти нет, одна клетчатка, – добавила со вздохом. – Наши девчонки их перед выпускным ведрами заказывали, чтобы похудеть и в платья влезть… Ну, хочешь – поджарь, раз такой нервный, – посоветовала, заметив, что Алекс так и держит «гусеницу» на вытянутой руке, не решаясь не то что откусить, но и поднести поближе.  
– И правда, на яблоко похоже, – удивился он, все-таки рискнув попробовать. – На весеннее, что всю зиму пролежало и увяло слегка. Вот так живешь и не знаешь, что «грибы с глазами» – не шутка нифига… А это что? Тоже разновидность местной морковки? – он поймал тонкое, похожее на веточку с едва наметившимися листочками, создание.  
– Это лукотрус. Магическое животное, на самом деле. И их не едят.  
– Точно? – усмехнулся Алекс. – А название такое вкусное… Ай, колется, – отдернул руку и сердито взглянул на рассмеявшуюся Кэти: «Предупреждать надо!»  
– Удивительно, что он так далеко на юг забрался, – покачала головой Кэти. – В Германии они точно встречаются, ну и во Франции кое-где. Но чтобы на Северном Кавказе… Мы же сейчас там, да?  
Алекс кивнул, не забыв уточнить, почему она так решила.  
– А этот вид хинки больше нигде не растет, – она кивнула на полупрозрачную, похожую на струйку пара веточку, в футе от земли увенчанную белесой шишкой. Сейчас, днем, она погасла, но в темноте, помнится, светилась неярким зеленоватым огоньком.  
– То есть, ты всегда по растениям сможешь определить, где именно мы находимся? – удивился он.  
– По обычным – плюс-минус сотня миль. Если они, конечно, не специфичны для данной местности. А по магическим – намного точнее, – не утерпела она, чтобы не похвастаться.  
  
***  
  
Об особенностях размножения трехголовых змеев Кэти все-таки спросила, не удержалась. Алекс тут же поперхнулся «гусеницей».  
– А тебе зачем? Неужели хочешь поучаствовать? – в упор уставился на нее. Вот же, так и знала: что-нибудь подобное ляпнет!  
– Теоретически – это было бы интересно, – задумчиво ответила. – Мы с тобой наверняка совместимы, путь даже принадлежим к разным видам… Так, погоди! Если, как ты говорил, самок вашего вида не существует, получается, что ты и сам – полукровка? Значит, твоя мама в свое время согласилась «поучаствовать»?  
И снова Алекс помрачнел – как тогда, когда она, еще в первую встречу, спросила, учился ли тот в Темноводной.  
– Родов она не пережила. К тому же… Не уверен, что этот… мой отец… спрашивал, согласна ли она.  
Теперь умолкла Кэти, мигом пожалев, что начала этот разговор.  
– Извини. Я не хотела тебя расстроить, – жалобно протянула. – А может, он просто не знал, к чему это приведет? Ну, сам понимаешь, вряд ли ваш вид проводил серьезные исследования… Хотя среди магов…  
– Он не был магом, – перебил ее Алекс. – Просто «уникальный змей», вроде меня. Вернее, это я, – он поморщился, – такой же, как он.  
– Но ты сам ведь?..  
– Нет, – покачал головой Алекс. – Увы, колдовать не умею. Мне и не надо, – хищно оскалился.  
– А твоя машина? Я же видела, как…  
– Она просто настроена на определенные движения. А портал мне ребята из Центра открыли. Я там с сорок первого на учете состою как «магическое существо пятого уровня опасности». Успел обзавестись и друзьями, и прочими, – он невесело усмехнулся, – знакомыми. Так что, думаю, мама тоже ведьмой не была. По крайней мере, бабушка ничего об этом не говорила.  
– Скорее всего, – кивнула Кэти. И тут же, чуть приободрившись: «Кажется, больше не сердится?» – продолжила: – Может, все дело именно в этом? А если… второй партнер, скажем, ведьма и анимаг, который превращается в змею, то все может пройти куда лучше… Теоретически, – быстро добавила, взглянув на Алекса. Вдруг он подумает, что она… настаивает? Или сам решит проверить на практике? Но его, кажется, заинтересовало другое:  
– Это ты, что ли, анимаг?  
Об этом не хотелось говорить уже ей. Не нравилась Кэти ее анимагическая форма: несерьезная какая-то, а для сестры Темного Лорда – так и вовсе смотрелась, как издевательство.  
– И в кого превращаешься? Готов поспорить, что это что-то мелкое… Может быть, даже пугающее на первый взгляд, но на самом деле – милое и безвредное?  
– Угадал, – со вздохом сказала она. – Молочная змея, – пояснила, а потом долго уговаривала себя, что в его ответном смешке не было ничего обидного.  
  
***  
  
За завтраком определились и с дальнейшими планами, но Кэти они не понравились. Спуститься вниз, в долину, добраться до ближайшей крупной деревни, там попросить отвезти их в аэропорт. А потом, уже на самолете, обратно. О магии Алекс почему-то и слышать не желал:  
– Чем меньше мы будем привлекать к себе внимание Совета, тем лучше.  
– Но почему ты их так боишься?  
– Я не боюсь, я просто знаю этих ребят. И не страдаю излишней самоуверенностью. В отличие от тебя, змееныш.  
Кэти поморщилась: вот же, лучше бы она ему ничего не рассказывала – меньше было бы поводов строить из себя сурового взрослого змея, который защищает и наставляет на путь истинный мелкого несмышленыша. А сам? Одни идеи – как они будут добираться чуть ли не на край земли без магии – чего стоили.  
  
Ответы у Алекса были на любой вопрос, только иногда Кэти казалось, что лучше бы их не было.  
Как они без денег смогут взять напрокат машину? «Не волнуйся, поговорю с людьми – подвезут. И денег не возьмут, еще и обидятся, если предлагать будем».  
А купить билет на самолет без документов? «М-да, это проблема. Хотя в этих местах и фальшивые слепить недолго. Назовем тебя, конечно, по-нашему, чтобы за шпионку не приняли. Екатерина… Как тебя там по батюшке? Ах да, помню! Екатерина Фоминична Загадкина. А что – звучит!»  
А иногда Алекс просто пожимал плечами: «Разберемся как-нибудь», – и Кэти очень хотелось ему напомнить, что они уже «разобрались»: и с машиной, и с казино, и с вертолетом.  
  
***  
  
Кэти вгрызлась в последний клубень, привычно сдвинув в сторону «глаза». Спросить, что ли, сколько ему лет, такому взрослому и опытному? Хотя нет – есть кое-что более интересное.  
  
– Ты говорил, что Том спас тебе жизнь? Расскажешь?  
Алекс покачал головой:  
– И как тебе, такой любопытной, до сих пор ничего не оторвали и даже не прищемили? Особенно за некоторые вопросы? То тебе расскажи, это объясни! А если… Вот не понравится тебе, как именно он это сделал?  
– С чего бы это? – «Мерлин, глупость какая! Что может быть плохого в том, чтобы кого-то спасти?» – Так расскажешь?  
Он помолчал, потом тихо ответил:  
– Могу даже показать. Ты ведь тоже, как твой брат, умеешь мысли читать?  
– Так, как он, не умею, – вздохнула Кэти. Тому даже заклинание произносить не нужно было. Почти как Симу, но тот – неизученная магическая сущность, а ее брат – пусть и невероятно сильный волшебник, но все же человек. А у нее самой «Легиллиментс» в школе через раз получался, а уж теперь, учитывая, сколько времени не практиковалась… – Но попробую.  
Сосредоточиться…  
– Легиллиментс!  
Провалиться – сначала в открытый, приглашающий взгляд зеленых глаз, а потом и в чужое сознание – удалось легко.  
  
***  
  
Тома она не узнала.  
Да и не был этот человек ее братом, уже – или еще? – не был. Высокий маг в черной мантии, на вид – лет сорока, но точно не сказать: черты лица сглаженные, расплывчатые, будто он долго тер их каким-то магическим ластиком, стараясь избавиться от малейшего сходства с ненавистным маглом, когда-то давшим ему жизнь, внешность, имя, но отказавшимся и от ненужной жены-ведьмы, и от ее «отродья».  
  
– Думаешь, получится? – он повернул голову к собеседнику.  
– Уверен, мой Лорд. – Алекс сжал губы, стараясь удержать улыбку. В голосе не было и тени иронии, зато серьезность казалась преувеличенной: с такими интонациями взрослые называют любимую куклу своего ребенка «мисс Арабелла» и соглашаются сидеть тихо, пока та спит. – Если, конечно, вы не ошиблись с местом наименьшего сопротивления.  
– Я никогда не ошибаюсь.  
Теперь уже Кэти едва сдержала усмешку. Да-да, кто бы говорил! Хотя… «этого» Лорда она не знала – может, у него и был повод утверждать подобное? _Пока_ был?  
  
Момента превращения Кэти не почувствовала: видимо, Алексу было все равно, в «обычной» он форме или «дополнительной». А вот восторг и удивление Лорда, когда метрах в десяти от них в землю ударила струя пламени, ощутила.  
Вспыхнула трава, пламя побежало дальше и дальше. Ветер подхватил его, несколько минут – и горят деревья на краю леса. Алекс жара не чувствовал, Лорд сразу возвел вокруг себя щит. А вот лесным жителям было куда хуже. Но главное – пожар разрастался быстро, а ведь там, за лесом, жили люди. Алекс это знал, Лорд… возможно, ему было все равно.  
– Еще раз! – Лорд перешел на парселтанг.  
– Вы… могли… ошибиться. – Чувствовалось, как трудно Алексу дается попытка… нет, не оспорить приказ, а хотя бы отложить его.  
– Не мог. Еще раз!  
  
И тут Кэти поняла, что именно эти двое пытались сделать, и от потрясения едва удержала заклинание. Они же… взламывали Ворота в иной мир! Или в то место, которое эти миры разделяло. Когда-то, после рассказов отца, они прочитали об этом все, что нашли. Было немало способов выйти за грань своей реальности. Но пробить дорогу туда драконьим пламенем?! Эти придурки что, вообще рехнулись?!  
  
Снова пламя ударило в землю, и… земля дрогнула, начала поддаваться.  
– Вы точно сможете закрыть пролом, мой Лорд?  
– Да. Слушай, Змей! – Голос Тома… Лорда звучал потрясенно – даже на парселтанге. – Что это за?.. Оно не должно так выглядеть!  
Языки пламени вырвались на поверхность. Другого пламени, не привычного, не того, которое Алекс давно привык считать частью себя. Странного, высокого и какого-то невероятно – даже для огня, по крайней мере того, с которым ему до сих про приходилось встречаться – обжигающего.  
«Чуждого».  
Шарахнулся не только Лорд, но и Алекс – видимо, ожидал чего-то другого?  
– Межмирье всегда выглядит по-разному, – все-таки сказал. И продолжил, уже не так уверенно: – Я все равно мог бы спуститься…  
– Нет. Закрываем эту дыру и ухо…  
И тут трещина в земле, чей острый черный «нос» только что был так далеко, метрах в десяти от его ног, вдруг оказалась под ними, мгновенно расширилась… Гудящий язык пламени подхватил Змея, «слизнул», увлек туда, вниз.  
«Мы ошиблись, Том. Закрывай проем! Закрывай это все к чертям!» – думал он, чудом, на обгоревших крыльях, вырвавшись, а теперь из последних сил цепляясь когтями за почти гладкую отвесную скалу. Внизу бушевало адское пламя… Там, наверху, если проем не закрыть… Представилось, как языки неостановимого огня слизывают лес, как один за другим, будто опрокинутые костяшки домино, падают в разлом дома… Что же они… что он наделал?!  
«Том, какого черта ты копаешься? Закрывай!»  
– Ко мне! – услышал вдруг. Голос Тома… Повелителя. – Поднимайся оттуда! Я жду.  
Повелитель приказывал своей змее на ее языке, и ослушаться она не могла.  
Алекс его понимал, и Кэти тоже. Только она бы к чертям послала, а он… Двинулся вперед – понемногу, по сантиметру, цепляясь за малейшие, недоступные глазу – но не обостренной чувствительности того, кто стремится любой ценой выполнить приказ – выступы.  
– Отвяжись… не могу… оставь меня. Закрой проем! – неужели он не понимает, что значит каждая секунда промедления? Или ему и правда все равно?  
– Я сказал: ко мне!  
«Нет».  
– Да. Давай, Змей, подчиняйся.  
И снова вперед, цепляясь, как только что за выступы, за этот голос. Уже не слыша, не видя, не понимая ничего – только его, голос… где-то внутри, в себе… Подчиняясь…  
Еще немного… и удается нащупать край бездны, вцепиться в него… Теперь бы только…  
– Руку… Дай мне руку, Повелитель.  
И сам не веришь, что еще недавно мысленно называл его «Том».  
– Нет. Выбирайся сам, Змей. Выползай. Ты сможешь.  
Чертов Том.  
И даже когда вслух, когда называл его этим его дурацким «Мой Лорд» – всегда же насмешливо, не всерьез. Интересно, он это понимал, чувствовал? Наверняка… потому и отыгрывается теперь. А не пошел бы…  
– Я сказал – выбирайся!  
Там, внизу, бездна и адское пламя – единственное, которое может уничтожить огненного змея. Упасть бы туда – назло этому мерзавцу, который даже руки подать не может… Но тело уже само из последних сил карабкается на обрыв, подальше от жарких языков, от которых плавится чешуя, лопается шкура, пересыхает горло, не давая вздохнуть. А разум ему помогает, цепляясь за ледяные камешки-слова, за приказ повелителя: «Змея не может не подчиниться магу-змееусту. Вверх. Я сказал, вверх!»  
– Я знал, что ты выползешь. Еще увидимся, Змей.  
И высокая темная фигура уже не заслоняет солнце – непривычно яркое и нестерпимо горячее. От его лучей хочется спрятаться, скрыться, исчезнуть навсегда – но нельзя, они везде; и остается только орать от боли, а потом, когда сорвешь голос…  
  
***  
  
– Кэти! Да Кэти же! – Алекс тряс ее за плечи. Его лица Кэти не видела – мешали слезы. – Ты как? Вернулась?  
Она неуверенно кивнула. Вроде, голова на месте. А руки… Не болят? Или она их уже не чувствует? Нет, правда – когда кожа слезает клочьями, рано или поздно ведь перестаешь все это ощущать? Или нет?  
– С тобой все нормально?  
– Нет, – совершенно невежливо, но честно ответила она. – Со мной все… Но почему? Почему он не подал мне… тебе руку? Почему не помог?!  
– А я знаю?  
Алекс был спокоен, совершенно спокоен, и Кэти вдруг тоже осознала, что все увиденное произошло давным-давно, и что она сама – не свалившийся в Адское пламя огненный Змей, а Мэри Кейт Риддл, двадцати двух лет отроду, герболог и помощник садовника, и нет у нее никаких ожогов, она никогда не проваливалась в огненную часть Межмирья, да и сейчас просто сидит на траве в лесу. Сидит и соплями давится, только заглянув в чужие воспоминания. Чужие, не свои. Но, черт возьми, она тоже «была» там!  
– Ну всё, всё, правда… Успокойся. Нашла, о чем спрашивать. Да засса… испугался он просто – что не удержит, да еще и сам туда свалится. Душу наш Лорд к тому времени уже разделил, а как игрушки эти работают – не знал толком, вот и не захотел рисковать лишний раз. Эй, Кэти?.. Ну Катюха, ну что с тобой?! – Алекс уже орал. – Да скажи ты хоть что-нибудь!  
– Испугался, значит… И после этого ты считаешь, что обязан ему жизнью?!  
Алекс пожал плечами:  
– Формально – так и есть. А как бы ты считала на моем месте?  
– Я бы за такое убила, – сухим, бесцветным голосом ответила Кэти. На душе было так мерзко, как никогда в жизни. Даже год назад, когда она сидела у постели Тома и не знала, вернется ли тот из Межмирья, было не так паршиво. А сейчас… как будто это она заставила Алекса выползать из того кошмарного места. Как будто это она ему руку не подала.  
Но ему на ее терзания, казалось, было плевать. Еще и посмеялся:  
– Убила бы? Ты-ы? Да ты за свою жизнь хотя бы муху прихлопнула?  
– Зачем? – так же равнодушно спросила. – Мухи не опасны для людей, а лошади с теми, которые им мешали, и сами справлялись.  
– Это значит «нет»?  
  
Ну всё, достал!  
  
– Это значит: «Иди ты к черту!» Понял?! – рявкнула. – Надеюсь, приказы, – она сделала пальцами знак кавычек, – на английском, а не на парселтанге, ты выполнять не обязан?  
– Нет. Более того, могу тебя туда же послать. – Голос Алекса звучал, скорее, примирительно. Но Кэти только отмахнулась.  
– Идем!  
– Куда?  
Кажется, это был подходящий момент, чтобы поделиться с ним успехами в изучении русского языка «от Андрея Долохова»? Но даже если не подходящий – плевать!  
  
И все-таки задеть этого типа было… не то, чтобы невозможно… Нарочно невозможно. Что не мешало ему вспыхивать и морщиться от какой-нибудь совершенно обычной (с точки зрения Кэти) фразы. А сейчас только улыбнулся:  
– Слушай, не дуйся, а? Если бы я знал, что ты настолько расстроишься…  
Кэти не ответила, но он, похоже, всерьез решил помириться.  
– Да ладно тебе, змееныш. Можно подумать, ты раньше о своем брате ничего плохого не слышала. А ничего, что от него всю Англию полтора десятка лет трясло?  
«Это другое!» – хотелось ей сказать. Нет, Кэти понимала – совсем даже не «другое». Такое же. Но как же ей было тошно! Промолчала – и так губы дрожали, еще слово – и она совершенно позорно разревется! И почему он не может просто оставить ее в покое?!  
– Ну все, все – успокойся, – Алекс взял ее за плечи, притянул к себе… Взглянул в глаза, и Кэти поспешно закрыла свои, чтобы скрыть выступившие все-таки слезы. Горячее дыхание так близко от ее губ… прямо как в кино… Сцена «за секунду до поцелуя», как в тех фильмах про любовь, которые ей в десять лет казались…  
– Руки убери, – сказала деревянным, глухим от едва сдерживаемых слез голосом.  
Алекс отшатнулся.  
– Извини…  
Но теперь уже ей стало стыдно. Да что же она за человек такой? Парень ее мечты ее чуть не поцеловал, а она… Ладно, пусть перед этим он ее неслабо взбесил, и вообще момент был неподходящий, но грубить точно не стоило.  
– Ничего… Это я…  
– Да иди ты к черту, неженка! – рявкнул вдруг он. – Обиделась, да? Мир оказался не таким, каким ты его себе представляла? Не все такие как ты, а, «хороший человек»?  
– Алекс…  
Но чертов змей ее снова не стал и слушать:  
– Хороший она человек, мать ее! Легко, знаешь ли, быть хорошей, когда с тебя с детства пылинки сдували. Когда знаешь, что тебя будут любить и поддерживать – чтобы бы ты ни отмочила. Когда есть куда и к кому вернуться, когда…  
– Ну извини! – тоже вспылила она. – Прости, если сможешь, за то, что мои родные всегда меня любили! Что у меня есть интересная работа, и мне не нужно искать удовольствий, то и дело устраивая себе и другим «встряски» – со взрывающимися вертолетами и полетом в чьих-то сраных когтях!  
Алекс хмыкнул, протянул к ней руки в примирительном жесте, но Кэти уже несло. А его идиотский смешок и вовсе стал тем самым камешком, после падения которого с горы неотвратимо сходит лавина:  
– Я – отличный герболог! Я сюда приехала, чтобы делать то, что люблю и умею! А не прыгать с вертолета, не бегать полуголой по лесу в компании какого-то голого придурка, не ловить магических тварей и… это… – От мысли «последней по порядку, но не по значимости» слезы так и брызнули из глаз, но она все равно закончила: – И не кошек с булкой есть!  
– Ну, ты… Слыш, Катюш! Да не реви ты, блин! – он шагнул к ней, неловко обнял, и Кэти тут же продолжила реветь – теперь в его жесткую, вонявшую пылью и плохо выделанной кожей куртку. – И не кошка то была, соврал я всё! Нормальная самса с бараниной, сам ел, и ничего. Жирная просто, собака… баран, то есть. Вот тебе и сплохело. Ну, слушай… – голос у него стал совсем несчастным. – Ну, если хочешь вернуться прямо сейчас, своими ведьминскими методами… Ну черт с тобой, давай рискнем. Только, если что-то не так пойдет, мне ж голову снимут…  
– Ну и ладно! – в тон ему ответила Кэти. – У тебя все равно их три, и ни одной не пользуешься!  
  
Успокоилась Кэти довольно быстро, хотя это и трудно, когда тебя гладят по волосам и тихонько шепчут в ухо: «Ну всё, всё, змееныш. Ну, не надо так, все хорошо, я же правда не думал, что ты так расстроишься». Век бы стояла так и ревела. Но надо собраться, вытереть слезы… Положить руки Алексу на плечи:  
– Ну что? Готов к совместной аппарации?  
И, услышав насмешливое «Всегда готов!», переместиться на ту улицу в городке, неподалеку от которого обитал симбионт. Туда, где все так же – будто и не уходил со вчерашнего дня – сидел на картонке «буддист», а под знаком «Остановка запрещена» теперь стоял красный «Лексус».  
  
– Ну что, «продолжим с места разрыва»? – спросил Алекс.  
Но ни ответить, ни уточнить, что он имел в виду, Кэти не успела.  
– Экспеллиармус! – и вырвавшуюся из ее руки палочку поймал какой-то тип в сером костюме. Тут же запястья сжали тиски магических наручников, а перед самым носом возникла арка портала.  
– Прошу вас, мисс Риддл, – кивнул незнакомец, приглашая ее зайти в светящийся проем. – Только умоляю – без глупостей. У меня сегодня короткий день.


	10. И прочие неприятности

С системой отслеживания магии в этом их Центральном Совете и правда было все отлично (хотя о разумности ее применения можно было поспорить). Тип в сером костюме, представившийся Иваном Ивановичем («Да, это действительно мое имя, – добавил. – Не псевдоним и не шутка»), положил перед Кэти желтоватый листок, где перечислялись все использованные ей заклинания, заботливо поделенные на «бытовые», «лечебные», «защитные» и даже одно боевое… Ну, это еще вопрос, куда отнести тот вид морока… Пожалуй, если учесть силу, которую Кэти в него с перепугу вложила… черт с ним, пусть будет боевое.  
– Все правильно? – спросил он по-английски, но с таким ужасающим акцентом, что у Кэти зубы заныли. Переводящий кристалл у нее отобрали сразу же, вместе с палочкой.  
– Где Алекс? – спросила, проигнорировав и вопрос, и заботливо подвинутую поближе чернильницу – чтобы она поскорее подписала… а что, кстати? Зачем им эта бумажка?  
Об этом тоже спросила – по-русски. Наверняка ее выговор не лучше, чем у этого Иванивановича. Пусть он тоже помучается. Кстати, что в его имени особенно? Такое же странно-длинное, как у всех здесь. Ну, кроме Алекса.  
– С ним будут разбираться отдельно, – заверил ее этот тип.  
  
Но Кэти не успокоилась, а только больше насторожилась. Мерлин, что они все задумали? Нет, будь Алекс человеком, она не волновалась бы… хотя нет, все равно бы волновалась. Но он – магическое существо! А вдруг здесь отнесутся к нему, как будто он – взбесившаяся мантикора?! А если?..  
  
– Мисс Риддл, подпишите и не тяните время, – кажется, Иваниванович потихоньку терял терпение. – Это простая формальность.  
– Я не буду ничего подписывать, пока не увижу своего партнера, Алекса… – заявила Кэти. И запнулась, вспомнив, что не знает, как чертова змея на самом деле зовут.  
– С вашим спутником, Горыновым, сейчас беседует совсем другое ведомство, – он нетерпеливо взглянул на часы. Наверняка его «короткий день» подходил к концу, а тут еще разбираться с упрямой ведьмой-иностранкой. Да, кстати…  
– А еще, прежде чем подписать, я хочу поговорить… – на этом познания в русском закончились, и Кэти добавила по-английски: – с сотрудником американского посольства. Конечно, это простая формальность.  
  
Иваниванович взмахнул палочкой, и болтавшаяся над ними «мушка» записывающего устройства вдруг погасла, упала прямо на бумаги. Он смахнул ее в ящик стола, подумав, кинул туда и не подписанный Кэти листок.  
– Очень смешно, – устало сказал. – Ну и ладно, не хочешь по-хорошему – иди ты к черту. Посидишь в камере неделю-другую, подумаешь. А мы пока… – он хмыкнул, – запрос в твое посольство отправим. Бескрылой совой! – рявкнул, и дверь открылась, впуская в кабинет рослого мага в униформе. – Посади ее к нашей психопатке, – приказал ему.  
– А она ее не?.. – встревожился парень.  
– Ведьму-то? Тут еще вопрос, кто кого. Вот, кстати, заодно и проверим.  
  
***  
  
Судя по количеству кроватей, камера была рассчитана на двенадцать человек. Но, то ли с магической преступностью в России дело обстояло куда лучше, чем с обычной, то ли к «психопатке» опасались подсаживать кого-то еще, но занята была только нижняя койка у окна. Фальшивого, как Кэти тут же узнала.  
– Вот черт…  
  
Конечно, глупо было даже думать сбежать отсюда через окно. Тем более, она еще не выяснила, где Алекс. Что с ним собираются делать? Мерлин, и почему она не отнеслась серьезно к его просьбе не колдовать? Насчет себя Кэти не волновалась: даже если обещанная Иванивановичем «бескрылая сова» пойдет в посольство хвостом вперед, рано или поздно дойдет. А вот он… Что за «другое ведомство»?! И кто для них Алекс – такой же член магического сообщества или просто… тварь?  
  
– Если с ним что-то случится, я себе не прощу! – сказала. В волнении прошлась от окна до двери, больно стукнувшись бедром об угол длинного стола посередине. А может, попроситься обратно на допрос? Подписать все, что предложит тот тип – в обмен на свободу для Алекса?  
Чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, еще несколько раз прошлась к окну и обратно, то и дело задевая чертов стол. Девушка на кровати заворочалась.  
– Не перестанешь мотыляться взад-вперед, я тебя загрызу! – сонно пообещала. – Думала, хоть здесь отосплюсь, да хрен тут!  
– Плохо станет, если загрызешь, – пообещала Кэти, садясь напротив. – Мы, ведьмы, очень… – помолчала, вспоминая слово, – невкусные?.. Ой, нет – не-съе-добные.  
Вампирша – а это была именно она, тоже села, пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы. С недоверием взглянула на Кэти, но, видимо, не найдя в ее облике ничего подозрительного, протянула руку:  
– Ира.  
– Катя.  
  
До обеда они успели обсудить и новый фильм про волшебников («Опять все переврали, но прикольно»), и прошлогоднее возвращение Лорда Волдеморта (о котором Ира отозвалась: «Красавчик, жалко, что не вампир», а Кэти мысленно ответила: «Он и так неплохо умеет кровь портить»). А еще – моду на завышенную талию и обувь с дурацкими носами. А потом перешли к тому, за что их посадили. На перечисленный Кэти список ее прегрешений Ира уверенно сказала: «Да фигня, нашему бы вообще максимум внушение сделали. Хотя тебя… да ладно, в крайнем случае депортируют. Это если Семеныч на них не нажмет, а он может».  
Только на это и оставалось надеяться. Только бы с Алексом ничего не случилось.  
Мысль о том, чтобы еще раз поговорить со «следаком» Ире не понравилась:  
– Сиди и не дергайся. Парень твой наверняка здесь не в первый раз, если знает, что лучше не попадаться, ха-ха! Раньше выкручивался – значит, и теперь не оплошает. А ты еще и напортачишь, пока будешь знакомые слова вспоминать. Гос-споди, одни проблемы из-за этих мужиков! – всплеснула руками она. И пояснила: – Думаешь, я сама чего тут сижу? Меня парень мой избил, скотина ревнивая, – И, не успела Кэти удивиться: почему тогда посадили ее, а не его, добавила: – Ну, и я ему тоже врезала… ножом… пару раз. А потом, – она опустила голову, но Кэти уже представила, что сделала взвинченная, разозленная вампирша, оказавшись в комнате с истекающим кровью человеком. – Вот такие дела… Меня даже в ментовку не повезли, сразу в психушку. А ребята из Совета уже оттуда забрали. Теперь снова в какую-нибудь тмутаракань переезжать и имя менять.  
– «Снова»?  
– Ну да. Не везет мне в любви что-то.  
  
***  
  
За Кэти пришли ближе к вечеру, когда Ира рассказывала про свою шестую несчастную любовь.  
  
Тип, сменивший Иванивановича, мало чем от него отличался. Зато рядом с ним сидел…  
– Алекс!  
Тот удивленно взглянул на Кэти – видно, не ожидал такой бурной радости. Конечно, он же не ходил по камере, не зная, увидятся ли они еще! Или ходил?  
  
– Приносим свои извинения, мисс Риддл, – начал клон Иванивановича. – Товарищ Горынов нам объяснил, что все ваши заклинания попадали под определение либо необходимой самообороны, либо направленных на поддержание физического или… – он усмехнулся, – психического здоровья. А уж если учесть важность вашей миссии… Могу только еще раз извиниться за задержку. Вот… – он протянул Кэти небольшой, не длиннее фута, свиток, – здесь разрешение на три защитных и пять… а, пусть будет десять лечебных или бытовых заклинаний. Чертова дюжина – ведьме в самый раз, да? – усмехнулся он и тут же стал серьезным: – К сожалению, для разрешения на боевые иностранцу нужно заполнить столько бумаг… Так что вы уже поосторожнее, – это уже Алексу, а не Кэти.  
Тот серьезно кивнул.  
Портал, открывшийся прямо в кабинете «Иванивановича второго», привел их на уже знакомую улицу. Буддист кивнул им, как старым приятелям.  
От знака «Остановка запрещена» как раз отъезжал эвакуатор, увозя с собой красный «Лексус».  
  
***  
  
Поскольку они потеряли много времени: и Кэти – слушая рассказы вампирши о ее жизненных неурядицах, и Алекс – объясняясь с ребятами из Отдела расследований, то решили начать примерно с того места, где остановились вчера: ужин, ночлег; наутро уже без приключений забирают со стоянки машину и едут искать симбионта, который (если верить вновь обострившимся чувствам Кэти) теперь был совсем рядом. Впрочем, до штрафстоянки они все-таки дошли, и там Кэти истратила одно из разрешенных ей бытовых заклинаний, призвав к себе рюкзак. Пусть лучше под рукой будет.  
  
***  
  
– А почему гостиница? – удивилась Кэти, когда они вышли из «Фламинго». – Ты же говорил, что у тебя в этом городе есть знакомые.  
– Понимаешь, – вздохнул Алекс, – после вчерашнего, хм-м… происшествия в клубе кое-кто из моих знакомых покинул этот мир, а к остальным сейчас лучше не соваться. Ничего страшного, одну ночь как-нибудь проведем.  
Кэти тоже считала, что ничего страшного. Их семья редко могла себе позволить путешествия, но даже если подобное и случалось, останавливались они чаще всего в мотелях или самых дешевых «бэд-энд-брекфестах». И ничего, некоторые из этих мест Кэти даже понравились – особенно те, где на завтрак можно было готовить себе вафли. А единственная на весь город гостиница уж точно не должна быть хуже четырехзвездочной?  
  
В холле им пришлось немного подождать: за стойкой регистратуры было пусто. Кэти от нечего делать разглядывала потолок, на котором полногрудая девица протягивала пучок колосьев широкоплечему парню. Кэти мысленно назвала его «Тором» – за огромный молоток, который тот держал на плече с такой легкостью, что наверняка не обошлось без заклинания уменьшения веса.  
  
Но вот к ним вышла внушительной комплекции дама, похожая на немного постаревшую девицу с потолка.  
– Вам чего? – спросила с теми же интонациями, с какими Стэнли (только он, остальные в их семье почему-то стеснялись) выпроваживал коммивояжеров.  
Кэти, привыкшая к улыбкам и вежливости обслуживающего персонала, удивилась так явно, что Алекс предпочел выступить вперед и продолжить беседу самостоятельно.  
– Нам бы комнату снять.  
– Одну?  
– Да.  
– Паспорта давайте.  
Алекс протянул регистратору паспорт. Та подозрительно взглянула на фото, сверила с оригиналом… зачем-то пролистала.  
– Ну и где? – в упор, даже с каким-то торжеством, уставилась на них, будто уличив в чем-то нехорошем.  
– Что «где»?  
Кэти давно оставила попытки хоть в чем-то разобраться, но теперь, кажется, Алекс тоже растерялся.  
– Штамп где? Штамп о браке, – пояснила, не увидев на их лицах и намека на понимание. – Как я вас без него в одну комнату заселю, а? – сказала таким тоном, будто они не просто собрались предаться разврату, едва закрыв за собой дверь, но и предложили присоединиться.  
– Тогда две комнаты, – не стал настаивать Алекс.  
– А двух у нас нет! – ответила регистратор так радостно, будто ее цель была – ни в коем случае не дать кому-то заселиться во вверенные ей номера. – Забронированы все! Завтра делегация с самой Москвы прилетает!  
– Так мы завтра с самого утра уедем, – пояснила Кэти.  
– И что нам, после вас заново все убирать?  
И снова ее голос прозвучал так, что Кэти почувствовала себя известным разрушителем гостиничных номеров и устыдилась.  
– Тогда только девушку поселите, – попросил Алекс так злобно, что Кэти, окажись она на месте регистраторши, моментально заселила бы в комнату весь гарем какого-нибудь не особо любвеобильного султана.  
Но ту (видимо, привычную к недовольным постояльцам) испугать было труднее.  
– Паспорт, – перевела она взгляд на Кэти.  
– У меня… – начала она, но потом (представив, во что выльется признание, что она, не планировавшая выезжать за границу, и не подумала взять его с собой) вытащила из рюкзака блокнот. Открыла, протянула регистратору: – Екатерина Фоминична Загадкина, – с нажимом сказала, глядя в голубые глаза с не до конца подкрашенными белесыми ресницами. И, не удержавшись, добавила: – Из Москвы.  
  
В номере – комнатке примерно десять на двенадцать*, с двумя сетчатыми кроватями и узким проходом между ними – Кэти сидела уже через четверть часа. Тетка вручила ей ключ (Настоящий, а не карточку! Кому рассказать, не поверят!), на удивленное «А где туалет?» сурово ответила: «По коридору налево», и вышла.  
С облегчением переоделась – чувствовать на себе нормальные вещи было куда приятнее, чем измененные магически. Те были, как неудобные туфли: вроде приспособился и внимания не обращаешь, но какое же удовольствие сбросить их и зашвырнуть подальше!  
  
Шорох за окном привлек внимание.  
– Алекс?  
Открыть намертво забитые створки не удалось, пришлось удалить одно из стекол, а потом, когда Змей спрыгнул с подоконника на пол, вернуть обратно.  
– Сто лет к девушке через окно не лазил, – усмехнулся он, вытягиваясь на одной из кроватей – конечно, именно той, которую Кэти присмотрела для себя. Пришлось передвинуть рюкзак поближе к другой.  
– А раньше лазил, да?  
– Случалось. Но очень давно, – ответил он уже знакомым тоном «я не хочу об этом говорить». А вскоре и совсем вышел из номера – наверняка в туалет.  
  
Кэти, не удержавшись, немного покачалась на кровати. В детстве у нее такая же была и неплохо заменяла батут. Помнится, она даже соревновалась с братьями: кто первым допрыгнет до потолка? Сейчас-то, конечно, уже не попрыгаешь… да потолок тут слишком высоко.  
  
***  
  
– Кажется, я догадываюсь, какого черта Лорд Волдеморт решил сунуть нос в другой мир, – сказала Кэти, когда они оба улеглись и укрылись тонкими, почти как наколдованный ею вчера плед, одеялами. – Он же тогда совсем на идее своего бессмертия двинулся. Но ты какого черта ему помогал?  
Алекс не сразу ответил. Кэти уже решила, что опять влезла туда, куда не следовало, но тут он заговорил: медленно, тихо и такой горечью, какой раньше она не слышала.  
– Я думал, что это он мне помогает. Это мне нужно было попасть, как я тогда называл это место, «в Царство Аида».  
«Но зачем?!» – так и вертелось на языке, но Кэти молчала – даже когда пауза затянулась. Очень уж не хотелось спугнуть эту минутку откровенности.  
– Я надеялся забрать оттуда… Или хотя бы еще раз увидеть одного человека.  
– Свою маму? – все-таки не выдержала она, когда Алекс снова умолк.  
– Это еще зачем? – удивился он.  
И правда: он ведь тогда уже вырос, и, как бы не тосковал без матери в детстве…  
– Или ту, к которой в окно лазил? – предложила Кэти еще одну версию. И даже вздрогнула, когда Алекс вдруг резко сел в кровати. – Да что с тобой?!  
– Ты очень… умная девочка, – криво усмехнулся он. – Но не надо об этом, хорошо? Не сейчас.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула она, несколько обнадёженная его последней фразой. – А… про то, что тебя связывает с Темноводной, можно спросить?  
  
Оказалось – можно.  
В школе Алекс, вернее, тогда – Алеша Горынов, оказался сразу после их с Лордом неудачного путешествия в другой мир. Его – обгоревшего, едва живого – нашел пустившийся в очередное странствие Варфоломеич. Притащил в школу, а там вокруг него полгода бегали и учителя, и школьники, и даже особо любопытная нечисть. Извели литры зелий, включая экспериментальные: и хорошо забытые (из почти истлевших от времени фолиантов), и только что придуманные любопытным отличником Петрушей.  
Преподаватель ухода за магическими тварями написал диссертацию на вторую научномагическую ступень, а присланные Советом профессора Магии Огня, Воздуха и Воды – поднялись до «высшей». Но в конце концов сочетание зелий и заклинаний одних жителей Темноводной с добротой и хорошим отношением других сработало: в один прекрасный день (или ночь, зрение у него к тому времени еще не восстановилось) Алекс вдруг понял, что точно будет жить. А примерно через год после того, как сквозь полузабытье услышал причитания Варфоломеича: «Эй, дружок! Ты чего тут разлегся, а ну-ка… да что ж это с тобой такое?!» – он рискнул впервые развернуть восстановленные магией крылья. И взлетел, сделав круг над школой и озером.  
  
***  
  
Алекс умолк.  
  
Кэти ворочалась на неудобной, сильно провисшей сетке. Может, не надо было на ней качаться? Или эта кровать такой и была, просто раньше, увлеченная разговором, она внимания не обращала? Как же хорошо было засыпать вчера, в пещере, прижавшись к…  
– Алекс!  
– Что тебе еще, любопытное чудовище? – пробормотал он. Впрочем, злости в голосе не чувствовалось, так что Кэти рискнула продолжить:  
– А можно, я свою кровать к твоей придвину?  
– Перебирайся уже сразу на мою.  
– А мы поместимся?  
– Смотря как лечь, – усмехнулся он, жестом показав, что имеет в виду. Но Кэти это не смутило, наоборот – окончательно успокоило: если бы он действительно хотел чего-то подобного – не шутил бы. Кстати, действительно поместились – и даже не «бутербродом», как он предполагал. И пусть его кровать оказалась не удобнее, но… все равно – так лучше.  
  
– А сколько тебе лет? – вспомнила Кэти то, что давно хотела спросить.  
– Прикидываешь, не слишком ли я для тебя стар?  
«Нет, восхищаюсь твоим умением уходить от ответов!»  
– Как ни странно, эта – «дополнительная» – форма не стареет, – задумчиво сказал он. – Сейчас я выгляжу так же, как в тот день, когда впервые принял свою… настоящую.  
– А… когда?  
– В сорок первом, я же говорил.  
Кэти отняла от сорока одного предполагаемый возраст Алекса и присвистнула.  
– Ты даже старше Тома! Ну, того, «первого». – И начала рассуждать вслух: – Тебя почти невозможно убить, ты не стареешь… То есть, получается, ты можешь прожить вечно?  
Алекс усмехнулся:  
– Твой братец тоже об этом спрашивал. Так что могу ответить так же, как ему: понятия не имею. О моем отце, кстати, в то время, когда я познакомился с ребятами из Центрального Совета, уже давно ничего не было слышно. И до сих пор никто так и не узнал, куда же он делся. А еще – куда в свое время исчезли мой дед, прадед… да почти все, кроме тех, кому «посчастливилось» что-то не поделить с людьми или магами – о тех хоть какие-то сведения сохранились. Мы же, змеи, не ведем летописей, – язвительно добавил он, намекая на их разговор в пещере.  
– Даже жалко, что я не магозоолог, – вздохнула Кэти.  
– Почему?  
– Я бы тоже написала о тебе диссертацию, – сказала она с такими хищными интонациями, что Алекс рассмеялся: «Какое счастье, что тебя интересует только трава. Пусть даже та, которая таращится на всех, кто ее ест».  
  
Кэти прикрыла глаза, но теперь уже он позвал тихонько позвал ее по имени.  
– А?..  
– Тогда, летом, твой брат мог мне приказать, – голос Алекса звучал так тихо, что уже засыпавшая Кэти поневоле прислушалась. – Просто приказать, как раньше, и я бы подчинился. Но он попросил. Более того – он знал, что может просить у меня что угодно. Никаких ограничений, понимаешь? А не просто проводить тебя в школу. Кэти, кем бы он ни был, каким бы ни был – он изменился.  
– Да, я знаю. Извини. Я не думала, что эта история меня так расстроит.  
Конечно, она знала или думала, что знает… Что представляет, каким был Лорд Волдеморт тогда, в своей «первой» жизни. Но все, что она раньше читала о его деяниях, это было «историей магической Британии». А это, с Алексом… кажется, это уже «ее собственная» история. Потому что Алекс – не просто имя из учебника. Так стоит ли удивляться, что ей стало плохо от мысли, что один из дорогих ей людей так поступил с тем… Да, именно – с тем, кто ей тоже дорог.  
Кого она…  
Нет уж, что за глупости в голову лезут! Вернее, до чего только ни додумаешься, пока ходишь по тюремной камере, умирая от беспокойства.  
  
– Я очень волновалась за тебя, – сказала и тут же пожалела: он и так, после ее рыданий возле пещеры, наверняка считает ее психованной истеричкой, а теперь решит, что она еще и дура.  
– Я тоже за тебя беспокоился. Тем более, сам во все эти неприятности втравил… защитник хренов. Впрочем, когда удалось договориться с этими придурками из Совета…  
– О чем договориться?  
– У каждого есть свои ниточки, за которые нужно только правильно потянуть… Спокойной ночи, змееныш.  
Алекс обнял ее – почти как вчера в пещере, и все дневные неприятности отступили, стали мелкими и незначительными. И можно было лежать, прислушиваясь к ровному, спокойному дыханию и наслаждаясь теплом его кожи – уже не такой воспаленно-горячей, как в первые минуты после превращения, но все еще куда теплее ее собственной. Видимо, для него нормальная температура – градусов сто**… нет, даже чуть выше. Вот бы точнее узнать!  
А может, все-таки написать о нем диссертацию? И, кстати…  
– Про какие ниточки ты…  
Алекс вдруг притянул ее к себе и поцеловал – осторожно и нежно, но с каждой секундой все настойчивее.  
Наяву целоваться с ним оказалось куда приятнее, чем в мечтах. И даже смешно теперь было вспоминать, как полгода назад она задавалась вопросом: сумеет ли прикосновение его губ пробудить в ней ответное желание, или так и оставит равнодушной? Впрочем, уже тогда Кэти думала, что ответ мог быть только один.  
___  
* Футов (примерно 3 на 3, 5 м)  
** По Фаренгейту (ок. 38 С)


	11. Симбионт

Проснулась Кэти внезапно, будто ее толкнули.  
  
Если в последние дни она почти не чувствовала Сима, эту чертову «вторую половину» (кажется, теперь не только Цветочка, но и ее собственную), то сейчас… Кэти не просто точно знала, где он – в пригороде, не больше пяти миль от их гостиницы – но и была уверена, что ей тоже нужно как можно скорее туда прийти.  
  
– Ты куда?  
– Скоро вернусь.  
Оказалось, что от отсутствия в номере туалета тоже бывает польза.  
  
Брать с собой Алекса не хотелось, пусть умом она и понимала, что это глупо. Он же поехал с ней именно для того, чтобы охранять, защищать, не позволять влипать в неприятности. Это если теоретически. А на самом деле все ее… (ладно, пусть будет «их неприятности») начались с того, что он бросил где попало машину. Потом они оказались «не в то время не в том месте». Потом угнали заминированный вертолет. Потом… В общем, пунктов за то, чтобы завершить эту работу самостоятельно, набралось немало.  
  
– Ты спи… Я сейчас, – пробормотала успокаивающе. А потом взмахнула палочкой, уменьшая рюкзак, и сунула его в карман. Саму палочку, как обычно, спрятала в рукаве. Теперь она готова к чему угодно.  
  
***  
  
Было уже светло, хотя утро в это время наступает разве что для доярок или встречающих рассвет романтиков. Даже дворники еще досматривали последний сон.  
Кэти прошла по пустым улицам городка, двух-и трехэтажные дома на которых довольно скоро сменились одноэтажными. В одном месте от центральной улицы отходила другая, с узкой грунтовой дорогой, отделенной от тротуаров зелеными полосами еще не кошеной травы. На нее Кэти и свернула, ведомая неясным «чувством направления». Вскоре улица уперлась в дощатый забор, за которым, судя по специфическому запаху, проходила железная дорога. «Мне нужно туда, дальше», – Кэти не представляла, откуда взялась эта уверенность, но противиться ей не хотелось. Прикрыла глаза, провела пальцами вдоль забора, зачем-то нажав на одну из досок… и та качнулась, приглашая отодвинуть и пролезть в дыру.  
«Следую за белым кроликом», – усмехнулась Кэти, сперва карабкаясь на насыпь, а потом сбегая с другой стороны от рельсов.  
Дальше не было не то что дороги – тропинки, но Кэти, не сворачивая и не отвлекаясь, вошла в примыкающий к насыпи лес. Вернее, лесополосу – узкую, другой стороной так же примыкающую к крайнему дому небольшого поселка.  
«Он совсем близко, рядом, я точно знаю!»  
  
– Привет, – услышала, остановившись у невысокой изгороди.  
Оглянулась… «А вот и белый кролик».  
– Причем здесь кролик? – вид у спускавшегося с крыльца ей навстречу Сима был донельзя удивленный.  
  
Кэти с любопытством его разглядывала, не спеша отвечать ни на приветствие, ни на вопрос. Выглядел Сим вроде бы так же, как три недели назад, когда еще жил в Темноводной. Хотя нет: теперь он казался старше, будто с момента их расставания прошло не две с лишним недели, а лет пять. Плечи стали шире, круглее – лицо, а нос, когда-то почти идеальной формы, теперь был явно курносым. Как будто Сим…  
– Кстати, ты не мог бы не читать мои мысли? – на всякий случай попросила Кэти. Мало ли о чем она подумает, особенно, если вспомнит одного летучего змея…  
– Я не читаю мысли, – развел руками Сим. – Я, можно сказать, «ловлю образы». Не у всех – только у тех, кто мне интересен. Но в этом случае оно как бы само получается. И чтобы я перестал, тебе надо перестать думать.  
– Сим, какого черта ты исчез?! – сразу перешла к делу она. – Ты хоть представляешь, что в школе творится? Хорошо хоть, что все-таки нашелся. Давай-ка, пошли… не знаю, куда. В гостиницу не пустят, ну так немного времени осталось, подождем…  
– Кэти, – мягко перебил ее Сим. – Ты позволишь мне высказаться? Собственно, для этого я тебя и позвал.  
– Ты позвал?.. – удивленно начала она, но тут же умолкла. Так вот что значило это внезапное усиление, казалось, почти пропавшей связи между ними! Но… что он хочет ей сказать?  
Об этом и спросила. А услышав ответ, сперва потеряла дар речи. Да что значит это его «Я туда больше не вернусь»? Он что, вообще с ума сошел?!  
– Я понимаю, что тебе понравилась такая жизнь, но…  
– Дело не в этом. Просто я встретил, – он запнулся, нерешительно взглянул на Кэти, будто пытаясь понять, как она отнесется к дальнейшему. Неизвестно, какой он там «поймал образ», но продолжил: – Я встретил человека, с которым бы хотел прожить свою жизнь.  
– Ну ты даёшь! Вот так вот «встретил» и сразу же «захотел», да? У людей… ну, обычно так не бывает!  
– Правда? – теперь его голос звучал насмешливо. – А я думал, что именно ты меня поймешь.  
Черты его лица вдруг начали на глазах меняться: потемнели волосы, став чуть короче; заострились черты лица, глаза из голубых стали ярко-зелеными…  
– Сим! Прекрати немедленно!  
– Извини, – смутился он. – Я иногда непроизвольно подстраиваюсь под желания тех, с кем чувствую связь.  
– И чьи же это желания? – Кэти кивнула на его лицо, вернувшееся к прежнему виду – вернее, к тому, каким оно было в момент их встречи.  
Сим широко улыбнулся.  
– Её Люба зовут. Мы в театре познакомились, и, думаю, у нас с ней теперь тоже связь…  
«И какая же?» – хотела спросить Кэти, но, видимо, «образ» опередил слова. Сим улыбнулся:  
– Да, и такая тоже. Но это не главное, пойми! Я нужен ей, я сразу это почувствовал. И она мне тоже.  
– Сим, ты просто спятил.  
Кэти покачала головой. Все это было настолько странным… Или это не он спятил, а она… странная? Вроде и понимала, что Сим стремится стать человеком, но совсем выпустила из виду такую часть человеческой жизни, как любовь. Не подумала, что он может влюбиться. Впрочем, в ту пору она и о себе такого не подумала бы. Что можно вот так: несколько часов, проведенных вместе – и одна мысль о расставании приводит в ужас; и ты уже воспринимаешь его боль как свою, а сама готова на все, только бы с ним ничего не случилось…  
  
– И, кстати, не называй меня больше «Сим», – попросил вдруг он. – Это больше не мое имя.  
– А какое твое?  
– Егор. Так Люба меня… В общем, ей хотелось, чтобы меня так звали.  
Кэти кивнула, принимая к сведению. Егор так Егор. Нормальное имя, даже не длинное, как обычно у русских. Но зачем он все-таки ее позвал?  
– Эта связь между нами, ты же ее тоже чувствуешь? – Кэти кивнула: странный вопрос, если бы ее не было – она бы сейчас здесь не стояла. – Я не могу ее разорвать. А ты можешь. Кэти, отпусти меня! Пожалуйста!  
Отпустить? Да он точно спятил!  
– Ты же не сможешь жить самостоятельно! Тебе обязательно нужен…  
– У меня есть. Но, кажется, у людей это называется не «симбионт».  
  
Он с улыбкой кивнул в сторону дома. Дверь вдруг открылась, и на порог вышла молодая женщина. Кажется, несколько старше Алекса, но явно моложе… к примеру, Хэйди. Лет тридцать? Тридцать пять?  
– Доброе утро, – поздоровалась она. – Егорушка, с кем это ты?..  
– Это с работы, – перебил ее Сим… Егор. Кэти только и оставалось, что подтвердить.  
– А почему ты человека за дверями держишь? – удивилась Люба. И, уже Кэти: – Проходите в дом, я чайник поставлю.  
– Я только на минуточку, – заверила ее Кэти. И, поймав взгляд светлых глаз, с нажимом сказала: – Вы нас дома подождите, пожалуйста.  
– Хорошо, – растерянно ответила Люба, как будто собиралась сказать что-то другое. Может и собиралась, но теперь в ближайшие полчаса об этом не вспомнит. На всякий случай Кэти добавила отвлекающее заклинание. Минус одно защитное – но ведь не зря же?  
  
Оставшись с ней наедине, Егор быстро, сбивчиво заговорил. Как собирался вернуться в школу еще в пятницу, но зашел в театр и встретил там Любу – учительницу из поселка. Как они проговорили всю ночь, не замечая, как летит время. Как наутро он уехал вместе с ней, не в силах расстаться. А потом… Кэти усмехнулась: оказывается, это создание умеет краснеть. Она пыталась убедить его, что люди, их чувства – вещь странная и непредсказуемая, а для того, кто самостоятельно жить неспособен, так и вовсе опасная.  
  
– А если вы не уживетесь вместе? Это, знаешь ли, не так-то просто. Вдруг окажется, что она, скажем… зануда?  
– Ну и что?  
– Да уж ничего хорошего. Или вот... готовит невкусно?  
– Что готовит? А-а, ты про еду! Она очень смешно себя ведет там, внутри.  
Кэти, не удержавшись, хмыкнула. Кажется, до момента, когда он начнет привередничать за столом, еще далеко: пока Егор только-только открыл для себя сам процесс поглощения пищи, отличный от фотосинтеза, и пришел от него в полный восторг.  
– Ну блин… ну не знаю. А вдруг ты ее начнешь раздражать? Вдруг ты храпишь?  
– Я не храплю.  
– Или носки по всему дому разбрасываешь?  
– Зачем?  
Еще один дурацкий вопрос! А она знала? Пусть спросит у ее папы и братьев – зачем они это делают?! Что бы еще такого ему?..  
– Кэти, ты забыла, что я могу угадывать – что именно другие от меня хотят. Я никогда не буду делать то, что ей, – он кивнул в сторону дома, – не понравится.  
«Потрясающе!» – насмешливо подумала она.  
Или ничего смешного нет? Если вдуматься – лучше парня и не найти. Никакого тебе непредсказуемого поведения, как у Алекса, с этими дурацкими вспышками то гнева, то язвительности. Он никогда не откажется помочь и пожалеть, если нужно, но и не будет навязываться с дурацкой (а порой и унизительной) заботой, как Том. Он не будет замыкаться в себе и угрюмо молчать, как папа, если случатся неприятности на работе. Да и не будет у него неприятностей – ведь к начальству он сумеет приспособиться с такой же легкостью, как к жене. Предупредительный, всегда готовый исполнить любое ее желание – за неимением собственных. Мягкий и уютный, как старый, разношенный шерстяной носок.  
Да, с таким наверняка будет…  
– Думаю, со временем я пойму, что делать, чтобы ей не было со мной скучно, – прервал ее размышления Егор, видимо, поймавший очередной «образ». – И у меня есть свои желания! Кэти, я очень, очень хочу остаться! С ней. А если что-то пойдет не так… Что ж, она справится. Люди могут жить самостоятельно. Хотя им тоже больно расставаться с теми, к кому привязались.  
– А она с тобой остаться хочет? В смысле, на всю жизнь? Что будет, если все твои умения не помогут? Что ты сделаешь, если эта Люба через месяц тебя за дверь выставит? Нового «не симбионта» пойдешь искать?  
Он задумался, покачал головой.  
– Или так. Или просто умру. Но – пусть месяц, да пусть хоть несколько дней – но я проживу, сам за себя решая. Проживу с той, которую… – Он умолк, а потом нерешительно продолжил: – «Люблю»?.. Это ведь так у людей называется?  
  
Да, именно так это и называлось. Но…  
– А Цветочек? Если, разорвав связь со мной, ты и с ним разорвешь? Он же погибнет!  
– Мне жаль, – опустил голову Егор. – Но жить прежней «полужизнью» я все равно больше не смогу, – сказал он так, что не поверить было невозможно.  
  
И Кэти решилась:  
– Что я должна сделать?  
  
– Может, для разнообразия подумаешь головой? – услышала она знакомый (и до чертиков сердитый) голос.  
Обернулась.  
– Алекс?  
  
***  
  
Он стоял у края лесополосы, сцепив руки на груди.  
– Извини, если помешал. Не знаю, как там у вас в Америке, но здесь люди редко ходят в туалет с рюкзаком. Подозрения появились, решил проверить.  
– Но как ты меня нашел?  
В насмешливом взгляде Алекса явно читалось: «Какая ты все-таки бестолочь!» И все-таки он ответил:  
– Так же, как в первый раз, в Маково. Вот этим, – он достал из кармана нечто вроде магического компаса, дешевую безделушку, в магическом квартале Салема такие в каждой сувенирной лавке продаются. Когда они с братьями были маленькими, у мамы три штуки было, на каждого из детей. Но чаще всего использовался одна… неважно, чья. Срабатывали они, если с «объектом слежки» случалось что-то плохое (однажды, во время того памятного похода в пятом классе, у мамы разом взвыли все три). Но их можно было настроить и на обычный поиск.  
Стрелка «сигналки» указывала прямо на Кэти. «Ну, Том! И еще раз спасибо!»  
  
– Это и есть то «чудовище», которое мы искали?  
Какое-то время Алекс и Егор рассматривали, изучали друг друга, но потом Егор опустил глаза и даже отступил, шагнул за калитку. Кажется, пойманные им «образы» ему не понравились. Взял за руку Кэти:  
– Это ведь ты здесь все решаешь?  
Она не знала, что и ответить. Вроде бы она… Нет, конечно, она! Алекс – просто помощник. Спасибо ему, конечно, за то, что решил проверить, все ли у нее в порядке, но…  
  
– Что ж, я рад, что все оказалось так просто. Где там твои зеркала? – спросил он. – Давай, доставай их. Закончим – и можно будет докладывать Совету об успешном завершении моей миссии.  
– «Твоей миссии»?!  
Он покачал головой:  
– Змееныш, ты не устаешь меня удивлять. Так веришь, что все люди кругом – хорошие и готовы «войти в положение», да? Даже не удивилась, когда тебя, умудрившуюся намахать палочкой минимум на депортацию, с извинениями отпустили?  
– Но он же сказал… – начала Кэти и умолкла. Точно! Тот, Иваниванович-второй, он же упоминал «необычайно важную миссию»! И обращался при этом к Алексу, не к ней. Вот, значит, о каких «ниточках» он говорил! И кто же кого за них тянет?  
– Что тот тип, в тюрьме, тебе наобещал?  
– Какая теперь разница? Но, как ты наверняка догадалась, главный теперь я.  
– Но почему?! Я же лучше разбираюсь…  
– … В своей дурацкой траве. И только в ней. Черт возьми, ты ведь наверняка не задумывалась, какие вокруг твоего цветка бабки крутятся! Да ведь стоит ему расцвести – и в Темноводную ломанутся твои коллеги со всего мира. Совет на одних разрешениях на магию устроит себе кругосветку по молочным рекам с кисельными берегами.  
«Какие еще бабки?» – вертелось у Кэти на языке, но она вовремя его прикусила, продолжив слушать.  
– И ты собралась все угробить из-за этого придурка? Не смеши. Сейчас ты поймаешь Тварь, потом сотрешь память этой колхознице, – он кивнул на окно, в котором мелькала беспокойно (несмотря на отвлекающее заклинание) ходившая взад-вперед Люба. – И мы поедем отмечать удачное завершение дела. Уверяю, на это раз ты не разочаруешься.  
  
Кэти растерянно взглянула на Егора. Тот ответил отчаянным, умоляющим взглядом.  
«Но что я могу сделать?»  
«Ты? А разве не все, что угодно? Ты же все еще ведьма, правда?»  
Да уж, ведьма, которой даже палочкой лишний раз махнуть нельзя. Но… ведь ей и не надо!  
  
– Алекс, я не могу тебе это позволить.  
– Ты?! – его улыбка стала совсем издевательской. – Да что ты мне сделаешь? А, «хороший человек»?  
  
Хороший человек, может, и ничего. А вот сестра Лорда Волдеморта…  
  
– Замри! С-стой на мес-с-сте, не двигайс-с-ся! Ни ш-шагу ко мне, и не смей превращ-щ-щатьс-ся! – прошипела Кэти на парселтанге.  
– Ты спятила?  
Тратить время на ответ Кэти не стала, обернулась к Егору:  
– Уходи! Сейчас же! Забирай Любу, наври ей чего хочешь, и чтобы духу вашего тут не было. После разрыва связи я больше не смогу тебя найти и вернуть. А значит, никто не сможет. Что нужно сделать?  
– Просто подумай, что отпускаешь меня.  
Думать, каждую секунду ожидая, что Алекс что-нибудь вытворит, было неприятно. Кэти ткнула палочкой в ближайшее дерево, и оно, высунув из земли длинный корень, обвило им Змея, не сжимая, но не давая пошевелиться. Что ж, вполне «бытовое» заклинание, гербологами используется, когда надо корни пролечить. Только наматывают их на неживые объекты.  
  
«Отпускаю тебя, не препятствуя, – забормотала про себя, представляя, как разрубает протянутый от нее к Егору шнур. Он оказался прочным и разрубаться не хотел.  
  
– Нет, ты вс-с-сё-таки дура, – сказал Алекс. На парселтанге.  
Кэти растерянно взглянула на него. Ну же, еще немного… Вот черт!  
  
– Приказ-с-сы тош-ш-ше надо уметь выраш-ш-шать… правильно.  
О чем это он? Еще раз… Не отвлекаться, не отвлекаться…  
  
Корень, обвивавший Алекса, вспыхнул, мгновенно развернулся и тут же спрятался под землю, кажется, даже застонав напоследок. Зеленые глаза засветились, напомнив Кэти взгляд василиска. Алекс коротко выдохнул – пахнуло жаром.  
Кэти вздрогнула и... кажется, чертова связь начала таять, поддаваться. Мерлин, ну почему так медленно?!  
От ног Алекса пробежала узкая дорожка огня, расширяясь и захватывая старые, сухие травинки.  
«Быстрее, ну быстрее же!»  
Воздух вокруг, только что по-утреннему свежий, вдруг стал сухим и раскаленным, как жарким летом в Невадской пустыне.  
«Есть!»  
– Всё. Получилось, – счастливо выдохнул Егор. – Спасибо! – и бегом бросился в дом.  
  
– Твой брат был готов идти до концс-са. А ты-ы? Нет? Так с-с-стоило ли начинать? – прошипел Змей, «Магическое существо пятого уровня опасности: смертельное для волшебников, не поддается приручению».  
  
Но даже с такой змеей может справиться змееуст-Повелитель. «Достаточно квалифицированный» Повелитель, готовый «идти до конца». А не тот, кто стоит столбом и пялится на свои задымившиеся кроссовки, не в силах даже поднять палочку и сказать: «Агуаменти». Кэти вдруг поняла – нет, не так: она ведь и раньше знала это, а сейчас – осознала. Осознала, что Алексу необязательно превращаться, чтобы ударить… или убить. Потому что в отличие от нее, пусть анимага и змееуста, но все-таки человека, он всегда змей.  
И надо бы сказать что-то… Приказать… «Правильно» приказать, заставить его подчиниться. Пойти до конца? Кэти все понимала, но выдавить сумела только жалкое: «Алекс, не надо, пожалуйста!» – и то не на парселтанге, а почему-то по-русски. Наверное, она и правда дура.  
  
Или нет? Потому что это обращение – не к змее, к человеку – подействовало.  
Алекс замер на мгновение, помотал головой, будто отгоняя охвативший его гнев. Потом, «очнувшись», выругался, похлопал себя по рукам, ногам, погасил тлеющую одежду. Встретился взглядом с Кэти… и она не выдержала, опустила глаза.  
  
В доме хлопнула задняя дверь, послышался звук отъезжающей машины. Очень старой машины. Но если учесть, что у них пока совсем никакой – шансы сбежать у этой парочки были неплохие.  
Кэти залила начинавшийся пожар, привела все в порядок. В сторону Алекса старалась не смотреть. Потому что… ладно, хоть себе врать не надо: потому что было стыдно. До чертиков, до слез – стыдно.  
  
Он тоже молчал, так долго, что Кэти уже решила, что чертов змей свалил потихоньку, воспользовавшись то ли портключом, то ли одним из местных порталов. Наконец решилась обернуться.  
Алекс сидел на земле, обхватив руками колени и уронив на них голову.  
– Прости, я не могла поступить иначе...  
– Дура, – безо всякого выражения ответил он. – Безмозглая, сентиментальная дура. Пожалела Тварь, да?  
– Он – человек, – упрямо повторила она.  
– Он – гонорар, – усмехнулся Алекс. – Гонорар от Центрального Совета. Он – мои десять тысяч баксов, которые только что свалили в туман под ручку с какой-то бабой.  
«Всего?» – едва не вырвалось у Кэти. Но это же вообще несерьезно. Особенно за человеческую… да черт возьми, даже за жизнь магического существа! Отдаст она ему эти деньги, отложенного с зарплаты как раз хватит. Правда, она на учебу откладывала, но ничего: одолжит у родителей, те ей точно не откажут.  
– Хочешь материальную компенсацию?  
То, чего Алекс, по его словам, хотел, Кэти не могла выполнить физически. Как минимум, не хватило бы гибкости. И растяжимости некоторых естественных отверстий.  
  
О чем она и сообщила ему перед тем, как аппарировать к воротам Темноводной. Минус еще одно «бытовое» заклинание. Или, учитывая, как он взбесился от ее ответа, все-таки «защитное»?


	12. Выпускной

И снова ее никто ни в чем не упрекнул, но иногда Кэти казалось, что лучше бы выругали, лишили зарплаты за целый год, а то и уволили. Приходила мысль даже самой подать заявление, но остановила другая: слишком уж трусливо это смотрелось, вроде как «испортила все что можно и сбежала». Нет, лучше… честнее увидеть все последствия своего поступка, своего желания до конца оставаться «хорошим человеком», как презрительно назвал ее Алекс.  
  
О нем она вообще старалась поскорее забыть. И, конечно же, чертов Змей вспоминался каждую свободную от прочих терзаний и самокопаний минуту. Иногда Кэти думала, что ей пора было брать пример с Иры и начинать собственный список трагически закончившихся любовей. И никакой разницы, что Алекс, в отличие от разочаровавших вампиршу парней, все еще жив. Все равно он ее никогда не простит, как не забыл за столько лет поступок ее брата. Но у Лорда хоть было оправдание: он старался не дать «уникальной зверюшке» погибнуть. А у Кэти и этого не было. Разве что слабенькое утешение, что она поступила правильно?  
  
Если год назад она сто раз успела себя обругать за то, что позволила Джиму и Рози пойти в лес, то сейчас… Нет, Кэти ни на минуту не пожалела, что дала Симу… Егору шанс прожить жизнь по-человечески. Просто, несмотря и на уверенность в собственной правоте, и на понимание того, что, выпади случай все переиграть, она все равно поступила бы так же, потому что иначе – немыслимо… Все равно ей было очень, очень тошно.  
  
Кэти все время старалась что-то делать. Конечно, работа садовника – в отличие от преподавательской – занимала только руки, оставляя мыслям возможность раз за разом возвращаться к последней – последней же? – встрече с Алексом. Зато к вечеру она так выматывалась, что сил еще и на ночные терзания не оставалось. Даже Варфоломеич, поначалу не понимавший ее рвения и подшучивавший: «Ну все, теперь мне хоть завтра на вольные хлеба отправляться! – в конце концов догадался, что происходит, и только рукой махнул: – Эх, девка! Уже и волос короткий, а ума все равно нет. Ну, хоть цветам польза, главное, соленой водой их не слишком поливай!»  
  
Насчет этого садовник мог не волноваться: слезы у Кэти наворачивались на глаза только при виде Аленького Цветочка. После ее возвращения – видимо, окончательно лишившись симбионта – он не подрос ни на дюйм. Стебли стали темно-коричневыми, непрозрачными, и сквозь них уже не видно было «сосудов» с бегущей жидкостью. Так что понять, жив еще цветок или просто не до конца засох, было трудно. Судя по бутонам: тоже темно-коричневым, ребристым и жестким, как хитиновый панцирь, – он все-таки засыхал.  
Только и оставалось приходить на эту поляну каждый вечер. Сначала проверять заклинаниями, не изменилось ли хоть что-то, потом, убедившись, что все-таки нет, заносить в таблицу данные и сидеть, вспоминая, как она была счастлива здесь еще два месяца назад.  
  
Друзья поначалу старались отвлекать ее, не давали совсем уж захандрить. Но потом у Андрея начались выпускные экзамены, и он перестал появляться даже в гараже, а Маша за оставшееся до сентября время, кажется, решила самостоятельно пройти всю программу Хогвартса и выучить английский на уровне как минимум Шекспира. И теперь уверенно двигалась к цели, каждый день заучивая по десятку-другому слов и отрабатывая хотя бы одно новое заклинание.  
  
Нела же, как-то навестив Кэти на поляне Цветочка, на полном серьезе предложила ей утопиться. А услышав, что для ведьмы это почти невозможно, только руками развела:  
– Тогда мучайся, – и, легко взобравшись по стволу ближайшего дуба, уселась на нижней ветке. Распустила длинную, почти до пят, косу и принялась расчесываться.  
  
— Думаете, зацветет? — услышала вдруг Кэти.  
Сережа Гусев, тот самый шестиклассник, который начал знакомство с ней, показав «фак», стоял неподалеку, прислонившись к дубу. Подпрыгнул, чтобы поймать прядь зеленоватых волос, но Нела их вовремя подхватила и выругалась. Гусев хмыкнул одобрительно и взглянул на Кэти, ожидая ответа.  
— Думаю, нет, — вздохнула она.  
— А чего тогда сидите здесь каждый день?  
Она покачала головой. Не признаваться же: «Чтобы убедиться, что я полная дура и порчу все, к чему прикасаюсь».  
— Ну блин, а я на то, что зацветет, поставил! — огорченно сказал Гусев. — Там сейчас один к тридцати. Если б выгорело, я б метлу новую купил…  
— Постой-постой! — перебила его Кэти. — Вы что там, тотализатор устроили?!  
— Ну а что? — Гусев удивленно уставился на нее. — Нельзя, что ли?  
— И многие… верят? — осторожно спросила.  
— Так говорю же: один к тридцати. То есть…  
— Ладно, я поняла.  
— Так будете ставить?  
«Конечно, нет. Еще издеваются!»  
— Наверное, буду.  
  
– А ты на что поставила? – спросила она Нелу, когда мальчишка ушел.  
– Тебе расскажи, – усмехнулась та, спрыгивая-соскальзывая с дерева. – Не, ну правда – никто ж не знает, как этот цветок растет. Пока совсем не засох – чего б не поставить? Хотя, глядя на твою унылую рожу… – рассмеялась и убежала, оставив Кэти в раздумьях. Нет, они что, и правда надеются?! Ну, хоть кто-нибудь?  
Взглянула на цветок, потрогала листья – они теперь тоже стали твердыми, как будто из гипса вылепленными, но почему-то не опадали. Ничего, еще день-два… И не на что тут надеяться.  
  
***  
  
Впрочем, одному человеку удалось если не поднять ей настроение, то хотя бы не дать ему опуститься еще ниже.  
Как-то директор, заглянув во время обеда в столовую, попросил Кэти зайти к нему вечером. «Перед тем, как отправитесь на дежурство», – с улыбкой добавил.  
  
Порог его кабинета она переступала с опаской, подбадривая себя совсем не веселым «так тебе и надо, заслужила - получай». На столе директора лежал конверт с печатью в виде герба Всеамериканского Магического Университета. Кэти подала туда заявление еще осенью, но ответа до сих пор не получила. Вернее, ей написали, что приняли, но на какую программу – обычную или интенсивную – до сих пор решалось.  
– Тут у меня характеристику запросили, – указал на конверт директор. – Ну, что писать будем?  
– Правду, – со вздохом сказала Кэти. – «Во время работы Мэри Кейт Риддл добилась того, что уникальное растение засохло на корню…» Ну, и вообще…  
– Вот именно – вообще, – неизвестно чему обрадовался директор. – А ведь моя коллега, госпожа Макгонагалл, была права насчет вас. «Удивительная личность с нестандартным взглядом на мир».  
Кэти удивленно на него взглянула: когда это Макгонагалл успела такого о ней наговорить? Ладно, какая разница – особенно теперь. Черт бы побрал ее «нестандартный взгляд»! И одного уникального змея тоже! Мерлин, а он-то почему сейчас вспомнился? Хотя именно о нем она ни на секунду и не забывала.  
  
– Зачем вы меня вообще приняли? – вздохнула она. А ведь и правда – что мешало директору взять опытного человека… или не человека, вроде того же Варфоломеича? Взять того, кому никакие «нестандартные взгляды» не помешали бы работать?  
  
И директор рассказал, ничего не скрывая. Что альтернатива была еще куда менее радужная – взять того, кого рекомендует Совет. Конечно, совсем плохого человека не пропустила бы внутрь сама защита школы, но терпеть рядом явного шпиона не хотелось. Впрочем, директор почти согласился, опасаясь навлечь неприятности на любого, на кого упадет его выбор, но с кем бы не согласился Совет, и тут… Тут появилась она – сестра Лорда Волдеморта, слухи о возвращении которого недавно подтвердились. Что представлял собой возродившийся Лорд – никто не знал, но связываться не стали бы ни с ним, ни с его неизвестно откуда взявшейся родней.  
  
— Значит, вы приняли на работу не меня, а «сестру Лорда Волдеморта», — печально констатировала Кэти.  
— Я принял на работу умного и увлеченного своим делом герболога, — мягко поправил директор. — Которая, к тому же, оказалась сестрой Лорда Волдеморта. Согласись, глупо было бы отказаться от подобной неожиданной удачи? Все равно что сбросить выпавшего тебе в игре джокера.  
Кэти в карточных играх не очень-то разбиралась, но смысл уловила. «Паршивый вам достался джокер, директор», — мысленно сказала. И все-таки ей на секунду почудилось, что сам он так не думает. Неужели – как те, кто поставил в тотализаторе на «зацветет», он на что-то еще надеялся? Кстати, а сам он на что ставил? Но спросить об этом она не решилась.  
  
— Мисс Риддл! — позвал Царёв, когда Кэти уже подошла к двери. — А на Алешу Горынова вы зла не держите. Он человек хороший, только вспыльчивый… ну прямо змей огненный!  
Она только вздохнула: уж если у кого и есть повод злиться… Может, надо было все-таки поговорить с ним еще тогда, а не сбегать трусливо? Ладно, теперь уже ничего не исправить.  
— И еще, мисс Риддл. Завтра у нас выпускной у десятиклассников. Вы же придете, правда? — Кэти пожала плечами. Не самое подходящее время, чтобы веселиться. — У всех бывают неудачи: большие и маленькие, серьезные и не очень. Но ни одна из них – не повод хоронить себя заживо… даже на поляне в лесу, — улыбнулся он.  
— Наверное, приду.  
Как бы ни было плохо ей самой, это еще не повод пропустить вручение диплома ее другу.  
  
***  
  
Выпускной, о котором в последний месяц говорили все: младшеклассники завистливо, непосредственные участники – с предвкушением, а учителя – насмешливо, начался официально и серьезно в актовом зале школы и поначалу ничем не отличался ни от ее выпускного в Снукволми, ни от прошлогоднего в Хогвартсе.  
Семь юных ведьм и девять колдунов по очереди взошли на сцену, получили дипломы и выслушали напутствие каждого из учителей. Потом они построились в шеренгу… В зале стало так тихо, что от раздавшегося вдруг залихватского свиста Кэти подпрыгнула. Дверь распахнулась, и в нее – а потом и в руки выпускников – влетело шестнадцать метел. Ребята, как по команде, скинули церемониальные мантии, оставшись кто в чем, но в основном – в спортивных брюках и майках.  
Самый рослый из них, брат Сережи Гусева, повернулся в сторону учителей и заорал: «Ну что, старички? Готовы? Мы вас вызываем на поединок!» Кэти не была уверена, пользовался ли он при этом «Сонорусом», но показалось, что да.  
Выпускники так же слаженно, один за другим, поднялись в воздух, сделали круг под потолком и со свистом и гиканьем вылетели в распахнувшиеся перед ними окна.  
  
Маша схватила Кэти за руку:  
— Идем скорее! А то лучшие места займут!  
— Да куда идем-то?  
— Так квиддич же! Традиционная игра: «Сопляки» против «Старичков», в смысле, команда выпускников против учителей.  
— Так их же шестнадцать человек, — не поняла Кэти. — А в квиддичных командах – всего по семь.  
— Ну-у, — немного смутилась Маша, — это такой… условный квиддич. Почти без правил.  
— Почти?  
— Ага. «Кто выживет, тот и прав».  
  
***  
  
Зря торопились: лучшие места для них уже занял Андрей Долохов. Дождался, пока они с Машей уселись, всучил им какой-то хрустящий мешок и тут же взлетел, стараясь поймать хоть один из дюжины летавших над стадионом квоффлов. Трибуны – на которых, в основном, сидели болевшие «за своих» школьники, – радостно взвыли, когда это ему удалось. Вот он развернулся и полетел к «учительским» кольцам.  
  
– Ех-ху-у-у! – заорал Петр Васильевич, отправляя наперерез Андрею нечто, похожее на огненную крутящуюся «белочку».  
– Что это?! – чуть не подпрыгнула Кэти.  
– Бладжер, – спокойно ответила Маша. Открыла оставленный Долоховым пакет, в котором оказались сухарики, взяла сама и предложила Кэти. Та, не отрывая взгляда от поля, зачерпнула горсть… и тут же отправила в рот, чудом не подавившись: «белочка» догнала Андрея, метла под ним вспыхнула, и он, нелепо взмахнув руками, полетел к земле. Кэти вскочила, вскинула палочку, заорав подушечное заклинание. Похоже, не ей одной не хотелось, чтобы Андрюша приложился о землю, потому что завис он в десятке футов над полем. Осторожно нащупал место, где действие заклинаний заканчивалось, спустился и, поминутно останавливаясь и поглаживая колено, пошел к трибунам.  
  
В воздухе меж тем за белочкой гонялась огромная ледяная рыба. Догнала, клацнула зубами… и разлетелась над всем стадионом фонтаном брызг. Кое-кто успел наколдовать водоотталкивающее или зонтики, но большинство заверещало, в момент вымокнув до нитки.  
– Десять-ноль в пользу «Старичков»! – донеслось откуда-то сверху.  
– Бабуля! – огорченно протянула Маша, показывая на Елену Корнеевну, которая как раз в своей ступе облетала стадион. – В прошлом году она в наши ворота за десять минут столько же мячей отправила, а потом еще и снитч поймала. В войну летчицей была, и сейчас еще о-го-го! Говорит, что бывших пилотов не бывает.  
«Бабуля» меж тем забросила второй мяч.  
  
Высоко в небе сражались бладжеры: огненные – от Петра Васильевича, и ледяные, которые выпускала одна из девочек-выпускниц, чья светлая макушка едва виднелась над краем ступы. Иногда те или другие спускались, нападая на зазевавшихся игроков. Вот как раз сейчас ярко-рыжая лиса гонялась за охранявшим ворота Гусевым, оставляя за собой шлейф разноцветных искр.  
– Да вы задолбали! – рявкнул он и полетел к лесу, в то время как Яга забросила в кольцо еще один квоффл. «Тридцать – ноль в пользу старичков!»  
Гусев вернулся почти сразу, но уже не на метле, а на… вырванном с корнем дубе! Подлетел, завис в паре ярдов от Яги.  
— Ну что, Елена Корнеевна! Как вам моя метла? Годится? А то я еще могу дубков нарвать! — Он махнул палочкой в сторону леса, и оттуда с воем принеслись и зависли в воздухе еще два таких же здоровенных дерева. — Ну что, ребят? — гаркнул. — Кто ко мне в команду? Кто не ссытся пойти против бабкиной ступы?  
Как ни странно, желающие нашлись: двое мальчишек и девочка. Андрей тоже было привстал, но тут же скривился и снова опустился на сиденье, потирая колено: «Не, на этой штуке не удержусь».  
— Ах вы, поганцы мелкие! — рявкнула Яга. — Еще и дразнятся! Да я этой ступой «Мессершмитты» сбивала, когда ваши мамы-папы еще по отдельности в бабках с дедками сидели! Ну, держитесь! — Она махнула помелом, и ступа с присвистом взмыла в воздух почти вертикально. Кэти проводила ее удивленным взглядом: если верить Маше Федотовой, когда-то учившей ее управлять основным средством передвижения русских ведьм, на такие маневры оно было не рассчитано.  
— Допустим, летала она тогда не в ступе, а на вполне нормальном истребителе, и сбивала их наверняка из пулемета, ну или «Бомбардами», если патроны кончались. Но бабка реально крута, — вздохнул Долохов. И вдруг просиял: — Катюха, идея!  
И тоже сбежал, чтобы вернуться…  
  
– Катюха! Давай ко мне! Сейчас мы им покажем! – крикнул, распахивая дверь в кабину школьного грузовика.  
– Я же не выпускник! И вообще здесь не училась.  
– Ты и не препод! Значит, можешь играть за любую команду, – объяснила Маша, глядя на Кэти почти с завистью. Кажется, она и сама была бы не против сыграть в квиддич на летающей машине.  
«Джокер», – вспомнилось директорское. Кэти ухватилась за руку Андрея и запрыгнула в кабину.  
  
Со своей задачей – ловить летавшие тут и там квоффлы – она еще справлялась. Но забросить хоть один из них в кольцо так и не удалось: им то и дело приходилось чуть ли не на месте разворачиваться, уходя от бладжеров, становившихся все больше и зубастей. Или тормозить, чтобы не сбить кого-то из своих же игроков. Пару раз учителя метким заклинанием уничтожали их квоффлы уже в броске.  
Зато Яга обходила все ловушки с такой легкостью, будто играла в настольный хоккей, а не носилась в тяжелой деревянной бочке на высоте футов двести-триста.  
Семьдесят – ноль.  
Восемьдесят – ноль…  
  
Грузовик вдруг начал резко снижаться… все быстрее и быстрее…  
Побелевший Андрей то крутил ставший бесполезным руль, то махал палочкой над приборной доской. Заклинания показывали, что все работает, но они все-таки снижались… нет, падали!  
– Да что происхо-о-о?..  
– Бля-а-а-а-а-а!  
  
С подушечным Кэти успела, но помогло оно мало. Ну, хоть по земле их не размазало. Но какого черта они упали, все же нормально было?  
Кэти вылезла в разбившееся окно… и ахнула.  
Поперек грузовичка лежал огромный дуб, в ветвях которого ворочался злой, как сто чертей, Гусев. Кузов, вернее, то, что еще недавно было кузовом, огибал ствол красивой синусоидой.  
— Пиздец, — потрясенно выдохнула Кэти. Гусев с ней согласился куда более многословно.  
— Да ладно. Зато как полетали! — попытался успокоить их Андрей. — Жалко только, что продули всухую. Ну бабка дает, до смерти теперь не забуду!  
И, в подтверждение его слов, Яга забросила в их кольцо еще один мяч. «Сто десять – ноль в пользу Старичков!»  
  
Из кабины вдруг послышалась возня, всхлипы, а потом такая ругань, что даже парни удивленно охнули. Дверца распахнулась, и оттуда, прихрамывая и баюкая левую лапу, вышел Амбарный.  
— Ой! Как же вы…  
Из ответной речи, почти полностью состоявшей из «междометий», им все-таки удалось уловить, что Амбарный решил в машине поспать. Во-первых, потому, что был уверен, что в этот день грузовик точно никому не понадобится. Во-вторых, раз уж «вонючесть» прочно в его хозяйстве прижилась, надо к ней понемногу привыкать. Да и вообще – он тут мельчайшей иголке хозяин, где хочет, там и спит. И уж, конечно, не ожидает, что его сон прервут сперва полетом, потом тряской, а потом таким лихим приземлением.  
— Я тебе, Андрюшка, в жизни этого не прощу! — провыл и зашагал через поле в сторону причала. Но вдруг вернулся: — И игрушку свою поганую заберите! — С этими словами он сунул Кэти в руку что-то маленькое и как будто живое. Оно толкалось и старалось вырваться, а когда Кэти разжала пальцы, передумало улетать, зависло прямо над ладонью, трепеща золотыми крылышками. Кэти снова его поймала – больше от удивления.  
  
— Игра окончена! — загрохотало в тот же миг из динамиков. — Брюнетка с сиськами… то есть, в клетчатой рубашке… Мне подсказывают: Кэти Риддл из команды Сопляков… Кэти Риддл поймала снитч! Сто пятьдесят – сто двадцать в пользу Сопляков!  
  
***  
  
– Это же не я поймала, – прошептала Кэти Андрею на ухо, когда все вернулись в актовый зал, где ряды стульев уже сменили накрытые столы. – А если проверят?  
– Кто проверит? – усмехнулся он. – И вообще – ты же его поймала?  
Она кивнула.  
– Ну и все, победителей не судят, – рассмеялся он, падая на стул и предлагая ей сесть рядом.  
  
***  
  
Два часа спустя в зале остались только учителя и выпускники. Петр Васильевич в углу пил на брудершафт с очередной белочкой, директор что-то рассказывал группке собравшихся вокруг него фантомов, а Яга, взгромоздившись на стол, лихо отплясывала, напевая коротенькие, но совершенно неприличные куплеты-«частушки».  
  
Гусев влез между Андреем и Кэти, обдав запахом пота и медовухи. Хлопнул по плечу:  
– Катюха, ты чудо! Мы ж, выпускники, с девяносто третьего не выигрывали – вот с тех пор, как эта чокнутая сюда работать устроилась.  
  
«Эта чокнутая» как раз под залихватское «Я гуляла, я гуляла, и налево, и направо» взметнула юбкой, как в сказке одна магичка-анимаг – рукавом. Все – инстинктивно – пригнулись. Но бабуля не стала никого поражать магией – только продолжила танцевать.  
  
– А ноги у нее еще ничего, – сказал Гусев, отставив пустую кружку и тут же потянувшись за новой. – Особенно та, которая не протез.  
Пробормотал что-то вроде: «А-а, гуляем! Все равно мне здесь больше не учиться!» – и тоже полез на стол:  
– Эх, милка моя, как тебе не сты-ыдно!..  
  
***  
  
Если то, за что пили первую кружку медовухи, Кэти хоть примерно могла вспомнить, то последнюю... или несколько «последних»? – уже нет.


	13. Высшая награда герболога

Просыпаться после выпускного было куда тяжелее, чем после празднования нового года. Впрочем, вопросов «Где?» и «Кто?» у Кэти не возникло, а спрашивать: «Зачем?» было как-то поздновато.

— Антипохмельного? — предложила Нела. Этим утром она была в легком белом платье и выглядела свежей и цветущей – насколько это вообще возможно для девушки, утонувшей больше сотни лет назад.  
— В спортзале? — уточнила Кэти, прикидывая, каким способом туда лучше добраться, и приходя к выводу, что лучше сразу умереть.  
— Не, держи вот, специально для тебя захватила. — Нела всунула ей в руку склянку. Кэти выпила залпом, и – чудо – голова прошла.  
— Надо же, впервые использую по назначению. И правда работает!  
— Тогда вставай, тебя уже дела ждут – не дождутся.  
— Чертей ловить? — Кажется, вчера… нет, «сегодня» поближе к утру толпа этих зелененьких выплясывала на сцене что-то зажигательное. Настолько, что деревянные доски под ними задымились. Или это под белочкой?  
— Не-а, черти пускай бегают, с ними веселей. Там твой цветок расцвел. Ну тот, на поляне. Пойдешь смотре…  
Окончания фразы Кэти уже не слышала.

***

К ее удивлению, на поляне собралось довольно много детей. Из взрослых были только директор и Варфоломеич. Заметил Кэти, бросился навстречу:  
— Ты глянь, Катюшенька! Ты ж посмотри только! Расцвел, чтоб мне света белого не видеть, расцвел!

Но она уже и сама увидела – еще в лесу, пока бежала. Сначала даже испугалась: кто же это там костер развел? А теперь поняла, что светился сам цветок. Переливался алым пламенем; оно будто рождалось в его сердцевине и перетекало, переливалось к резным кончикам лепестков. С первого взгляда казалось, будто на поляне горит необычный, зачарованный талантливым колдуном факел. Листья тоже светились, но там «пламя» было зеленоватым, светлым у стебля и нестерпимо ярким на окаймлявших их острых зубчиках.  
Бутон не раскрылся, а треснул, как упавшая на пол чашка, и теперь его «черепки» лежали на земле, безжизненные и коричневые, похожие на скорлупу ореха. Рядом – «скорлупки» длинные и вытянутые – видимо, от стеблей и листьев.

— Поздравляю с прекрасной работой, — улыбнулся им с садовником директор. Спокойно так улыбнулся – будто другого и не ждал.  
— А то ж, с такой-то помощницей! — Варфоломеич, видимо, хотел хлопнуть Кэти по плечу, но потом решил, что проще дотянуться до предплечья. — Ну что, Семёныч, можно и Совету докладать. Вышло у нас, всё-всё вышло!  
— Можно и доложить, — согласился он. — Первый цветок они вряд ли застанут, но тут наверняка скоро новый бутон лопнет. Каждому цветку, ты говорил, не больше суток отпущено?  
— Точно, в старых книгах так написано, — кивнул садовник. — Хотя кто знает, может, и врали. А может, — он покосился на Кэти, — в этот раз все по-другому пойдет. Ни разу ж еще не было, чтобы Тварь отдельно от цветка ходила.

***

В этот раз действительно все пошло по-другому, не похоже на те скупые описания, которые Кэти нашла в старинных трактатах. Начать с того, что первый из раскрывшихся цветков не увял ни через сутки, ни через двое. А неделю спустя, — когда она, получив из Совета многоразовый портключ и разрешение на неограниченное использование магии за пределами Темноводной, засобиралась домой, — над поляной уже переливались три алых «факела».

Кэти торопливо дописывала свои заметки, то и дело натыкаясь на составлявших ей компанию ученых-гербологов из других стран. Со своим соотечественником, главой кафедры Всеамериканского Магического Университета, Кэти уже поговорила, и знала, что ее не только зачислили на интенсивную программу, но и засчитали преподавание в Снукволми и Хогвартсе как необходимые классы по зельям, а работу в Темноводной – как практическую часть.

— Я бы вам советовал посвятить этому цветку и научную работу, — сказал профессор Абернетти, прощаясь. — А если повезет – тут хватит материала и для диссертации минимум на третью ступень.  
Кэти была с ним согласна. Ведь еще столько осталось непонятного, неразгаданного! Кое-что можно будет понять из наблюдений, но Кэти еще надеялась разыскать Егора и о многом расспросить. Конечно, сейчас – после разрыва связи между ними – это будет трудно, но она уже знала, с чего начнет. В мире маглов человек не может жить без документов, даже поддельных. И исчезнуть просто так, за здорово живешь, тоже не сможет. А поскольку она знает и имя, и место жительства, и профессию его Любы… справится. Она не сомневалась, что справится – и с поиском, и с научной работой, и… Кто знает, может, ее исследования окажутся настолько важны, что она все-таки получит Премию Нимуэ?

В свои последние дни в Темноводной Кэти летала, как на крыльях. Даже печальные воспоминания об их с Алексом ссоре отступили. А если грусть все-таки возвращалась – достаточно было взглянуть на алые лепестки – и на душе становилось легче: нет лучшей награды, чем видеть результат своего труда… Тем более, что ничего прекраснее него нет и не было на свете. Так что оставалось только порадоваться, что ее приезд в Темноводную был не напрасным. И смириться с тем, что с любовью и романтикой в ее жизни…  
Смириться? Да какого черта?!

***

«Конечно, Алекс мог и выбросить сигналку», — думала она, поднимаясь на метле все выше и выше. Но все-таки надеялась, что если уж Змей хранил ее больше полугода, причем не собираясь пользоваться… Может, и сейчас ей повезет? А если нет – придумает что-нибудь, ведьма она или кто?

Заклинание показывало, что от земли ее отделяет больше десяти тысяч футов. Должно хватить.  
Кэти осторожно, чтобы не «улететь» раньше времени, встала ногами на древко. Наложила на метлу заклинание возвращения – неправильно будет, если она кому-нибудь на голову свалится. Если уж разрешили – в благодарность за работу над уникальным магическим растением – пользоваться магией на свое усмотрение, надо делать это с умом.  
Теперь только оттолкнуться и… лететь.  
Само собой – вниз.

— А-а-а-а-алекс!  
Оставалось внушить себе, что кричит она от страха, а не от восторга. И что остановиться уже не сможет, так и впишется в землю с силой, равной ускорению свободного падения, умноженного на…  
Так, стоп! Говорила же себе – орать от ужаса, а не формулу вспоминать!

Впрочем, сигналка у Алекса («Не выбросил! Обалдеть, он все-таки хранил ее все это время!») сработала. Кэти завопила еще громче, увидев летящее к ней трехголовое чудовище. Теперь восторг и радость можно было не скрывать – не развернется же он прямо сейчас, поняв, что никто тут помирать не собирается?

На этот раз Змей не стал хватать ее когтями – просто поймал на крыло. Кэти перекатилась по его спине, больно ободрав локоть. Попробовала зацепиться за гладкую, плотно прилегающую чешую, жесткую и острую, но только порезалась и обломала пару ногтей. Черт!  
Она соскальзывала, уже почти уверившись, что Алекс и не собирался ее ловить. Может, он просто мимо пролетал? А с ней столкнулся случайно и теперь ждет-не дождется, когда она уже свалится и можно будет убраться восвояси?  
Но тут средняя из голов обернулась и с потрясающей точностью поймала Кэти, распластавшуюся на скользкой змеиной спине, за ремень джинсов. Сдернула оттуда и потащила перед собой, как аист младенца.

Лететь у Змея в зубах было не особо приятно, но хоть не больно. Можно было рассматривать лес внизу, который пересекали извилистые ниточки дорог. Изредка встречалось человеческое жилье – то одиночные домики, то поселки. Теперь, когда ребра не трещали под напором когтей, Кэти даже замечала моменты переходов через порталы. А здорово у него получается!

— Алекс-с-с, а с-с-снизу нас видно, как ты думаеш-ш-шь? — прошипела она на парселтанге. А как еще обращаться к змею?  
— Ещ-ш-ше одно слово – и дальш-ш-ше летиш-ш-шь с-с-сама, — буркнула левая голова.  
— Внис-с-с, — добавила правая.  
Ну и ладно. Можно и помолчать, раз они такие… необщительные.

***

Притащил ее Алекс все в ту же пещеру. Только теперь, когда он был в своем «нормальном» виде, это место уже не казалось ни темным, ни огромным.  
— Привет! Как ш-ш-ше я рада тебя видеть!  
А он, похоже, ее радости не разделял.  
— Ещ-ш-ше одно с-с-слово на парс-с-селтанге, и я тебе голову оторву, — пообещал в ответ.  
А как тогда с ним разговаривать?! Нашелся змей-полиглот!  
— Могу даже на русский перейти, если ты меня, конечно, поймешь.  
Змей крутнулся на месте, превращаясь в человека. Голого, само собой.  
— Нет уж, не надо, — скривился он. — Помню я твой «русский».

Кэти протянула ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и Алекс, помедлив, все-таки ухватился за нее.  
— Ну и какого черта ты делаешь? — устало спросил, когда оказался на ногах.  
— Алекс, мне надо с тобой поговорить!  
— Да уж, поговорить ты любишь, — он отошел в глубину пещеры, туда, где – как Кэти уже знала – хранились его вещи. Вернулся уже одетый, встал напротив нее, сложив руки на груди. — Я тебя слушаю.

Сказанные вслух, ее извинения прозвучали почему-то не веско и убедительно, а как глупейшие оправдания. Сейчас Алекс выставит ее отсюда к чертям…  
— Ладно, я тебя понял. Что-то еще?  
«А еще я тебя люблю!»  
Нет, это уже совсем глупость. Со своими чувствами она сама как-нибудь и разберется, и справится. Зато… Если она сейчас об этом не спросит – больше шанса может не быть.  
— Алекс, тогда… Ты же мог меня одолеть! Мог, я видела. И никакой парселтанг тебя бы не удержал, тем более, я приказ неправильно сформулировала.  
— Да, с приказом ты лоханулась, — не стал спорить он. — А насчет «одолеть»… Нет, что ты… Ты и правда очень сильная ведьма, змеёныш. Все, что я мог — это тебя убить. Мог сжечь ко всем чертям – тебя, Егора этого с его бабой, да и всю деревню до кучи. Взбесила ты меня хорошо, а в таком состоянии силу не всегда удается контролировать.  
— Но ведь ты этого не сделал?  
Он покачал головой.  
— За кучку пепла, оставшуюся от твоего бывшего «питомца», мне все равно бы не заплатили. Да и заполучить в персональные враги Лорда Волдеморта, грохнув его бесценную сестренку… На такое я не подписывался.  
— Да, конечно, — усмехнулась Кэти. — Все дело только в этом.  
— А ты не веришь?  
Она медленно покачала головой.  
— И мне на помощь ты прилетел. Только не говори, что сделал это, чтобы моего брата не огорчать. Он тебя один раз попросил за мной «присмотреть», а не в бессрочные няньки нанял.  
— Да просто руки не доходили эту дрянь выкинуть, — Алекс подкинул вверх, поймал и, поморщившись, отбросил в сторону «сигналку». — А что прилетел... Так все равно в этом паршивом городишке торчал…  
— Зачем?  
Тут уже, кажется, растерялся Алекс. Или разозлился? Судя по голосу – последнее:  
— Надеюсь, ты сказала все, что хотела? Можно отвезти тебя на прежнее место?  
— Не надо, — покачала головой Кэти. Ну что ж, никто ведь и не обещал, что все сразу и моментально получится. И что вообще получится – тоже не обещал. — У меня теперь безлимитка на магию. Так что спасибо, что выслушал, и… жалко, что ты мне не веришь.  
Повернулась и поплелась к выходу.  
— Во что еще я должен поверить, змееныш? — услышала Кэти, когда прикидывала, как лучше протискиваться через узкую щель выхода, чтобы поменьше испачкаться. — Ну, кроме того, что ты сделаешь то же самое, если я снова наступлю на твой раскрашенный хвост? Вернее, если задену твои «жизненные принципы хорошего человека»?  
Кэти опустила голову: возразить ей было нечего.  
Отыскала взглядом валявшуюся на полу «сигналку» и ткнула в ее сторону палочкой:  
— Редукто!  
Так будет лучше: чтобы больше ни на что не надеяться. Развеяла по полу оставшуюся от дурацкой игрушки пыль. Вот и всё.  
Так или иначе – стоило попытаться.

***

Большинство учеников разъехались — по домам, на практику или организованные школой экскурсии — сразу после выпускного. Но некоторые вернулись – попрощаться с отъезжавшей домой мисс Риддл.

— И чтобы убедиться, что точно уедешь, — хмыкнул Сережа Гусев, моментально схлопотав затрещину от брата.  
— Катюх, ты его не слушай, дурака! — загремел над причалом бас Гусева-старшего. — Хоть навсегда оставайся. А если хочешь… вот, — он вытащил из кармана смятую бумажку, сдул шелуху от семян подсолнуха, которые, как Кэти заметила, здесь многие любили, и всунул ей в карман. — Адрес тут мой… наш. Заглядывай в гости, в квиддич сыграем.  
— Почему бы и нет? — Кэти еще не раз до конца лета собиралась вернуться в Темноводную. Можно и к Гусевым заглянуть: интересно же, как живет одна из немногих оставшихся в России старинных магических семей? Правда, на квиддич она вряд ли согласится: слишком уж неравны силы – для нее это будет вторая в жизни игра (и первая – по правилам), а Гусева уже приняли в свои ряды печально знаменитые «Пушки Педдл». Что ж, теперь у них есть шанс подняться выше последней строки турнирной таблицы.

А вот Долохов уезжать из России отказался наотрез, несмотря на предложение из салемского Отдела совмещения технологий.  
— Чего я там не видел, — буркнул. — Вон, брат моего прадеда уехал, и что? Полжизни в чужой тюрьме провел, и до сих пор не знаем, куда сгинул. Нет уж, я лучше здесь что-то подобное организую.  
Именно этим он и собирался заняться после школы. Уже отправил в Совет заявление, и теперь собирал кучу бумажек, в том числе рекомендательные письма.  
Кэти обняла Андрея.  
— Мама сказала, что уже отправила письмо о нашей с тобой работе над машиной в ваш… как его там?... «Олени»?  
Он хмыкнул:  
— «ОЛиНИ», Отдел лицензий и новых изобретений.  
— Надеюсь, это и правда поможет. А если они все равно откажут…  
— Не откажут, — уверенно ответил Андрей. — Я ж лучший механик магического мира, забыла, что ли?  
Да, что-то подобное она говорила, когда они после нового года заново собирали грузовик.  
— Вредитель ты лучший, Андрюшка, — буркнул Амбарный, так и не простивший им своего принудительного полета. — Хотя талантище, тут не поспоришь.

— А твои родители точно не будут против, если я у тебя перед отъездом в Хогвартс поживу? — спросила Маша.  
— Точно, не волнуйся. Думаю, вы друг другу понравитесь.

— Катюшенька, ты только не переживай, — заверил ее Варфоломеич у самых ворот. — Кажный день буду делать все, что ты написала. И в книжечку твою записывать… Бу-уду! — провыл с таким надрывом, как будто ему предлагалось делать заметки собственной кровью. — Или нет, — вдруг оживился он. — Нелька все записывать будет!  
Русалка засмеялась и показала им обоим тонкий синеватый язык. Но Кэти не сомневалась: она не подведет.

***

Странно было прощаться с местом, которое тоже – как и Хогвартс когда-то – успело стать родным. Кэти в последний раз закрыла за собой ворота. Аппарировать не хотелось – лучше уж подняться по извилистой дорожке, по пути прощаясь с каждой травинкой и деревом… Еще раз взглянуть сверху на школу, позволить ей спрятаться за темными водами зачарованного озера… и уже тогда…

***

За поворотом стояла черная Ауди.  
Ее хозяин облокотился о капот, зачем-то обрывая лепестки с Matricaria chamomilla. Мерлин, а цветок-то ему что сделал?  
— Привет, — кивнула Кэти. — Навещаешь друзей?  
— Вроде того. — Оторвал последний лепесток, покачал головой: «М-да. Лучше бы не спрашивал». — А ты, значит, домой собралась?  
Она только плечами пожала: какая ему разница?  
— Может, подвезти? По старой памяти?  
— Это еще зачем? Я могу аппарировать откуда угодно. И в няньках не нуждаюсь. Как ты верно заметил – я сильная ведьма.  
И пошла дальше по тропинке – только бы не видеть его. И почему нельзя было заявиться сюда на день позже?

— Слушай, я тут подумал…  
Кэти не обернулась, но и промолчать не смогла:  
— И как успехи? Тяжело, наверное, было? С непривычки?  
И какого черта он не может от нее отвязаться?!  
И опять Алекс только хмыкнул:  
— Тебе никогда не удавалось меня задеть – по крайней мере, нарочно. Так может, не стоит и начинать? А думал я о том, что стоит хотя бы попытаться. Может, если впредь держаться подальше от твоего красивого полосатого хвоста – чтобы больше на него не наступать…  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Ему все-таки удалось привести ее в замешательство. Вот и держался бы: он здесь, она по другую сторону Атлантики. Куда уж дальше?  
Об этом и спросила.  
— Нет уж, это слишком далеко, — развел руками он. — А я уже привык знать, что у тебя все в порядке.  
Когда это он успел привыкнуть?  
—Так, подожди! Ты что, из-за этого в нашем городе торчал?!  
Алекс смутился, будто Кэти его застукала за чем-то совершенно неподходящим… по крайней мере, для такого крутого огненного змея. За чем-то вроде рассматривания фоток с котятами или еще похуже.  
— И за этим тоже, — все-таки нашел в себе силы признаться он. — А что было делать, если мне…  
— Если тебе?.. Что?  
— А, ладно! Да, я до чертиков скучал по тебе! По твоим маханиям палочкой, рассказам о всякой траве кусачей, даже по вопросам дурацким. Довольна?  
— Ага, — только и сумела сказать она. «Довольных» интонаций не вышло – скорее, растерянные. Больше всего захотелось проверить, не подвергался ли Алекс действию всех известных ей привораживающих чар или зелий. И вообще – в своем ли он уме. И себя проверить – на наличие галлюцинаций. Или не стоит? Даже если он галлюцинация… пусть продержится еще немного, а?  
— А поскольку возможности оказаться рядом в любой момент у меня больше нет, я и решил…  
Алекс снова умолк, то ли снова набиваясь на вопрос «Что именно?», то ли пока сам этого не знал. Судя по тому, как его лицо просветлело – все-таки не знал.  
– Точно – решил пригласить тебя на свидание! — Он улыбнулся, и ее сердце, и раньше-то скептически относившееся к уверениям «главное – работа», предательски ёкнуло. — Если ты не против, конечно.  
— Ну… — чуть растерянно проговорила Кэти, — Почему бы и нет?  
В конце концов, если уж он решил, что постарается «не наступать больше ей на хвост»… Она тоже попробует этот «хвост» не подставлять. Попробует узнать о нем побольше, разобраться… А там видно будет.

Подошла к нему и, каждую секунду ожидая, что галлюцинация развеется, пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы. Нет, не пропала! Алекс перехватил ее руку, но не отвел подальше, как Кэти боялась, а поднес к губам. Осторожно коснулся… какое же теплое у него дыхание! Его пальцы, пробежав вдоль позвоночника, удобно устроились чуть ниже талии, и думать о всяких глупостях тут же расхотелось. Вернее, захотелось – о других, более приятных глупостях.

— Думаю, у нас обоих получится. В крайнем случае мне придется нарушить семейную традицию – не писать летописей – и оставить кое-какие заметки…  
— Об особенностях размножения уникальных змеев? — усмехнулась Кэти.  
— Нет. О вкусовых качествах американских гербологов.  
  


_-fin-_


End file.
